


sherbet lemon

by lowkeyamen



Series: bubblegum bitch [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blowjobs, Bratty Character, Collars, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Getting Together, Humiliation, Insecurity, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse Mention, Polyamory, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Relationship Negotiation, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, daddy dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 51,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeyamen/pseuds/lowkeyamen
Summary: Ten doesn't take a liking to Johnny's new love interest.[Prequel to Cotton Candy]





	1. gin and juice

**Author's Note:**

> hello its me i'm back again w a lil prequel bc i'm honestly so shocked at the response to cotton candy?? maybe thats a normal amount of kudos n comments when u don't write for the worlds smallest fandom like i usually do but i'm?? blown away??
> 
> (Ps I know nothing abt palm reading I just made smth up lol) 
> 
> anyway i really enjoyed writing that so i thought why not introduce how taeyong came to be a part of their relationship?? be prepared for ten being the world brattiest baby boy and johnny's never ending quest to reign him in and taeyong just being....well taeyong. adorable.  
> i hope u enjoy!!!

"You're home!"

Ten ran over to his boyfriend, arms wrapping around the taller man's waist before he even got the chance to take his coat off. It was only 9pm, not exactly like Johnny was home late or anything, Ten just really hated being alone.  

"Hey baby boy, have you eaten?"

Ten shook his head against Johnny's chest, causing the elder to sigh.  

"What have I told you about looking after yourself?"

"I wasn't hungry!" Ten dug his chin into Johnny's sternum, pouting up at his boyfriend. Cooking wasn't really Ten's forte, he would much rather someone else cook for him, but this time he genuinely wasn't hungry. "I did all my chores though!"

Johnny smiled as Ten's pout turned into a toothy grin. Cute. He couldn't exactly stay mad at the younger for long, especially when he had been so good.  

"It's just as well I brought you some food in, then, isn't it?"

Ten bound over to the sofa as Johnny finally got the chance to take his coat off, before following the dark haired boy with a bowl of food he'd picked up from Ten's favourite ramyun place on his way home.  

"Are you gonna feed me?" Ten practically bounced in his seat, shuffling closer to Johnny as the elder sat down.  

Johnny rolled his eyes affectionately, to say Ten liked being looked after was an understatement. He absolutely loved it. He loved being babied and carried around and spoon fed and cuddled til his heart was content.  

Luckily, Johnny loved doing all of those things for him.  

"Sure, come here, precious."

"Thanks, Daddy!" Ten squeaked with excitement as he threw his legs over Johnny's, snuggling into the elders strong hold ready to be fed.  

He fucking loved this; being Johnny's number one. Getting his Daddy's undivided attention. Being the only person that got to nuzzle into Johnny's chest and kiss his lips and taste his dick and-

"So, I met someone today."

Ten's train of thought was interrupted as Johnny spoke, halting his chewing on a mouthful of noodles. That sounded...extremely ominous.  

"...Okay."

"His name is Taeyong, he's really cute."

Oh. That kind of someone.  

Ten's heart sunk. He had always known Johnny was polyamorous, it was something that they had discussed way before officially getting together, and he had always known there was a possibility that someone else may be added to their relationship one day - it was in their contract, after all.  

He just sort of hoped it would never happen.  

"D-Do you like him?"

Johnny shrugged. "Like I said, he's cute, I don't really know him that well."

Ten hummed, suddenly losing his appetite as he pushed away the next spoonful of soup Johnny offered him. He didn't want his boyfriend to be interested in anyone else. Johnny was his Daddy. _His_. No one else's.  

"Baby," Johnny sighed, placing the bowl down on their coffee table, "we've talked about this."

"I know! I just-" Ten started, shuffling uncomfortably. His legs were still thrown over Johnny's, the elders hand on his knee. It felt weird. "I just...want you all to myself."

Ten's admission was barely above a whisper because it was kind of...embarrassing. He was worried he'd be punished for even thinking of such a thing. For being so selfish. He wanted to please Johnny, he really did, but he wasn't sure he could cope with sharing his Daddy. That meant half the amount of attention, half the cuddles and kisses, half the sex. Why would he ever want to share him?  

Johnny smiled softly, he knew how clingy Ten could be, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't love that side of his boyfriend, but this was something that was bound to happen one day. It's not that Ten wasn't enough for him, it's just there was nothing Johnny loved more than looking after people, and he knew he had it in his heart to love more than one baby boy.  

"You know that anyone else coming into our relationship doesn't mean I love you any less, right?"

Ten avoided Johnny's gaze as he mumbled a _'yes'_. He did know that. He knew that Johnny would never stop loving him, and that if he did end up with another boyfriend, it's not like he would abandon Ten or anything. It's just...it was hard to hear. He wanted to be everything to Johnny, to be the only one he called baby boy, the only one he collared. But part of him knew that was just him being selfish, that Johnny didn't really believe in monoamory. It wasn't like Ten was against polyamory or anything he just- Well, he was spoilt and he liked things to go his way. He wouldn't be half as spoilt if he had someone else to contend with.  

"Stop pouting." Johnny's lips quirked up into a smirk as he took Ten's face in his hands, coaxing the younger to look at him, thumbs rubbing against high cheekbones.  

Ten let out a soft whine as Johnny's lips brushed against his own, pushing forward to deepen the kiss. But Johnny drew back.  

"Why don't you come meet him with me sometime?"  

Ten rolled his eyes. Why would he want to do that?  

Although...maybe it would be good to go size up his competition. Maybe he could even throw a spanner in the works and scare this Taeyong off.  

"You might even like him."

"Okay, fine." Ten gave in. At least this would get him in Johnny's good books. "Organise a date or whatever." The word date felt bitter on his tongue, but he tried his best not to spit it out. "Can I have a kiss now?"

Johnny smiled even wider, eyes full of reverence. He loved his bratty little baby boy more than anything, and he was fairly sure Ten was going to love Taeyong too.  

"Of course you can."

 

･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

 

Ten agreed to meet this Taeyong, but that didn't mean he was going to be nice to him.  

He was sat at a secluded booth in a bar checking over his reflection in a handheld mirror while he waited for Johnny to bring their drinks over. He looked totally stunning, as per usual. _'Good choice with the lenses, Ten.'_ He thought to himself as he shot his reflection a cheeky wink. Johnny had always loved him with blue eyes. There was no doubt in his mind that his Daddy would be taking him home tonight and fucking him senseless until he forgot all about Taeyong.  

He was about to flash Johnny a smile as a gin-based cocktail was placed in front of him, only when he looked up Johnny wasn't there. Instead he was greeted by this almost ethereal looking creature with soft pale skin, wide baby blue eyes, a face that looked like it had been carved by the gods and a shock of lavender hair.  

 _Fuck_.  

When did they start making bar tenders so goddamn hot?  

Ten gaped at the guy for a while, before remembering his manners and uttering a thank you. But the guy didn't seem to move. Was he looking for a tip or something? Because Ten would gladly give him more than a tip, he'd-

"Babe, this is Taeyong."

Ten's blood ran cold as Johnny appeared behind the guy, and arm slung around his shoulders. He hadn't realised quite how short he was until Johnny was stood next to him. That wasn't fair. Being tiny and cute was Ten's thing.  

But of course.  

Of course this was Taeyong.  

This fucking beautiful fucking picture of a man. This petite little twink that blushed as Ten's boyfriend pulled him into a one-armed hug. This utterly stunning human being with plush lips that curved up into a coy smile but could probably suck the very life out of any cock that was lucky enough to find its way between them.  

Of course this was Taeyong.  

Wonderful.  

Ten shifted uncomfortably as Taeyong sat down opposite him, fingers toying with the collar around his neck. The collar he had worn to show that _he_ belonged to Johnny, not Taeyong.

"I'm Taeyong, nice to meet you." The lavender haired boy grinned across the table at Ten. For fucks sake. He was even prettier when he smiled. "Johnny's told me a lot about you."

Ten hated the way Johnny's name sounded in Taeyong's voice. That wasn't his to say. Wait- He- Johnny talked about him?

He looked across at his boyfriend, whose lips were curved up into a subtle smile as he watched the two smaller boys. Taeyong and Ten looked absolutely perfect together.  

"Only good stuff, baby, don't worry."

Ten practically melted when Johnny winked at him, all of his insecurities fading away. It didn't matter how pretty Taeyong was, he was pretty fucking cute himself, and Johnny loved him, that's all that mattered. He wasn't going to shrink away and just let his Taeyong take his Daddy. No fucking way. He was going to fight for him.  

"Well, of course," Ten giggled, taking a sip of his cocktail before shuffling his chair a little closer to Johnny's, "everything about me is good. Thanks for buying me a drink, Daddy. You always know what I like."

Ten shot Taeyong a sideways glance, noticing how the other flinched at the use of the word 'Daddy' in such a public place. Maybe that would be enough to put him off. Hopefully. Why would Johnny even want someone that didn't call him Daddy?  

"Taeyong bought you it, actually."

Well that wiped the smirk off of his face.  

"I picked it based on what I've heard about you so I'm glad you like it."

What the fuck was that meant to mean? Gin and tonic with grapefruit juice? That's what Taeyong thought of him? That he was bitter and kind of boring. Great.  

"I think I'm more like...a sex on the beach." Ten smirked back. Not just for the totally fitting name - but he was sweet, fruity and packed a punch. "Right, Daddy? Remember that time you took me to-"

"Ten." Johnny warned, placing a hand on his boyfriends knee in an attempt to calm him down. They didn't talk about their sex life outside of their relationship. That was one of their rules. Johnny liked to keep it between the two of them. If Taeyong was to join their relationship, then great, he'd love to hear the two of them discussing how much they loved his dick over a couple of drinks in a crowded bar. But until then, Ten would have to keep his mouth shut.  

"What?" Ten pouted. "Am I not allowed to brag about how often you take me to Thailand? Thought you were trying to impress him."

Johnny narrowed his eyes. Who did Ten think he was talking back like that? especially in front of Taeyong.  

Ten ignored his boyfriend as he shot a fake smile at Taeyong. The elder didn't seem to realise, smiling back before trying to make light conversation between the three of them.  

This was hell. He had to sit there and watch Johnny's eyes light up every time Taeyong said something endearing or made a cute little gesture - which was all the fucking time because Taeyong was sickly sweet and it made Ten want to gag.  

Okay, so, Taeyong was attractive. Ten would give him that. But he couldn't really see what Johnny saw in him beyond that. No one was this... _nice_. No one giggled or blushed this much. It had to be fake. He couldn't understand why Johnny would even want someone like that, he thought that his boyfriend loved his feisty side. That he loved his baby boy having a little fire in his belly.

But...maybe he didn't. Maybe he wanted someone more like Taeyong because they would be less trouble. He wouldn't have to reprimand someone so demure and obedient as much. Maybe...maybe Taeyong would be less hassle.  

Ten snapped out of his self-deprecating daze when a loud giggle came from across the table, going straight through him. Jesus Christ, that was annoying.  

Taeyong had managed to shuffle his chair closer to Johnny's without Ten realising, the elders hand in both of his own much smaller ones, palm facing upwards, fingers splayed. Was he- Was he seriously holding Ten's boyfriend's hand?

"So this is your love line. You see how yours kinda looks more like two lines ruining along side each other until they merge?" Ten's eyebrows furrowed as Taeyong ran his finger across Johnny's palm. The brunette practically giggled, clearly ticklish. What the fuck? Johnny didn't _giggle_. "That means you'll have more than one love in your life."

Ten scoffed.  

"Bullshit."

Taeyong would say anything to worm his way into Johnny's pants, wouldn't he?

"Ten."

Johnny's voice was so low it sent chills up his spine, but he chose to ignore it. He wasn't about to let Taeyong straight up lie to his boyfriend to get what he wanted.  

"It's true, actually." Taeyong smiled back, sweet an innocent as ever. "I can read your palm too, if you'd like."

"I'm good, thanks." Ten replied, voice strained as he tried his hardest to sound even the tiniest bit genuine. He didn't know why he even bothered, considering what he came out with next. "I'd rather you didn't touch me."

Ten flinched as strong fingers wrapped around his wrist, gripping tightly as Johnny's eyes bore into the side of his face. He merely turned to his boyfriend and smiled sweetly, as if to ask what the problem was.  

"Stop. It." Johnny's patience was beginning to wear thin. Ten knew fine well he wasn't meant to act up in public or around guests, and he was doing both. Maybe him meeting Taeyong wasn't such a good idea after all, especially not so soon.  

But Ten was past the point of caring. Taeyong looked pretty uncomfortable right now so there was no way he was going to stop. The hold Johnny had on his wrist was a clear indicator he was getting punished later anyway, so fuck it. He might as well go all out.  

"Well, if you want him to be your boyfriend, or whatever, he's gonna have to get used to every aspect of our relationship, right, Daddy?" Ten's voice was sweet and innocent but his intentions were anything but. He was fairly sure Johnny wouldn't have went into any detail about what he expected from Taeyong if this was to go any further - not yet, anyway. "He needs to understand punishments and stuff. Right?"

Johnny was livid. What was Ten playing at? He and Taeyong hadn't discussed anything like that, yet. It was still very early days. They hadn't even kissed yet, never mind anything else.  

"I do understand."  

Johnny gaze switched to Taeyong as the lavender-haired boy spoke up. He had been told by mutual friends that Taeyong was looking for a Dominant/submissive relationship, which was one of the reasons Johnny had such an interest in him. But he didn't realise just how into this Taeyong was.  

"I know that you would have to punish me if I was bad, but I know it'll help me learn to be better. I just want to be...good for you,-" Johnny's lips parted. Taeyong sounded so, fuck, willing. So obedient. The tone of Taeyong's voice made his stomach twist. It was at that point Johnny realised he would do anything to make Taeyong his.  

"-Daddy."

Ten sprung out of his seat, metal legs of the chair scraping across the tiled floor as he slammed his hands down on the table, force causing it to rock and sending Taeyong's drink flying all over him.  

He didn't even care because did he- Did he just fucking call Johnny Daddy? _Daddy?_ Johnny wasn't his Daddy, he was Ten's. Taeyong had no right.  

"Who the fuck do you think you are? You don't get to call him that."

"Ten!" Johnny stood to grab Taeyong's glass as it was knocked over, hoping to salvage the poor kids outfit by propping it back upright before the entire contents spilled out. He wasn't fast enough, though. Taeyong's white t-shirt was well and truly ruined. This was a fucking disaster. "Say sorry."

"No." Ten crossed his arms defiantly, looking down at Taeyong with a slight smirk on his lips. He hadn't intentionally swilled the elder with his own drink, but he was pretty proud of himself regardless. "Because I'm not. You're _my_ Daddy not his, he doesn't deserve to call you that."

Johnny chose to ignore him in favour of going to get some napkins to help clean Taeyong up. He really didn't have the time for Ten's bullshit right now. He'd deal with that when they got home.  

Ten sat back down, arms still folded across his chest as he glared at a rather shaken Taeyong. He couldn't even feel the slightly bit guilty about ruining what looked like pretty expensive clothes. As if he was going to let someone get away with calling _his_ Johnny 'Daddy'. No one had that privilege but him.  

"This isn't going to work, you know."  

Ten faltered as Taeyong spoke up, voice an octave lower than it had been the entire night. He knew he was fake.

"You're not going to scare me off, Ten. If anything you're just making yourself look stupid. You acting like a little bitch makes me look even more angelic by comparison." Taeyong smiled smugly, tilting his head. "I'm so much more obedient than a little brat like you."

Ten's jaw dropped. What. The. Fuck? Was Taeyong seriously coming for him? Was this the real him?  

"I like him, and he likes me, so you're just going to have to get used to me being around."

Ten was about to tell Taeyong to fuck right off when Johnny came back, napkins in hand as he tried his best to dry Taeyong off. Taeyong simply giggled as Johnny dabbed at his t-shirt, personality switching back to sickly-sweet. Ten's eyes narrowed at the scene in front of him, Johnny’s hand was way too fucking close to Taeyong's dick for his liking.  

"I'm so sorry about him." Johnny muttered, throwing his boyfriend a stern glance. "I'll buy you a new shirt if you want. We can go shopping next week."

"Oh, you don't have to do that." Taeyong felt his cheeks heat up, hands flapping, a little flustered. The last thing he wanted was Johnny thinking he was interested in his money. "I mean- I wouldn't say no to another date, but you don't have to buy me anything."

Johnny smiled as Taeyong giggled. God, he was so adorable. He had to have him. If only Ten would stop being so difficult.  

"I'm probably gonna head off now." Taeyong stood up, throwing his jacket on. "I feel kinda...sticky. I need a shower."

Ten rolled his eyes at Taeyong's choice of words. _Sticky_. Please.  

"Do you want me to take you?" Johnny knew Ten wouldn't be happy about the offer, but right now he didn't really care. It was his fault Taeyong was in this mess - that he wanted to leave. Not that he could blame him. The lavender haired boy was clearly uncomfortable.  

"I'll just walk, my place isn't far." Taeyong's let his eyes flutter shut as Johnny's fingers carded through his hair. Holy fuck that felt amazing. He wanted more. So much more. But he knew the time wasn't right. Making too bold of a move too early would ruin his chances. "This was nice though, we should do it again."  

Johnny was about to scoff - because there was no way in hell Taeyong could have enjoyed today - when the younger reached up on his toes to press the most subtle of kisses to the corner of Johnny's lips.  

Wow.  

It wasn't often that Johnny was stunned to silence, he considered himself pretty confident, pretty cool and collected, but that would do it. That was the first real sign of affection he'd gotten from Taeyong, the first real indicator that this could definitely be going somewhere.  

Taeyong was going to be perfect for him - he just knew it. He was so sweet and tiny and demure and smelled like vanilla and he had the cutest giggle and apparently his lips were really soft too and-

"What the fuck?"

Johnny's Taeyong-induced daze didn't last long because as soon as the pastel haired boy had left, Ten kicked up a fuss.  

"Did he just fucking _kiss_ you? In front of me?"

Johnny took a deep breath in, finger nails digging into the palms of his hands as he tried to remain composed. People were looking, and if there was one thing Johnny hated, it was being the centre of attention. Especially when his boyfriend was embarrassing him in public.  

"Get in the car, Ten. We're going home."

"Seriously?!" Ten knew he was raising his voice. He knew he was causing a scene. But this guy had just kissed his boyfriend in front of him, and Johnny wasn't even going to acknowledge it or apologise? Of course he was fucking angry. Who did that? "You're seriously okay with that little slut kissing you? In front of me? _I'm_ meant to be your boyfriend, Johnny, not him."  

Johnny's patience was wearing thin. He could understand Ten's frustrations, his reservations about this entire situation - but this isn't how the younger should be going about things and he knew that. This was a conversation for home, between the two of them. It shouldn't involve every fucking person in this bar.  

"Chittaphon."

Ten flinched as Johnny used his birth name. That's when he knew he had gone too far, shrinking in on himself as he cautiously glanced around. There were so many eyes on him. Fuck.  

He had really fucked up.  

"Car. Now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!! pls let me know what u thought ♡  
> if you wanna shout at me abt anything feel free to add me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lowkeyamen) (i am friendless) or on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lowkeyamen/) (where i talk all sorts of gay shit) and i also have a [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lowkeyamen) bc, well, i am despo for attention pls love me uwu thank u xo


	2. grocery shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello sorry this isn't an actual update i just had to split the first chapter bc as i was writing the rest of this fic i was like 'what was i thinking w a 9k word chapter i'm setting myself up for failure' so i've halved it bc i just cannot compare to that lmao and i am v anal abt my chapters being consistent so SORRY
> 
> but the next chapter shouldn't be too long i've been on a real writing binge atm!!!

The car ride home was...silent. Johnny didn't even look at him, eyes focused straight ahead on the road, fingers flexing as he gripped onto the steering wheel. 

There was nothing Ten hated more than the silent treatment.  

Johnny didn't even acknowledge him as he got out of the car, didn't come around to open his door like he usually would, just headed straight inside, leaving the front door wide open for Ten to shut behind him. It made the younger's stomach twist.  

"D-Daddy, I'm so-"

"Go wait for me in the dining room."

Ten obeyed, scuttling off. He absolutely hated being punished but he wasn't going to make matters worse by trying to get out of it.  

He wrung his fingers together, leg bouncing with nervous energy as he tried to keep it together. He knew he shouldn't have acted like that, but he just couldn't stand the idea of Johnny with someone else.  

"Daddy," Ten started as Johnny entered the room, hoping some last minute grovelling would help, "look, I-"

Johnny scoffed, cutting him off as he took a chair at the opposite end of the dining table.  

"Do you really think you deserve to call me that right now?"

Ten winced. That hurt. He was Johnny’s baby boy, he-  

"S-Sir, I'm really sorry."

Johnny sighed, fingers clasping in front of him as he leaned on the table. He needed to punish Ten, but he had to make sure the younger knew exactly why he was getting reprimanded, the last thing he wanted was Ten thinking he was in trouble for having feelings.  

"We need to talk about this, properly. So we're going to drop all honorifics and I'm going to postpone your punishment, because I'm only punishing you for the way you acted, not necessarily how you feel."

Ten let out a breath he hadn't even realised he'd been holding in. He hadn't been expecting that. But he knew Johnny wasn't spiteful, that he would never ignore Ten's feelings - especially when it came to something as important as this.  

"I know this is a big change, and it's hard for you. I get that, but you can't take that out on Taeyong."

Ten suppressed a roll of his eyes. The last thing he needed was getting into any more trouble.  

"I just- I feel like I'm losing you."

"Baby-" Johnny's shoulders dropped at how small Ten's voice sounded. He stood up, taking a seat closer to his boyfriend, closing the distance between them. "You know it's not like that. You'll never lose me."

"I know it's- He's so  _perfect_." Ten's voice cracked, eyes welling up as he thought about Taeyong. Really thought about him. His perfect face. His perfect little laugh. His perfect personality. He was just everything Ten wasn't. "He's so sweet and obedient and fucking gorgeous and he's everything you could possibly want in a baby boy and then there's just me I'm- I'm-"

Ten's breath shuddered as he tried to get his words out. He knew he wasn't good enough for Johnny, he just didn't want to say it aloud. Because what if Johnny agreed? What if he really did want to replace him with Taeyong?  

"What if you realise...that he's better for you than I am."

"Baby-" Johnny sighed again, reaching over to lace his fingers with Ten's. That was the last thing he wanted his boyfriend to think. "I could never replace you, okay? You're my baby boy, and I love you more than anything. Yeah, you can be a little brat sometimes, and I don't exactly like punishing you as much as I have to, but I wouldn't change you for the world. I love you just the way you are."

Ten sniffled, eyes focused on their intertwined fingers, squeezing softly. He believed everything Johnny said, how could he not? The elder never went a day without telling Ten how much he loved him, and a more rational part of his brain was telling him that Johnny would never abandon him for someone else. But it was just...hard.  

"Can I-" Ten's eyes flickered up to meet Johnny's only to trail back down to his boyfriends lap. He really needed a cuddle right now, but considering a punishment was still looming over his head, he felt like he should ask permission first.  

"Of course, baby, come here."

Ten couldn't help but smile as Johnny opened his arms, inviting him to nuzzle into his chest. Which he did, sighing contentedly as strong arms wrapped around him, as kisses were pressed to the crown of his head. He could never get sick of cuddling Johnny.  

Johnny rocked his tiny boyfriend back and forth. He wasn't used to seeing Ten like this; the younger oozed confidence. Seeing him so insecure and self conscious made his heart wrench.  

Maybe he should just forget about Taeyong, Ten should be his priority. After all, it might not even work out between the two of them, and he couldn't ruin his relationship with the love of his life on a whim.  

They could talk about this more tomorrow, right now he needed to show his boyfriend how much he loved him without any distractions. He carried the younger to their living room, settling down with Ten still cuddled into his lap as he popped a movie on.  

Ten sighed blissfully. This was everything he could ever want. Just...Johnny. Arms wrapped around his waist, face buried in his chest as they cuddled for what felt like hours. Just the two of them. No one else. Maybe it was selfish, but he didn't really care. Surely if there was one aspect of his life he was allowed to be selfish in, it was his boyfriend. Johnny was his everything. Why would he ever want to share that?  

"You feeling better, baby?"

Ten nodded against the elders chest.  

"And you know that I love you and I'm not trying to replace you?"

"Yes, Daddy." Ten smiled to himself as Johnny’s fingers threaded through dark hair. "I love you too."

"Good." Johnny nudged his shoulder, urging Ten to sit next to him on the sofa, which the younger did with a groan. He was comfortable. "Then strip for me."

Ten's ears pricked up at that. Was Johnny gonna-? He bit down on his bottom lip, eyes fixed on his boyfriends. Johnny was a sucker for eye contact.  

He took his clothes off painfully slowly, making sure his Daddy took in every inch of his body. He could feel himself getting hard from that alone; from eyes greedily looking him up and down, from the slight smirk on his boyfriends lips that guaranteed he was in for a treat.  

"Daddy." He breathed out, already desperate for Johnny to touch him as he threw his boxers to the ground. "Please."

Johnny's eyes lit up. Ten was always so eager to please, and he looked so perfect offering himself up on a plate; sat on his knees on their sofa in nothing but his collar.  

"Work yourself open for me, beautiful."

Ten felt his cheeks heat up. He absolutely loved putting a show on for his Daddy. He could get off solely on the fact all of Johnny’s attention was on him. On the way he whined and moaned as he fucked into himself, because Ten knew fine well how good he looked.  

"Fuck." Ten gasped out as he slid a spit-slicked finger into his entrance. He wanted to get this over with so he could have Johnny inside of him, but he couldn't help but tease his boyfriend a little. Johnny may be his Dominant, but Ten liked to push the boundaries as much as possible. He liked to get his Daddy so hot and bothered with his lewd moans and cries is pleasure that the elder couldn't hold out any longer.  

"You look so good, baby." Johnny’s smirk deepened as Ten added another finger, hips rocking slightly as he fucked himself. "Tell me what you want."

"You." Ten's answer was instant. Because it was true. He didn't even have to think about it. He wanted Johnny and he wanted him now. "I want your cock, Daddy. I want you to fuck me."

"Elaborate."

Ten whimpered as his fingers brushed up against that overly sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him. Holy fuck. He knew how much Johnny loved hearing him talk dirty, but he already wanted it so bad.  

"I-I want you to bend me over, spread my cheeks and stick your cock in me." Ten screwed his eyes shut, only momentarily as he slid a third finger in. He couldn't take Johnny on just two. "Daddy, I want you to fuck me so hard I can't scream your name anymore. I want you to come in me. I'm gonna be so good for you, I promise."

Johnny quirked an eyebrow.  

"You promise?"

Ten nodded furiously, free hand gripping onto the back of the sofa as he tried to hold on. The last thing he wanted was to come without permission, but holy fuck did this feel good.  

"Please, Daddy, I'll do anything you want."

"Face down, ass up."

Ten's heart skipped a beat. That was one of his favourite positions. Johnny taking him from behind, fingers digging into hips, sure to leave angry red marks, face buried in a pillow, the not knowing what was about to come. He fucking loved it.  

He scrambled to get in position, desperate to be good for Johnny. To be perfect.  

His breath shuddered as Johnny's fingers skimmed over the curve of his ass. This was really happening. A couple of hours ago he was scared he was losing Johnny for good, and now he was going to fuck Ten into next week.  

"You're so gorgeous, baby boy." Johnny chuckled under his breath at the way Ten's hole contracted as his finger ghosted over it. He was so fucking hungry for it.  

Ten groaned as Johnny pushed into him. Holy Fuck that felt so-

Wait.  

Why was Johnny cold? And why did he feel so...plastic.  

Ten's breath hitched as he clamped down around something thinner than what had been pushed into him.  

Was that. No-

"Okay, come on, get your coat."

Ten's eyebrows furrowed as he pushed himself up onto his palms. What the fuck?

"We need to go grocery shopping and the supermarket shuts in a few hours so hurry up."

G-grocery shopping? What was going on? Why would-

Fuck.  

His punishment. He had completely forgot. He was so absorbed in Johnny, so desperate to be fucked his Daddy he had totally forgot that he had a punishment looming over his head.  

And now he had a fucking plug in him.

"What?" Johnny sneered as Ten's breath shallowed, still on his hands and knees, looking completely pathetic. "You didn't actually think I was going to fuck you, did you? After the little performance you put on tonight?"

"Bu-" Ten started, voice wavering. He thought his punishment would at least be postponed until tomorrow. But he stopped himself, because he knew he was already in enough trouble. "What do you want me to do, S-Sir?"

"I've told you. Get your coat, we're going shopping."

Ten stood, legs a little shaky as he tried to ignore how hard he was, tried to ignore how uncomfortable the plug inside of him was. He bent down to pick up his boxers, to start getting ready.  

"Did I tell you to get dressed?"

"N-no, but-"

"Coat. Nothing else."

Ten nodded. Fuck. He was really in for it tonight. Part of him had hoped maybe Johnny would go a little softer on him due to how upset he was - but he knew that had nothing to do with it. He wasn't being punished for his feelings, he was being punished for his actions. For the way he had treated Taeyong. For causing a scene. For humiliating his Daddy.  

He knew exactly which coat Johnny wanted him to wear. A beige mac that stopped around mid-thigh; even shorter when he tied the belt around his waist as the material bunched up. He pulled at the hem, hoping to cover just a little more of his modesty. He prayed to god it wasn't windy outside.  

"Put your shoes on, Ten." Johnny was stood at the door, his own coat buttoned up, house keys in hand. He wasn't fucking about, was he?  

Ten stepped into the shoes Johnny had put out for him. Heels. Fucking heels. He guessed it would look pretty weird if he was walking around in sneakers and a coat with no pants, but he at least wish Johnny had let him dress up properly, let him wear a wig or something. No one would look twice if they thought he was a girl with a super short dress on under her coat. God knows what people were going to think of him looking like this. And that was without taking into account he was still wearing his collar. For fucks sake.  

But he went along with it, because he knew things could get so, so much worse if he were to disobey.  

The supermarket wasn't that far away from their house, but they would usually take the car anyway. Not today though. Johnny wanted Ten to feel well and truly humiliated, just like he had earlier. He had to learn that there was no excuse for acting the way he had before.  

Luckily, due to it being the middle of July, it was still pretty light outside and there were plenty of people around. Plenty of people to double take as they walked down the street. Wondering what the fuck the person whose arm was linked with Johnny's was wearing - or what they weren't wearing, may be more apt.  

Ten kept his eyes averted at the ground as they walked, clinging onto his boyfriend. He would rather be oblivious to the looks people were giving. To the pointed fingers and curious stares.  

He had to cling to the hem of his coat once they came to the crossing of a main road, after a bus sped past, a gust of wind following. He was just thankful there was no one waiting across the road at the other side of the crossing, or he was pretty sure they would have gotten a full blown view of his dick.  

This was fucking  _hell_.  

Ten inwardly groaned as they entered the supermarket. It was 8pm on a Wednesday, why the fuck was it so busy? He had really hoped there would be just the odd person here. But no. There were groups of students, couples, families with kids. Everyone and their fucking grandmother seemed to be here.  

But he had no choice but to grab a shopping basket and follow Johnny down the aisles. It's not like he could just turn around and go home. Looking like this? On his own? No chance. And he couldn't cause another scene. God knows what Johnny would do to him then. Whatever it would be, he'd regret even being born no doubt.  

So he tried to keep his head held high, tried to own it despite the way his cheeks burned and the fact he couldn't look anyone on the eye.  

"Can you get me some detergent?"

Detergent. How wonderfully domestic.  

That had been the first time Johnny had spoken to him since they left the house. They'd been wandering around the store in silence as Johnny picked random items to put into the basket he had taken from Ten.  

Ten nodded with a hushed 'yes sir' as he went to grab the brand they usually used.  

"Not that one. Bottom shelf."

Ten hesitated. Why wouldn't Johnny want this one? He loved when his clothes smelled like ylang ylang why would he want-

Oh.  

Because Ten would have to bend down to get it and he was fucking naked under this coat. That's why.  

"Johnny I can't-"

Johnny quirked an eyebrow in response, not even having to speak to reprimand his boyfriend.  

"Sir," Ten corrected himself, "there are people around."

"You mean like how there were people around this afternoon when you completely embarrassed me?"

"I-"

"Ten." Johnny’s voice was low as he took a step forward, inching towards his boyfriend. "You made me look like a fucking idiot today. You disobeyed me on a number of occasions, are you really willing to find out what will happen if you disobey me again?"

Ten swallowed thickly as Johnny's voice set off a wave of goosebumps down his arms. He knew he should have held back earlier, but he was just so annoyed. He knew he wasn't meant to cause a scene and behave when they were in public, but he lashed out anyway. He broke the rules and now he had to be punished for it. Johnny wanted him to feel just as embarrassed as he did in that bar. In front of Taeyong.  

He couldn't disobey again. He had to be good for his Daddy.  

Ten quickly scanned up and down the aisle. There was no one there. Sure, there were CCTV cameras, but he wasn't so bothered about that. This was the perfect opportunity to just get this over and done with.  

So, he went for it, left hand trying its hardest to pull the hem of his coat down over his backside as he bent, right hand grabbing the detergent Johnny requested. He was pretty sure it wasn't doing much good, that his ass, and probably the plug that was in it, were on show, but if he was quick then hopefully no one would see and Johnny wouldn't be able to punish him any further.  

"Here you go, Sir."

"Good boy." Johnny took the detergent from Ten before placing it back on the shelf and grabbing the one they usually used. As if he was going to wash his clothes in lavender. He just wanted to make his boyfriend suffer.  

And boy, was Ten suffering. Not only was he furiously red with embarrassment, not only was everyone staring at this boy in a pair of heels, a collar and what appeared to be nothing but a coat, but he was also rock solid. Sure, he had a semi when they left, but the folds of his coat just about managed to cover it. But now he was competing with walking around with a plug in his ass, and if he was being perfectly honest, this was all turning him on a little. He had no fucking idea why. But it was. Maybe he was into exhibitionism. Probably. He wouldn't put it past himself.  

Things only got worse when they got to the bakery aisle, Ten's favourite. He absolutely loved the smell of baked goods. They were just so warm and inviting and reminded him of home for some reason.  

"Pick what you want."

Was Johnny really allowing him a treat? During punishment? There was no way he was going to pass that up.  

"R-really?" Johnny nodded, face as poker straight as it had been all evening. "Thank you, Sir."

Ten mulled over some of the pastries in front of him as he tried to decide. He didn't want to take too long in case Johnny began to get impatient, but they all looked so good. Fuck it. He ended up just grabbing the one that was closest to him, not wanting to make his Daddy wait any longer.  

But it wasn't in his hands for long.  

A jolt ripped through his body, causing him to drop the apricot crown he had picked up. Fortunately it landed back in the bakery basket, and not on the floor.  

"S-Sir." He just about managed to squeak out, finger balling into tight fists as vibrations pulsed through him. That wasn't just a butt plug, was it? He should have expected that, really. Johnny genuinely wanted to humiliate him, and having a vibrator stuck in his ass while he was wearing no underwear in the middle of a busy supermarket would definitely do that.  

"What? Don't you want a treat?" Johnny’s voice was perfectly calm, ignoring what he was doing to the younger via the remote control in his hand as he referenced the pastry.  

Ten tried to regulate his breathing, nodding slowly as he picked the apricot crown back up, bagged it and popped it in the basket Johnny was holding. He swallowed thickly as Johnny started off back down the aisles, trying to follow him on shaky legs. Not only did he have a vibrator going off inside of him, but he was also in heels, and he was worried the combination would cause him to fall over. That would be embarrassing enough without the added fact he'd be flashing everyone if he did.  

"Hurry up, Ten."

Why did Johnny have to walk so fast? Why were his legs so fucking long?  

It felt like they were in the supermarket for hours. It was only an extra fifteen minutes, but to Ten it felt like hours. He grew accustomed to the dull vibrations in his backside, that was until Johnny decided to up the ante every so often, causing him to squeak or moan softly under his breath.  

"Pick me out some apples." This seemed like a perfectly reasonable request - despite the fact Ten absolutely hated fruit - until Johnny cranked the vibrator right up, causing him to knock a good twenty apples off of the display.  

"Look what a mess you've made." Johnny tutted as an apple rolled up against his shoe. "You better tidy this up. You can't expect some poor worker to clean up after you."

Ten whimpered as he watched the apples roll away. Some of them had gotten so far. Johnny really wasn't messing around here, was he? Ten knew fine well how much his boyfriend hated him causing a scene, how much Johnny hated feeling awkward and embarrassed because of him, but he did it anyway. In front of Taeyong, nonetheless. It was no wonder Johnny was being so harsh.  

He was thankful that the store wasn't quite as busy as it was when they first came in due to the time getting on, meaning there weren't as many people around to accidentally grab an eyeful of his ass, or his ever-hardening dick, as he crouched down to collect the fruit.  

He caught Johnny looking at his watch out of the corner of his eye as he scrambled to get them all, a thin layer of sweat forming on his forehead as the vibrator worked inside of him. He could sense a pressure around his sinuses, as if he was ready to burst out in tears because this was all getting too much. But he couldn't. He had to be good. He had to prove to his daddy that he could be good an follow orders. Crying would only result in him causing another scene.  

He was thankful that Johnny lowered the velocity of the vibrator as soon as his task was up, making it a little easier for him to get around. He was even more thankful when they left - only after Johnny cranked it up one last time as they paid the cashier. She gave him such a weird look when he yelped and grabbed onto the edge of the cash desk that he had to pass it off as stomach cramps.  

But at least they were heading home now. The streets were practically empty and it was getting dark, so he didn't feel quite as self conscious as he linked his arm with Johnny's. They probably looked the perfect picture of domesticity to anyone walking by - they may question Ten's attire, but generally they looked like your average couple on their way back from the grocery store.

And Ten almost felt like that. Almost. The vibrator was beginning to take its toll, and he was so hard now his coat was tenting in a less than flattering way. He was genuinely worried this dick was going to poke out considering the coat he had on didn't button all the way to the bottom.  

"How do you feel?"

"Okay." Ten just about managed to gasp out. He didn't want to look weak or like he couldn't handle it in front of Johnny.  

"Good."

But he wished he had have been upfront with the fact this was killing him, because Johnny took that as a sign to take things to another level.  

Ten's legs buckled as Johnny cranked the vibrator back up, thankful he was holding onto his boyfriend because he would have been on the ground by now if not.  

Johnny suppressed a smirk at the shameless moan Ten let out, at tears threatening to spill over the younger's lashes, at the way fingers gripped into his bicep as Ten struggled to keep upright in his heels. At the wet, reddened head of his boyfriends cock peeking through the opening of his coat, just for a second as he tried to collect himself.  

"Don't you dare even think about coming."

"But, Sir, I-" Ten could barely speak, never mind walk. His stomach tightened as he tried to keep it together, as he tried his hardest to stop himself from giving into the pleasure that was currently coursing through his body. "I'm close."

"I don't care." Johnny’s voice was calm as ever as he continued to walk, Ten hanging off of him, struggling to keep up. "You know sexual acts in public are illegal, right? You wouldn't want me calling the police on you because you're such a little slut you can't help but get off in public, would you?"

A more rational part of Ten's mind knew that Johnny would never do that - that he wouldn't actually try to get his boyfriend arrested, but after what he had been through so far this evening, he wouldn't put it past him. He never took Johnny’s threats lightly.  

"N-no, Sir."

"Then hurry up so we can get home before this ice cream melts."

Ten used all of his willpower to make it to their front door without orgasming or falling over in these ridiculous shoes Johnny made him wear, but he really wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out. He stumbled out of the heels as soon as he stepped in the house, his feet flat on the floor took the pressure off, even if it was just the tiniest bit.  

He wished it had helped more. He was rooted to the ground, gripping onto the cabinet by the door they kept their keys on, frightened to move in case the slightest brushing of his coat up against his cock tipped him over the edge. It hurt. Really hurt. But the vibrations didn't give up, every inch of his body on fire as it begged for release. But he couldn't. He needed to prove himself.  

He waited there while Johnny put away the groceries, hoping to god not helping wouldn't be held against him. He really couldn't take any more punishments.  

"So," Johnny emerged from the kitchen, arms folded across his chest, remote control still in his hand as he leaned up against the door frame, across the hall from his boyfriend, "do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry." Ten's voice was barely above a whisper, too scared to make any bold move - even speaking up. His entire body felt so fragile he wasn't sure he could cope.  

"What was that?"

"I'm sorry!"

Johnny's features softened, just a little, as he closed in on the younger. He turned the vibrator off, allowing Ten to let go a little, to be able to speak properly. He was clearly suffering.  

"What for?"

"For disobeying you! For acting out and showing you up in public! For being a brat and-"

"And?"

"And...I'm sorry for being a dick to Taeyong. I shouldn't have done that." Ten knew he had went too far. None of this was Taeyong's fault, he couldn't blame the elder because Johnny liked him.  

Johnny sighed. "No, you shouldn't have. I get that you have your hang ups about adding someone else to our relationship, and we need to talk about that more, but that doesn't give you the right to treat anyone like that."

"I know." Ten was well aware he has crossed a line, but in the heat of the moment he just didn't care. It was something he would have to work on in the future. More than anything he hated hearing that underlying tone of disappointment in his Daddy's voice. "I won't do it again."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Good, I forgive you."

Johnny looked down at his boyfriend. He looked so...wrecked. He untied the belt around Ten's slim waist, peeling the coat off of him, causing the younger to shudder as cool air hit his overly sensitive skin. He was hard. Painfully hard. But he had managed to hold on. Managed to follow commands. He was willing to fight the urge to orgasm just to prove he could be good and do as he was told.  

He leaned in, scooping Ten up in his arms, bridal style. The dark haired boy whimpered, automatically snuggling into Johnny's hold. It felt like hours since his boyfriend had showed him even the slightest bit of affection.  

But, Johnny wasn't a spiteful Dom. Yes, he would think up the cruelest of punishments to get his point across, to ensure Ten would think twice about acting up next time, but his main goal was to look after the younger, to make him feel loved. He would never leave Ten in this state after he had learnt his lesson.  

That was something that had always been important to Johnny. Some Doms may not believe in aftercare when it comes to punishments, they think that it sends mixed messages towards their submissive. But Johnny didn't see it that way. He could never leave Ten without a kiss and a cuddle after he'd been chastised, because he knew that would be an even harsher punishment than the one he had just inflicted. Once Ten understood what he had done wrong, then the punishment was over and they would move on. Johnny was his Daddy, after all. He didn't exactly enjoy punishing Ten, but it was something that needed to be done when the younger broke their rules.  

"I really am sorry, Daddy. I swear I'll be better." Ten felt the need to apologise again as Johnny laid him down on his bed. As soon as Johnny said he forgave Ten, he was allowed to drop the title of Sir. That was one of their rules, forgiveness signified the punishment was over.  

"I know you will, baby." Johnny’s voice was soft, it made something in his chest flutter. "Because if you ever try to pull anything like that again, I won't be so lenient."

Lenient? That's what Johnny classed as lenient? Fuck. Okay there was no way he'd try and pull that shit again. It clearly hadn't worked in his favour. Not only had he not scared Taeyong off, but he'd gotten punished and disappointed his Daddy.  

"I'm proud of you for taking your punishment like a big boy, though. I've trained you well."

Ten gasped as Johnny's fingers circled around the base of his erection. Holy fuck. He needed that so bad. It had been so long since he'd been touched he was absolutely aching for it.  

"Daddy-"

"Do you wanna come, baby? I think you've earned it."

"Yes!" Ten's hips bucked as Johnny stroked him painfully slowly, hungry for more. "Please, Daddy, I need you so bad."

Johnny's lips quirked up at the desperation in Ten's voice, fingers tightening. He could never resist getting Ten off. The sound of the boy he loved begging for release, moaning, screaming his name. It was his favourite sound in the world.  

"Go on then, baby, come when you're ready."

Ten let himself relax, let himself sink into the bedsheets as Johnny picked up the pace. He had been holding on for so long that every inch of his body ached, his stomach muscles cramping, head pounding, it felt nice to finally into Johnny's touch.  

Johnny stroked his fingers through Ten's hair, coaxing the younger boy closer to orgasm. He was thanked with a series of soft whines and moans of his name as pleasure contorted his features.  

This felt so, so fucking amazing he didn't want it to stop but holy fuck he couldn't hold on any longer. He had waited way too long already. He couldn't- He had to-

"Daddy!"

When Ten finally came - he came hard. Double hard as he clamped down on the plug that was still lodged deep inside of him. So hard he was pretty sure he pulled a muscle from how violently his back arched off of the mattress. So hard the neighbours probably heard him scream. So hard when he finally reopened his eyes he couldn't seem to see properly due to a mess of black dots dancing around in his vision. So hard he couldn't quite seem to catch his breath afterwards as he pathetically pawed at Johnny's chest.  

"That's my boy." Johnny whispered, leaning in to press a soft kiss to his baby's forehead. Ten couldn't do anything but whine at the contact. It had only been a few hours but he had missed Johnny's kisses so much that he whined even more when the elder pulled away to speak.  

"How about we get you cleaned up and have something to eat? Hm?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!! pls let me know what u thought ♡  
> if you wanna shout at me abt anything feel free to add me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lowkeyamen) (i am friendless) or on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lowkeyamen/) (where i talk all sorts of gay shit) and i also have a [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lowkeyamen) bc, well, i am despo for attention pls love me uwu thank u xo


	3. cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hello I still cannot believe the amount of attention this series is getting lmao I am def not used to this but thank you so much!!!  
> anyway here is a REAL update. apologies for the lack of smut but this actually had some plot unlike cotton candy so,,,,,  
> But don't worry there will be some in further chapters!!!!!!

Johnny should have known better than to think his boyfriend had learnt his lesson. This was Ten, after all. The younger was particularly stubborn and his bad habits died hard. 

The brunette was in his room, styling his hair ready for a date. A date with Taeyong. He hadn't let Ten's jealousy put him off, because he knew Taeyong would be the prefect addition to their relationship. That the amethyst-haired boy was adorable. He was sweet and considerate and had this air about him that just seemed to light up the room no matter what company he was in. He was passionate and talented and every time he smiled a kaleidoscope of butterflies set off in Johnny's stomach. He hadn't felt this way since he first met Ten. 

But that was the only thing holding him back from really going for it with Taeyong. His boyfriend. 

He had always known about Ten's jealous streak. The way the younger would cling to him whenever anyone he posed as a threat was around, the daggers he would shoot across the room at people that would so much as look at his boyfriend wrong. 

But Johnny just wasn't like that, sure, he hated when Ten flirted with other people but that was only because he knew the younger did it to get a rise out of him. And while he did find Ten's possessiveness a turn on to an extent, he couldn't limit his love to just one person. He lived to look after people, and the idea of having more than one baby boy made his heart swell. 

He knew it would be good for them. He would have two people to love and spoil and Ten would have someone to keep him company when he wasn't here - because he knew how much that killed him. Johnny's job meant he had to work away, often for weeks on end, and he knew how much that affected his boyfriend's mood. He hated only being able to speak to Ten via FaceTime, and he especially hated how withdrawn and depressed the boy would get when he was on his own because he thrived off of attention and human contact. 

He just wished Ten saw it that way. That this could be good for the both of them, that Johnny wasn't doing this for selfish reasons and definitely wasn't trying to replace him. How could he ever? Ten was his everything. 

"You look cute."

Johnny couldn't help but smile as Ten leaned up against the doorway to their bedroom, dressed in nothing but a loose crop top that showed off his toned stomach and a tight pair of boxer briefs. 

"Thanks, baby."

He knew how much his boyfriend loved his hair pushed back off of his face. When he could see just how perfect Johnny's bone structure was. 

"I  _kinda_  just wanna mess it up, though." Ten smirked as he positioned himself behind Johnny, so the elder could see him in the mirror, fingers stroking through chocolate hair, smoothing out any stray hairs Johnny couldn't quite reach. 

"Maybe later." Johnny chuckled as Ten trailed barely there kisses down the back of his neck, starting just below his ear, Johnny's most sensitive spot. Ten really knew how to get his attention, huh? But he knew exactly what his boyfriend was playing at, and it wasn't going to work. "I need to leave soon."

Ten whined, arms wrapping around Johnny's shoulders. Why did he have to go out? Literally, why would he want to go on a date with someone else when he had everything he wanted back home? Maybe Ten'd just have to change his mind. 

"Wouldn't you rather stay in with me?" Ten rounded his boyfriend, settling himself down in Johnny's lap, legs spread, one each side of the elders hips. He ran his fingers down Johnny's chest, toying with the buttons of his freshly pressed white shirt, only threatening to pop them open. "We'd have so much more fun."

Johnny smirked. Ten was so predictable.

"Oh really? What makes you think that?" Johnny decided he'd play along, just for a bit. His taxi wouldn't be here for a little while, anyway. 

Ten bit down on his bottom lip as Johnny gripped onto his thighs, pushing them further apart, just ever so slightly. He inched his way up Johnny's lap, so their chests were almost touching. 

"Because you know fine well I'll let you do whatever you want to me-" Ten leaned in, lips brushing up against his boyfriends. He repositioned himself slightly, pushing his hips down, gasping softly as his hardening bulge pressed up against the zipper of Johnny's jeans. "-Daddy."

Johnny tried not to let on how much this was actually affecting him, because holy fuck, Ten was good. He could play Johnny like a fiddle, and usually the elder couldn't help but give in to his bratty baby boy. But not tonight. He planned on teasing Ten back. 

"You're gonna have to be more specific than that, baby." Johnny rubbed his palms up and down Ten's thighs, eliciting soft moans from the dark-haired boy. "I want to hear you say it."

Ten silently applauded himself. He was so good at getting what he wanted. All he had to do was talk a little dirty and Johnny was sure to be his tonight, not Taeyong's. 

"Well, first," Ten lifted himself off of Johnny's lap, pushing the elder's knees apart so he could kneel down on the floor and position himself between them, "I want to suck your dick. I want to make you come with just my mouth, Daddy. And I'm going to finger myself while I do it because I know how much you love watching me moan around your cock."

Ten looked up at his boyfriend through thick eyelashes, fingers teasing at the zipper of Johnny's jeans. 

"I want you to come all over my face, and then bend me over the dressing table so I can see what a filthy little whore I am all covered in come while you fuck me."

Johnny couldn't help but chuckle lowly under his breath. Ten knew exactly how to get him going, and he'd be lying if he said it wasn't working. His baby boy lived to please. 

"You  _are_  a filthy little whore, aren't you, precious?"

Ten nodded. Eagerly. He loved being called that. But only by his Daddy. No one else would ever get away with calling him that. 

"But I'm  _your_ whore, Daddy. Only you get to see me like this."

Johnny smirked. That's what he liked to hear. He may not be overly possessive, it was difficult to be when one was polyamorous, but he did truly love that no one else got to see Ten like this; on his knees, desperation dripping off of him, begging for his face to be fucked. That was for Johnny's eyes only. And he absolutely loved it. 

"That's right, you're all mine." Johnny pulled Ten up by his wrists, coaxing the younger to settle back down in his lap, arms wrapping around the boy's waist as he leant in for a kiss. A kiss Ten didn't hesitate to reciprocate. 

Ten's fingers found their way into Johnny's hair, hips rolling ever so slightly, just as a gentle reminder of how badly he wanted his Daddy's cock. He squeaked into Johnny's mouth as the elder grabbed at his ass, hoisting him up onto the dressing table, having to crane his neck to kiss his six foot three boyfriend how he was standing. He fucking loved how much bigger Johnny was than him. 

"And you know what that means, don't you, baby boy?"

Ten gasped into Johnny's mouth as the brunette rutted against him. He was so hard. They both were, and Ten couldn't wait to feel Johnny inside of him. 

"Daddy-"

"It means you have to be a good boy and do whatever I say, right?"

Ten nodded, hands pawing at Johnny's chest. 

"Anything. I'll do anything, Daddy. I want you so, so bad."

"My little angel is always so eager to please." 

Ten whimpered as Johnny kissed him again. He loved that his boyfriend was so completely absorbed in him; he'd probably missed his taxi and forgotten all about Taeyong by now. Ten was the only one he needed. 

"I'm gonna be so good for you, Daddy." Ten craned his neck even more, he couldn't get enough of Johnny's lips, didn't want this to stop until his own lips were firmly wrapped around the elders cock. He had to prove that Johnny belonged to him and no one else. 

"Good." Johnny pulled back, straightening out his shirt. "Then you'll wait for me to get home."

_What?_

Ten's jaw dropped as Johnny backed away, popping his watch on his wrist and grabbing his jacket off the back of the chair. 

What was happening? Was Johnny seriously just going to leave him? Like this?

"Wh- Daddy, no! You ca- You're still going?"

"Of course I am, you know I don't break promises, Ten."

"But you...we- Daddy don't go!"

"Ten, don't start." Johnny's voice lowered. "You've been so good, don't ruin it now."

"I- But-" Ten's breath shuddered. He was so fucking hard. He thought he was going to get fucked until he couldn't stand anymore by the man he loved. He thought Johnny was going to choose him. 

But no. 

He was choosing Taeyong. 

"Is he really more important to you than I am?"

Johnny froze in the doorway of their bedroom, slowly turning to face the younger. 

"That's the last thing I want you to think, babe." Johnny sighed, taking Ten's hand and guiding his boyfriend to sit down on the end of their bed with him. "I love you, okay, more than anything. That'll never change. But I like Taeyong too."

Ten made a face. He couldn't help himself. Why couldn't Johnny just be happy with him? 

"I wish you could just give him a chance. I  _know_ you'll like him, the two of you have a lot in common and I know how much you hate when I have to leave you alone. Imagine having someone here while I'm working away?"

Ten avoided Johnny's gaze. He did hate being alone. Like, really hated it. When Johnny had to work away he could barely function, he didn't eat or sleep properly. To say he had abandonment issues was an understatement. But that's why all of this was so hard. He knew Johnny would never leave him, especially not for someone else, but there was still that nagging voice in the back of his head. 

No. He had to shut that up. Johnny would never leave him. He'd never trade him in for anyone else. He would  _never_  stop loving him. 

"I'm sorry, I'm just- I'm being selfish again." Ten knew he was, deep down. "I just...I  _kinda_  hoped you'd forget about him if I talked dirty enough."

He knew that his insecurities were completely illogical because Johnny always went out of his way to show the younger how much he cared about him. He knew he was in a loving relationship and that Johnny would do anything to make him happy. But...that should go both ways, right? He had to make sure Johnny was happy too. And he knew that being good and obeying his Daddy would make him very happy, and as much as he hated to admit it, going out with Taeyong would probably make him happy too. Even if Ten was left home alone...rock hard. 

Johnny smiled softly. 

"It's cute how you think you have one up on me." He pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend's nose, making the dark-haired boy blush. "But I can read you like a book; you should know that by now, baby boy."

Ten couldn't help but smile back. That was true. Johnny knew him inside and out. Knew his past, his dreams, his biggest fears. He knew the very particular order in which he liked his sandwiches being made and that sometimes his anxiety got so bad that the only thing that could call him down was sucking on the elders fingers because it not only served as a distraction but made him feel completely and utterly wanted because who in their right mind would be okay with that? 

Johnny. That's who. 

The love of his life that would do literally anything for him. 

"You  _do_  know me better than anyone else." Ten shrugged, fingertips brushing up against his boyfriends as the taxi honked outside. "Go have fun."

"I'll be back before you even know it, baby." Johnny leaned in for one final kiss. That was a tradition Johnny had always kept up - no matter what was going on between them, whether they had been arguing or if Ten was being punished, he never left the house without a kiss. 

"And if you're a good boy," his eyes flickered down to the bulge in Ten's boxers, "I'll bring you dessert home."

Ten giggled at the double entendre, hoping there would actually be some kind of cake involved. 

"I'll be good, Daddy, I promise."

 

･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

 

Taeyong was in his element. He was on a date with the most gorgeous guy he'd ever set eyes on and every time Johnny smiled he could feel himself falling just a little further. 

Johnny was everything he'd been looking for. He was absolutely stunning, he was kind and caring, he was so tall and commanded attention. He was perfect. 

Taeyong knew he wanted a Dominant. He wanted someone to love him and look after him and shower him with hugs and kisses, but most of all he wanted someone to fuck the very life out of him. He wanted to be controlled, to be pushed way past his limits. He wanted to be trained to be the very best submissive he could be, even if that meant being punished. He was willing to take it, because he just wanted to be good for his Dominant. For his Daddy.

And he wanted that Daddy to be Johnny. 

Taeyong had never been in a full blown D/s relationship before, and honestly it scared him a little, which was why he needed to be with someone he completely trusted. And he was pretty sure that someone was Johnny. 

He wanted a Daddy that would help shape him into the perfect baby boy, a Daddy that would truly love him and not just use him for their own pleasure. He wanted someone who was harsh but fair, who would punish him when necessary, but was compassionate and would never intentionally hurt him. 

He knew Johnny was that person. He could see it in his and Ten's relationship. 

But that was the only thing standing in their way. Ten. 

Taeyong knew the younger didn't like him. That he was bratty and spoilt and couldn't stand the thought of sharing his Daddy with anyone, but Taeyong thought he was just being selfish. Johnny clearly liked the lavender-haired boy so he would just have to get over it. 

It's not like he was trying to steal Johnny away, no, he loved the idea of being in a polyamorous relationship, of having another submissive to go to when he needed their help. There was so much Ten could teach him and the idea of figuring everything out on his own kind of scared him. Not to mention he totally had a crush on Ten too, the dark-haired boy was absolutely beautiful, how could he not? 

He wasn't quite sure he'd tell him that anytime soon, however. He kind of liked the volatile reaction he was getting from Johnny's boyfriend; it made him look even sweeter by comparison. 

"How was Ten today?" Taeyong asked, not only out of genuine interest, but because he knew it would put him in Johnny's good books, as he shuffled a little closer to the elder. He much preferred sitting in a booth where he could cuddle into Johnny's side instead of having to sit opposite him. 

"Didn't want me to come." Johnny laughed lowly, remembering the pout on his boyfriends face. He didn't even know it was possible for someone's lip to jut out that much. "But, I said if he was a good boy while I was out I'd bring him dessert."

Taeyong's stomach twisted at those words.  _Good boy._ God, they sounded so good coming from Johnny's lips. He was dying to hear the elder say them to him. He wanted to be Johnny's good boy so badly. 

"What if he's not?"

"Then he's going to regret ever touching himself."

Taeyong felt his face heat up. Touching himself? Why would- Oh. Johnny had told Ten he wasn't allowed to... _Wow_. 

"W-What are you gonna do if he does?"

Johnny's lips curled up into a smirk as Taeyong's face reddened. Cute. 

"Punish him. I can't say what, that's between me and him. But he won't like it." Taeyong's breath hitched, he wanted to know, but he found it kind of cute how Johnny wanted to keep things between the two of them. "He's gonna be good for me though, I have faith in him."

Taeyong suppressed a roll of his eyes. He didn't know Ten all that well, but he knew the younger was anything but obedient. He was surprised that he hadn't already FaceTimed Johnny a live stream of him fingering himself just to prove a point. That he wasn't trying his hardest to remind Johnny of what he was missing out on back home while out with Taeyong. 

But he would keep those thoughts to himself.

"He's lucky to have you. I hope I have a Daddy like you some day."

"A Daddy  _like_  me?" Johnny quirked an eyebrow, fingers brushing against Taeyong's cheekbone, smiling as the younger leaned into the touch. "You don't want to be mine, baby boy?"

"Yes!" Taeyong responded, maybe a little too eagerly. He didn't want to look totally desperate. "I do, I just-"

"Ten?" Johnny knew exactly why Taeyong was so hesitant. His boyfriend hadn't been the most welcoming. "Maybe it's time you two met up again."

"I'd like that, it's just- He hates me."

"He doesn't- He doesn't hate you. He's just, he doesn't like change. He seems to be coming around to the idea, though. I think it would be good for the two of you to spend some time together."

"As long as he doesn't swill me again." Taeyong laughed, almost awkwardly. That had been embarrassing to say the least. 

"I think he's learnt his lesson." Johnny smiled into his drink. Ten had been on his best behaviour since that particularly harsh punishment. He had always hated public humiliation. "I'll make sure he behaves himself."

Taeyong was absolutely enamoured with Johnny, with his and Ten's relationship. He wanted to be a part of it so bad. He wanted to be able to curl up on the sofa with Johnny, to fall asleep in his arms while they watched a movie. He wanted to wake up next to the brunette, to surprise him with breakfast in bed because he was going to be  _the_  best baby boy Johnny had ever had. 

"Thanks, D-" Taeyong stopped himself, remembering how Ten had reacted last time he'd called Johnny 'Daddy.' The two of them had spoken about that since - and he understood that he was out of line, that he hadn't earned the right to use that title yet. He was just  _so_  desperate for Johnny to be his Daddy he wasn't sure how much longer he could wait. "Thanks, Johnny."

 

･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

 

Ten was ready to give in and call it a night when the door cracked open. _Finally!_ It had only been about four hours since Johnny left but it felt like forever and he was slowly beginning to lose his mind. He really wasn't good on his own. 

"Daddy!"

He ran over to the door, throwing his arms around Johnny’s waist as the elder laughed. He loved how Ten was always so excited to see him. 

"Hey, baby, have you been good?"

Ten nodded against his chest. He really had. 

"I cleaned the entire kitchen and I waited for you." He reached up on his toes to whisper in Johnny's ear. "I'm still hard because I've been thinking about you all night."

Ten smirked at the low growl that rumbled through Johnny's throat. He loved the effect he had on his Daddy. 

"I brought you something home. Wanna go upstairs and find out what it is?"

Ten's eyes widened at the little cardboard box Johnny had in his hand. He didn't think his boyfriend would actually bring him dessert home, he figured it would have just been a euphemism. 

"Is it cake? Can I eat it off you?" Ten's eyes practically sparkled at the prospect. There was only one thing better than cake, and that was Johnny covered in cake. 

"I dunno, Taeyong picked it for you. But if that's what you want, baby, I think you deserve a treat."

Ten's nose scrunched up at the mention of the lavender-haired boy. He had tried to forget that was who Johnny was out with. Not that he could. Not when he was obsessively refreshing Taeyong's Instagram account to see if he posted any pictures of the two of them together. Which he did, with nothing but a heart emoji in the caption. Gross. 

But he was the one here with Johnny now. _Ten_. Not Taeyong. He was the one that was going to get to kiss and cuddle him and get fucked into next week.

He reached up on his toes, lips grazing against Johnny's, inviting the brunette to kiss him. He always preferred Johnny taking control, even with something as simple as a kiss. 

His fingers toyed with the buttons of Johnny's shirt as they kissed, picking up from where he left off before Johnny went out. He could practically smell Taeyong on him. Something sickly sweet. Johnny hadn't kept it a secret that the two of them had kissed, he would never lie to Ten, but that didn't mean Ten was fully on board with the idea. The idea of someone kissing  _his_  Johnny, but he'd be lying if it didn't make him want the elder even more. He wanted to claim him, to mark him, so that everyone - especially Lee Taeyong - could see exactly who's Daddy he was. 

"Let's get this off." Ten mumbled against Johnny's lips, causing the elder to laugh softly as Ten pushed his jacket and shirt off of his shoulders. 

"Someone's impatient."

Ten quirked as eyebrow as if to say _'no shit'_. He'd been alone for _hours_. Alone and hard and unable to do anything about it. He wanted - no, he  _needed_  Johnny. Right now. 

"You know I'm always gagging for your dick, Daddy." Ten replied with a coy smile, taking the box from Johnny's hands before looping his arms around the back of the brunette's neck. "Carry me?"

Johnny couldn't help but smile, he had no idea how Ten managed to be so filthy but so utterly adorable at the same time. 

"Come on then, precious." He scooped Ten up in his arms, causing the younger to giggle. "Daddy wants some of that cake too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!! pls let me know what u thought ♡  
> if you wanna shout at me abt anything feel free to add me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lowkeyamen) (i am friendless) or on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lowkeyamen/) (where i talk all sorts of gay shit) and i also have a [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lowkeyamen) bc, well, i am despo for attention pls love me uwu thank u xo


	4. spoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was panicking like omg I really need to get around to writing more of sherbet lemon it's been forever n I have only just realised this has been sitting in my drafts for ages lmao I thought I posted it??? Anyway enjoy more of ten being a lil bitch and taeyong also being a lil bitch on the sly uwu

Ten wasn't quite sure how he ended up in this situation; preparing canapés and chilling wine for a night in with his boyfriend and Taeyong, of all people. He sighed to himself as he sliced smoked salmon into neat little squares. He wanted them to look perfect, after all. 

He felt like he owed Johnny after what happened last time. And like he owed Taeyong. He really should apologise, he was completely out of order. But he still wasn't sold on the whole second boyfriend thing. It still scared him. 

He and Johnny had talked more; and Ten had been completely honest. He had voiced his concerns over feeling left out or like maybe Taeyong was a better fit for his boyfriend. He had even admitted that he hated the idea of being less spoilt than he already was - Johnny assured him that would never happen, he wasn't sure he could ever stop spoiling his baby boy, even if he had more than one. 

He could totally see where Johnny was coming from. Why he wanted someone else, why he liked Taeyong. He got it. He just wasn't entirely sure he was ready for it. 

But part of him knew he was just being stubborn. That he should at least try and give Taeyong a chance. 

Every time the two of them had gone out together Taeyong had done  _something_  nice for him. He would always ask how Ten was and genuinely seemed to have an interest in the younger's life. He figured he should at least try and take an interest back - if anything it would make him look less bitter. 

"Those look good, sweetie."

Ten smiled to himself as strong arms snaked around his waist, leaning back into his boyfriend's chest. Part of him was hoping Taeyong would have to cancel and the two of them could snuggle up and eat all this food as drink all this wine themselves before falling into bed together, but he was pretty sure that wasn't going to happen. 

"Thanks, Daddy."

"Are you gonna be on your best behaviour tonight?"

Ten sighed. That was asking a lot. This was his house,  _their_  house. They weren't going to be in public, Taeyong was coming onto  _his_  territory. He couldn't promise he was going to be  _nice_. 

"I'll try." 

"Ten." Johnny started, spinning the smaller boy around so they were looking at one another. "I don't want a repeat of last time. We've already discussed your punishment if you act up tonight."

Ten repressed an eye roll. Johnny had made himself very clear earlier what would happen if Ten was rude to Taeyong tonight. He was going to get punished. In front of the lavender haired boy. 

That was new for them. Their punishments were largely private. Sure, Johnny used public humiliation pretty often, but everyone but the two of them would be oblivious to what was going on. This would be different. Taeyong would  _know_. He'd be able to see Ten being punished and probably lord it over him with his stupid 'perfect baby boy' act. 

"Well maybe it's a good thing if you punish me in front of him. At least that way he'd know what he has to come."

"Ten."

 _One_. 

This time the younger did roll his eyes. "I'll  _try_. But I'm not going to make any promises."

Ten was still reeling from the comment Taeyong had made the last time they met up. _'I like him, and he likes me, so you're just going to have to get used to me being around.'_  The elder always acted the perfect picture of innocence in front of Johnny, but he definitely had an edge to him, and Ten didn't know how he felt about that. 

He wasn't even sure whether it bothered him because he felt like Taeyong was lying to his boyfriend, like he was putting on this sickly sweet act and pulling the wool over Johnny eyes or because that was Ten's thing. _He_ was tiny and adorable and sugary sweet but he had a sharp tongue. Maybe the fact that the two of them were so similar was what was making him so uneasy. 

 _Similar?_ What the fuck was he thinking? He and Taeyong were nothing alike. He was significantly better, for a start. 

"If he talks to me like he did last time when you went away, I'll scratch his eyes out. He has a side to him you've never seen."

Johnny couldn't help but smile. As much as he wanted Ten to behave himself, he loved that fiery side of his boyfriend. It was one of the things that had first drawn him to the younger. 

"Well, there were plenty of sides I hadn't seen to you until after we got together."

"Yeah, but they're all amazing, so..." Ten smirked, reaching up on his toes to press a kiss to his boyfriend's lips. "I'm gonna go get ready. I have to make sure I look  _extra_  cute so he feels threatened." 

Johnny rolled his eyes as Ten skipped off. His boyfriend never learned, did he? 

Ten was true to his word. He looked absolutely  _adorable_  in one of Johnny’s sweatshirts, which was pretty huge on him, almost covering the shorts he had decided to wear to show off his legs. He paired it with yet another collar - he still needed to show that  _he_  belonged to Johnny, after all. 

He was even  _acting_  adorable. He had apologised to Taeyong as soon as the elder had stepped through the front door and was going out of his way to be the perfect host. Johnny was honestly astounded, he really hadn't expected Ten to keep his word. Maybe he had underestimated his boyfriend. 

"These are really nice." Taeyong mused to himself as he took a bite of one of the canapés. The three of them were sat in the living room, trying to keep conversation light out of fear of a repeat of last time. 

It had been a couple of months since Ten and Taeyong had seen one another. Johnny had still been meeting up with the lavender haired boy a few of times a week, going on little dates, getting to know each other better, much to Ten's dismay. But he had tried to keep the two of them separated until Ten felt a little more comfortable. 

And so far it seemed to be going well. 

"Ten made them, didn't you babe?"

The dark haired boy nodded, plastered to Johnny's side as Taeyong sat on the sofa adjacent to theirs. 

"I'm not a great cook, but I can just about manage those." He laughed softly to himself, cheeks tinting pink at the sheer reverence in his eyes as Johnny looked down on him. He was really proud of the way Ten was behaving, wasn't he?

"Maybe I could teach you sometime."

Okay that hit a nerve, Ten's expression turning a shade darker. Teach him? Teach him what? How to be a better baby boy? How to be just as perfect as Taeyong was? 

"I'm good thanks, I don-"

Ten took a deep breath, stopping himself as he felt Johnny's eyes boring into the side of his skull. 

_Two._

He willed those thoughts away before he said anything he regretted. He was being ridiculous. Taeyong was just trying to make conversation. 

"I don't really cook."

"Taeyong is a chef."

"What? Like at Five Guys or something?" Ten scoffed; avoiding eye contact with his boyfriend so he didn't have to acknowledge the glare he was being sent. What? He couldn't be totally nice all of the time. 

"Ten."

_Three._

"It's fine." Taeyong giggled. Again with the giggling. "Most people assume I'm not a real chef because of my age. I'm a sous chef at Dadam."

"Wow." Ten breathed. Johnny had taken him there a couple of times, it was a pretty fancy place so that was quite an achievement. He couldn't exactly come for Taeyong after that. 

"What do you do?"

Ten couldn't help but put his guard up. Taeyong talking directly to him felt...weird. The majority of the time they had spent together had been Taeyong and Johnny laughing and flirting, while Ten was just kind of...there. Seething in the corner. But now Taeyong was actually talking to  _him?_ He couldn't help but assume the other boy had some kind of hidden agenda. 

"I'm a dance teacher."

"No way!" Taeyong's eyes practically lit up. Why did he have to be so fucking...endearing? "I used to love dancing as a kid. I sort of grew out of it, though."

"That's...nice to know." Ten responded, voice flat as he took a sip of his wine. What did Taeyong want? A knighthood for having something vaguely in common with him? 

"Ten."

_Four._

Ten bit back a sigh as Johnny said his name, a queue for him to rein it in. He was  _trying_  to be nice, but it was just so hard. There was something off about Taeyong. This whole facade he was putting on was exactly that. It was fake. All of it. 

"You know, you two are actually pretty similar."

"I doubt that." Ten scoffed. He knew he was meant to be on his best behaviour, but he just couldn't help himself. He also knew that, actually, he and Taeyong were very similar people. But there was no way he would ever admit that aloud.

Johnny's hand was on his thigh now, squeezing lightly, another sign for him to stop being such a little bitch. 

_Five._

"Maybe you should spend some time together just the two of you. I'm sure you have a lot in common." Johnny wanted them to become closer, he really did. And they would get there, he knew they would. It might take some time and a little gentle encouragement, but he could just tell the two of them would get on eventually. Maybe he just needed to take himself out of the equation for a bit - maybe that way Ten would relax a little, wouldn't feel so threatened. 

But to Ten that...literally sounded like hell. 

"The only thing we have in common is we both want your dick. Just I don't have to be a fake-ass bitch to get it."

Taeyong visibly flinched at Ten's words, at the way the younger was looking at him. But Ten really didn't care. He was halfway through a bottle of wine and he was sick of this little act Taeyong was putting on. 

_Six._

"Kitchen. Now."

Ten had been too absorbed in the metaphorical pat on the back he was giving himself for how shaken Taeyong was that he hadn't even realised how livid Johnny was beside him. Or the fact that the elder was now standing up, pointing towards the door.  _Fuck._

Ten shot Taeyong one last dagger-filled look as he stalked off to the kitchen. He knew he shouldn't be saying things like that, that he was meant to be being nice, but Taeyong just made it so fucking hard with that stupid little giggle of his and the way he hung off of every word Johnny said. Ugh. It made him feel sick. 

"Look, I know you wanted me to be nice to him, but-"

"Ten, don't start."

"He's fucking playing you!"

Johnny quirked an eyebrow, curious to see where Ten was going with this.

"Playing me?"

"Yes! Can you not see that this sickly-sweet perfect baby boy thing he has going on is all an act? He's trying to make himself look better by comparison because he knows I'll kick off."

"Then don't kick off."

Ten huffed, crossing his arms. Was Johnny seriously that stupid? Had Taeyong cast some sort of spell on him? 

"Can you not be the bigger person for once?"

Ten scoffed. "No? This is  _me_  we're talking about. When am I ever the bigger person? Unless..." Ten's breath hitched, barely daring to look up at Johnny. "Unless you want me to act like a completely different person. You want me to be more like him, don't you?"

Johnny's shoulders relaxed. He knew he was meant to be telling Ten off, but he hated seeing his boyfriend like this. So insecure. 

"Of course not, I love you the way you are; I just want you to be nice to him. He's really trying to make conversation and you're just shooting him down."

"That's because he's fucking fake, Johnny! He's not the sweet fluffy baby he pretends to be!"

"You think I don't know that?"

Johnny had picked up on Taeyong's sharper side once or twice during their dates. The way he would speak to a waiter when they got his order wrong - he would cock his head to the side, put on this blatantly fake smile and talk down to them as if they were in kindergarten. The fact that he pretended not to smoke when they were together because he thought it made him look more innocent despite the fact Johnny could see his fingers physically itch for one whenever the elder would light up. 

He knew that Taeyong was going out of his way to impress him, to come off as sugary sweet and perfect because he thought that's what Johnny wanted. But he had always preferred sour candy, anyway. Something with a bit of bite to it. A sherbet lemon, sweet and citrusy on the outside with a lip-smacking kick of sherbet in the centre. That was exactly what he was looking for. 

Exactly what he already had in Ten, and what he wanted in Taeyong. 

Ten faltered. 

_What?_

"What?"

"Do you seriously think I'm that stupid, Ten? I  _know_ no one is that sweet. I know he's a little bitchy brat. Why do you think I like him? I clearly have a type."

Ten flushed. He- Johnny knew? 

"Then why are you letting him get away with this stupid little act he's putting on?"

Johnny couldn't help but laugh. He honestly had no idea how Ten couldn't see he and Taeyong were essentially the same person. 

"I let you get away with it for long enough."

Tens eyes narrowed. He  _never_ pretended to be someone else to win Johnny over. He knew exactly what he was getting into when he started dating Ten. Okay, so he may have kept his mouth shut more than he would now, and he would never have caused a scene and maybe he did giggle at every little thing Johnny said and-

_Oh god._

Johnny smirked as the penny dropped. 

"See, the two of you aren't so different, after all."

Ten huffed again. This was ridiculous. He was  _nothing_ like Lee Taeyong. 

"So, do you have anything to say?"

"Not really."

"Ten." 

_Seven._

Johnny's patience was starting to wear thin. He knew that in his own little way Ten was just trying to look out for him, but the way he was acting still wasn't okay. Taeyong really was trying to make conversation, to involve Ten and make things less awkward between the three of them, and he didn't really appreciate the way his boyfriend was treating the amethyst-haired boy. "I want you to apologise to him again when we go back out there. You're on your final warning. Mess up once more and you're getting punished. In front of him."

Ten gulped. The way Johnny's voice lowered set a wave of goosebumps off on his arms. He  _really_ didn't want to be punished in front of Taeyong. 

"But Daddy!" The younger whined, arms wrapping around Johnny's waist as he pouted up at him. "He'll think he's got one up on me if you punish me in front of him!"

Johnny couldn't seriously do that to him after what they just talked about, could he? Taeyong would be floating on cloud nine if he saw Ten getting punished, if he thought he was coming off as perfect by comparison. 

"Then be good." Johnny pressed a soft kiss to the crown of Ten's head as he unhooked the youngers arms from around him. "Bring dessert through when you're ready to say sorry."

 

･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

 

Taeyong was absolutely loving this. Ten was getting scolded in the kitchen while he got to play the wounded puppy act. Looking all cute and hurt. Maybe he should get all teary eyed so Johnny would cuddle him when he got back. 

The problem was, Taeyong actually liked Ten. Like, _really_ liked him. But the younger just made it  _so_ easy for Taeyong to come off as the good guy he couldn't help but play up to it. 

He put his infamous doe eyes on as Johnny re-entered the living room, biting back a smirk in favour of looking concerned. Where was Ten? Had Johnny banished him from coming back to join them or something? 

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine." Taeyong smiled weakly, looking down at his hands. He hated being called fake because he wasn't, he really wasn't, he just wanted to make a good impression. It wasn't entirely his fault that Ten was coming off as the bad guy here. And he certainly wasn't going to waste the opportunity to look extra sweet. "I know he still has a problem with me."

"We've talked. Again. He knows what he said was wrong and if he puts even a toe out of line, he's gonna be in trouble" 

Taeyong let out a shallow breath as Johnny talked. He didn't know why that turned him on, and figured it probably shouldn't, but the curiosity of what he could do to Ten was all too much. He knew that Johnny liked to keep their sex life private, and that he also liked to keep their punishments private. Taeyong respected that, but it didn't mean he wasn't desperate to know. 

He wasn't exactly well versed in the world of BDSM or Daddy Doms. He had researched these things online, but it wasn't something he had ever really experienced himself, beside a bit of hair pulling and a few light spanks. He knew he wanted more, he knew he wanted to fully submit to someone. He wanted-

His thoughts were interrupted when Ten re-entered the room, two plates of cake in his hands. He passed one to Johnny before passing the other one to Taeyong, head bowed slightly. 

"I'm sorry." That was the second time Ten had apologised to him tonight. He kind of liked it. "I was out of order; I shouldn't have said those things."

"It's okay."

"Even if they're true."

The two younger boys flinched as ceramic collided with wood, as Johnny not-so-gently placed his plate on the chest of drawers next to the sofa. 

_Eight._

"Taeyong, sweetie, could you go into the kitchen and get me a wooden spoon, please? It's in the drawer under the sink."

Taeyong nodded slowly. That was a weird request, but he followed it anyway. Johnny's voice was sweet when he spoke, but Taeyong could tell there was an underlying anger there. That must have been the final straw. 

He wandered into the next room, taking a second to absorb his surroundings. Johnny and Ten's house was absolutely stunning. He could totally see himself living here. 

He didn't want to take too long, worried he may get punished too - though that did set off a little jolt of excitement in his stomach. He knew punishments weren't meant to be enjoyable, but the idea of his first one kind of got him going. 

He pulled the drawer Johnny had explained open, gasping at what it revealed. Sex toys? In the kitchen? Wow. 

Paddles. Gags. Vibrators. Butt plugs. Things Taeyong had only dreamed of using. It made his face flush. God, he had led such a vanilla life. 

His eyes fell on the wooden spoon Johnny had requested, nestled amongst everything else. Why was there even a kitchen utensil in here? Weird. 

He decided not to ponder over it too long, worried Johnny would be getting impatient, grabbing the spoon and taking it back to the living room. 

The spoon which he almost dropped as he set eyes on the two other boys. 

Ten was bent over Johnny's lap, shorts pulled down and sweatshirt pushed up to reveal his bare ass. Holy fuck. 

Johnny was holding his hand out, waiting for the spoon. Was he...was he going to spank Ten...with that... _in front_ of him? 

"Thanks baby." Johnny took the spoon from Taeyong as the younger gaped. Adorable. "You can sit down."

Taeyong obeyed, taking the seat on the adjacent sofa, where he had been sat all night. This was so surreal. He had been wondering about Ten's punishments for a while now, but he didn't think he'd actually get to see one. Especially not this soon. 

"Ten was warned before you got here what would happen if he acted up, weren't you?"

"Yes, Sir."

 _Sir?_ Johnny made Ten call him Sir instead of Daddy when he was being punished? Taeyong had never even considered that word but...it sounded perfect falling from Ten's lips. 

"I gave him a final chance to redeem himself and he chose not to use it, so he's getting punished. In front of you. That's what we agreed, right?"

"Yes, Sir."

Seeing Ten like this made Taeyong's heart race a little. It was a complete contrast to his usual fiery personality. It was weird, seeing him anything but sassy and ready to fight. It amazed Taeyong that Johnny could have such an effect on him. It kind of amazed him even more that it worked; that Ten seemed to take his punishments seriously. 

"I need you to count up to eight for me. Both of you."

Taeyong nodded meekly as Johnny looked up at him. He felt so fucking small even though he was on the other side of the room. 

"Eight?" Ten squeaked, clearly not realising Johnny had been keeping track of his mistakes all night. 

"Nine if you don't stop talking back."

"Sorry, sir."

"Ready?"

Ten nodded, taking a deep breath in. Johnny then looked up at Taeyong, waiting for the candy-haired boy's approval. 

Taeyong followed suit, hesitantly nodding despite not really knowing what was about to come. Well, he could just about figure it out, but it wasn't something he'd ever experienced or even allowed himself to search for on porn sites out if fear that maybe he'd like it too much or-

Taeyong's eyes snapped open as the sound of wood hitting skin ricocheted across the room. He had never expected it to be so loud. 

"One." 

His ears were practically ringing, so loudly that he almost didn't hear Ten squeak the first number out. 

"Taeyong?"

Oh. Were they counting? He made Ten count out his punishments? Wow. 

"One." He just about managed to breathe out, eyes fixed on Ten's backside, at the flushed mark left by the flat end of the spoon. 

The second time he flinched as Johnny struck Ten - he had actually been watching this time, unable to tear his eyes away. 

"Two."

A soft gasp escaped his lips as Ten's other cheek bloomed a shade of crimson. 

Johnny's eyes flickered up to meet his, just momentarily, reminding him to keep count. He couldn't forget. He didn't want to end up in Ten's position. 

Or did he?

No. He was the sweet, innocent one. Ten was being punished, here. 

"Two."

Taeyong didn't wince the third time, or even the fourth or fifth. He even managed to keep count. 

But the whimper that rumbled through Ten's throat on the sixth caught his attention. He had been so fixated on the youngers ass - on how beautiful Ten's skin looked mottled with shades of ruby and fuschia - that he had kind of forgot...that Ten was there. He had forgot there was a person being punished at the other end of that ass. That there was a person taking all of this. 

And Ten was taking it  _really_  well. Taeyong would be a sobbing mess by now, pleading for forgiveness, for it to stop, a snivelling mess promising to be better. 

But Ten was...Ten was amazing. He was barely making a sound, beyond the counting. How did he do it? Was...was this part of being good for his Daddy? 

Maybe...maybe Taeyong's innocent and fluffy act wasn't going to cut it. Maybe Ten acting out would make him look better by comparison for now, but in the long run it just wasn't going to cut it because he could never be  _that_  good. Sure, Taeyong wasn't the type to cause a scene or kick off in public, and he would do absolutely anything to keep Johnny happy, but he really wasn't sure that was enough. 

Ten really was a better baby boy than he'd ever be. 

"Seven." The younger's voice was strained but he kept it together. He wasn't crying. He wasn't begging. He was just taking his punishment like an obedient little submissive and he was making his Daddy so, so proud. 

Taeyong almost resented him for it. 

He was scared he'd never have that much self-control. 

"Seven." He hissed through gritted teeth, thankful Johnny was too focused on punishing Ten to notice. 

Just one more. One more strike and Ten's punishment would be over. Then what? He wasn't really sure what would happen next? Would everything just go back to normal? He didn't really see how it could after witnessing that. 

But he didn't really want it to. He wanted an extra moment to Lord this over Ten for a bit - because he wasn't the one being punished. He had been good all night, while Ten hadn't. He had been the perfect guest, trying his best to make conversation, never once rising to Ten's bitchy remarks. He was definitely coming off best here. He wasn't bent over Johnny's knee for a start. 

Taeyong smirked to himself as Johnny drew back the spoon one last time. 

Yeah. He looked a million times better than Ten did right now. 

"Eight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!! pls let me know what u thought ♡  
> if you wanna shout at me abt anything feel free to add me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lowkeyamen) (i am friendless) or on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lowkeyamen/) (where i talk all sorts of gay shit) and i also have a [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lowkeyamen) bc, well, i am despo for attention pls love me uwu thank u xo


	5. sweet dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter wasn't meant to be like 7k but apparently i got carried away with,,,,well you'll see what with lol

"You gonna be good?"

Ten nodded, a hushed 'yes, Sir' slipping out from between his lips as Johnny's fingers brushed up against his cheek. He didn't really know how to feel. He knew he deserved his punishment, and that it was what they had agreed on before Taeyong even got here, but part of him thought that maybe Johnny wouldn't go through with it. 

He should have known better. His boyfriend could be pretty ruthless when he wanted to get his point across. 

"Good." Johnny pressed a quick kiss to the younger's lips, settling him down on the sofa as he left to get rid of the spoon Ten hated so much, and maybe bring him a slice of cake now his punishment was over. Spanking had become more enjoyable than a punishment for Ten, so Johnny had to step things up a little. And holy fuck did he hate that wooden spoon. 

"How about we watch a movie or something?" Johnny shouted from the kitchen. He liked things to go back to normal after punishments. That was them done and dusted. Ten understood what he had done wrong and now they could move on. "Baby boy, pick whatever you want."

Ten's eyes narrowed as Taeyong moved at the same time he did. Did he  _seriously_ think Johnny was referring to him? 

"Don't you fucking dare."

Taeyong cocked his head, lips curling into a catlike smirk. 

"Should you really be talking to me like that? You don't want to get spanked again for being a naughty boy, do you,  _Chittaphon?_ "

Ten reeled. How the fuck did Taeyong even know his real name? No one called him that.  _No one._ Apart from when Johnny was really mad at him and then he  _knew_  he'd gone way too far, but he was positive Johnny had never called him that in Taeyong's company. 

Ten wanted to snap back. Oh god, did he want to snap back. But he wasn't going to. Taeyong had already gotten a rise out of him once this evening, there was no way he was letting him have the upper hand again. 

So, he chose to ignore it, rifling through their - his and Johnny's, because they were in love and lived together and Taeyong was only here for a couple of hours - DVD collection. Johnny insisted DVD's were still the way forward. 

"You have no idea how easy you're making this for me, Ten. I barely have to say anything and you lash out. I should thank you; really, you're making me look fucking perfect by comparison."

Ten steadied his breathing, thumbing through Johnny's ridiculous amount of Owen Wilson movies. He wasn't going to rise to Taeyong's bullshit. 

"If you keep acting up like that I'll have Daddy eating out of the palm of my hand in no time."

Ten faltered. Did Taeyong seriously just say that word? Again? 

Okay fuck this, he could ignore Taeyong to a certain degree but that took the piss and-

"Or eating  _me_  out in no time." Taeyong added with a smug giggle. A giggle that made Ten see red. "I haven't quite decided ye-"

"Taeyong."

Ten's lips quirked up as a deep voice boomed behind them. Johnny didn't have to shout to be loud, the rest of the room just tended to fall silent whenever he spoke. 

All colour drained from Taeyong's face, making Ten smile even deeper. This was perfect.  _Fucking perfect._ Taeyong didn't sound so tough now, did he? He really thought he had one up on Ten, and on Johnny, and now he'd totally gone and dropped himself in it. Sometimes things just lined up perfectly. 

"I-I..."

"Just because you're a guest doesn't mean you get to speak to Ten in that way." Taeyong's breath was shallow as Johnny spoke. He had only ever heard that tone directed at Ten. It wasn't so nice when you were on the receiving side. "And I definitely don't appreciate you goading him like that."

Taeyong didn't know what to say. 

 _Fuck_. 

He was so fucking stupid. Why hadn't he just kept his fucking mouth shut and kept playing the sweet innocent baby boy role. Now he'd well and truly fucked it. Johnny was probably going to kick him out and never want to see him again. Great. 

Ten kind of hoped that too. There was no way Taeyong could worm his way out of this one. 

Johnny sat back down on the sofa, patting his knee, beckoning Ten to curl into his lap. Which he did, instantly. The dark haired boy giggled to himself as Johnny lifted a spoonful of cake to his lips. This was so much better than being spanked in front of Taeyong. 

"Since we aren't together, and we don't have a contract, so I don't know your limits, I can't really punish you." Johnny didn't even spare a glance at Taeyong as he continued to spoon-feed Ten, the younger practically purring in his lap at all the attention he was receiving. "Not properly, anyway. But you need to understand that it's never okay to speak to anyone like that. Especially not Ten, he's very precious to me."

Taeyong's stomach twisted as Johnny whispered an 'aren't you, baby?' into Ten's ear, making the smaller boy flush. They were so fucking cute. He was worried he'd completely ruined everything when  _that_  was all he wanted. He wanted to snuggle up in Johnny's lap. He wanted to feed Ten cake as the younger curled into him. 

He wanted what they had. He wanted to  _be part_ of what they had. 

"So I'm not going to spank you like I did Ten, that wouldn't be right." Taeyong swallowed thickly at the thought. "I'm going to give you the silent treatment instead. I was going to ask you to come cuddle up with us while we watched a movie, but you can stay over there instead. On your own."

Taeyong flinched. That...That kind of stung. He would do anything to be over there with the two of them, but...part of him guessed he was lucky not to have been kicked out. 

Ten smiled to himself. This was actually better than making Taeyong leave; making him sit there and watch as Ten nuzzled into his boyfriends neck, stealing soft kisses as the movie played in the background. He didn't even know what was going on, he was too lost in Johnny's lips, in the subtle grip of fingers on his waist, on the fleeting glances Taeyong would try to catch of the two of them, clearly itching to be on Johnny's other side, trailing kisses down the elders neck as he tried to steal him away from Ten. 

Not today, Satan. 

Not today. 

"Baby, come on." Johnny chuckled lowly; pulling back as Ten's lips gravitated back towards his. "Pay attention."

Ten sighed, eyes rolling as he settled down to watch the dumb movie, head on Johnny's chest. He figured that, even without the kissing, this was better than what Taeyong was going through right now. At least he had Johnny's arms around him; at least he had the steady rhythm of his boyfriend's heartbeat lulling him to sleep. At least he had the person he loved most in the world here with him, pressing soft kisses into his hair between hushed laughter. 

And there was Taeyong. All alone. Eyes flickering across the room, longing to be in Ten's place. 

Well, tough shit. Because this was Ten's house. And Johnny was Ten's boyfriend, Ten's Daddy. And this was exactly where  _Ten_ belonged _._ Not Taeyong. 

Maybe this night wasn't so bad, after all. 

 

･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

 

Ten groaned. He was cold. Really cold. 

He blinked a few times as he came around. Great, he had fallen asleep in the living room again. That wine had gone to his head quicker than he thought it would, and he was a sleepy drunk. A few glasses had him passed out in a matter of hours. 

He nuzzled closer into Johnny, realising the elder was asleep too. He didn't want to wake him up just to drag him to bed just yet, as long as he was with Johnny he didn't really mind sleeping down here.

He curled further into his boyfriend hold, arm wrapping around his waist to try and steal as much warmth as he could from the brunette. 

But his arm came into contact with something other than the soft material of his boyfriend's shirt. Was that...hair? What the fuck. 

Ten's eyes snapped open, trying to adjust to the dark and figure out just what the fuck was going on. 

"You have to be fucking kidding me." 

Ten's jaw dropped, wincing as he sat up properly. He had almost forgotten about his punishment from before. But he hadn't forgotten about Taeyong's. 

Why the fuck was Taeyong asleep in Johnny's lap? Why was he even still here, for that matter? He was meant to be getting the silent treatment. Why the fuck didn't Johnny just send him home? His boyfriend must have forgiven him after Ten fell asleep. 

And now he thought it was okay to curl up in Johnny's lap like some kind of wounded kitten? Bullshit. 

Ten chewed on the inside of his cheek. Would it be too much to push Taeyong off the sofa? His face would more than likely come into contact with their coffee table so...maybe. He may hate the lavender-haired boy but he wouldn't go as far to causing him any bodily harm. Although, it would be nice to see that perfect little face of his all fucked up. 

Ten shook his head. He was going too far. 

Maybe he should wake Johnny up, whine until the elder came up to bed with him and send Taeyong off on his merry little way. But...what if Johnny invited him upstairs too? There was  _no way_  he was sharing a bed with Taeyong. Fuck. That. 

Maybe pushing him off and pretending he was asleep was the best idea after all. 

"Fuck...yes."

Ten's eyebrows furrowed as a soft moaning came from Johnny's lap. Was...was Taeyong seriously having a-  _That_ close to Johnny's dick?

Oh fuck no. This wasn't happening. Not on Ten's watch. 

There was no way he was going to let Taeyong writhe around and moan on Johnny's lap while he dreamed about the elder fucking him. Was he for real? 

He had to do something about this. 

"Oh god..."

Though, he couldn't deny the fact Taeyong sounded good. 

No.

What the fuck was he thinking? It was only a matter of time until Johnny woke up and there was no way in hell he was letting his boyfriend see the guy he was crushing on in this state. 

Taeyong gasped out, hips rocking gently against the sofa. Jesus Christ. And Ten thought he looked pathetic when he got off to thoughts of Johnny. 

He was going to have to push him, it was his only option. He might not even hit that table, it'd be fine. 

"Ten, please-"

Ten's breath froze in his lungs. 

_What?_

Did...did Taeyong just moan  _his_ name? 

He wasn't dreaming about Johnny? 

He was dreaming about...  _Ten?_

Okay, so...he had to admit, that was kinda...really hot. He may not like Taeyong but he would be stupid to say no to a blowjob from the elder. 

Ten cursed under his breath as Johnny shifted beside him. Taeyong was still far too close to his boyfriend's dick for his liking, but he couldn't take his eyes off of the other boy. 

"Babe, you wanna go to bed?" Johnny's voice was strained, probably because he'd been sleeping in such an uncomfortable position wedged between the two of them for god knows how long. 

"Shhh, wait."

He really didn't want to interrupt the show Taeyong was unknowingly putting on for him. 

"Wha-" Johnny diverted his attention south as Taeyong moaned Ten's name again. "Woah."

"Right?" Ten kept his voice low, eyes trained on Taeyong as hushed gasped spilled over the elders lips. He kind of wanted to be the one causing them...and not just in a dream. 

Jesus Christ what the fuck was he thinking? He wanted Taeyong out of their lives completely, not to fuck him. 

Okay, so maybe he wanted both. 

"We should really wake him up."

"But he looks so pretty."

Johnny's lips quirked up. He should have known the only way to Ten's heart regarding Taeyong would have been sexual. 

"He really likes you, you know."

Ten merely hummed in response, not really sure how that made him feel. He always thought Taeyong wanted Johnny all to himself, to steal him away. He had never really considered the idea of him and Taeyong being together. 

But...there was no way he wanted that, right? He just wanted it to be him and Johnny. But...maybe...

No, he was being ridiculous. He couldn't change his whole stance on their relationship just because Taeyong was having a wet dream about him. 

"Do you want him?"

Ten could swear Johnny could read his mind sometimes. 

"I...I dunno."

Ten could feel Johnny's eyes on his profile. Even though he had Taeyong moaning in his lap, his attention was still on Ten. He still loved Ten more than anything, no matter what. Maybe...this whole thing wasn't so crazy, after all. Johnny would never replace him. Never. 

"I'm waking him up before he comes all over our sofa thinking about you."

Ten just nodded, as much as he was enjoying watching Taeyong that was probably for the best. 

"Tae, sweetie, wake up."

Ten couldn't even be mad at the term of endearment Johnny used to rouse the elder from his sleep, because Taeyong even managed to look perfect when he was waking up. Not the groggy mess Ten was sure he usually looked, especially after a dream like that. 

Taeyong murmured, head hazy as he tried to figure out just where he was. Just what was happening? Why he felt so empty when he could have sworn Ten's fingers were just working away inside of him. 

Why was-

Fuck. 

The amethyst haired boy sat up with a start. 

Holy fuck. 

There was no way this was happening. 

He remembered Johnny beckoning him over, forgiving him for his outburst before. For the way he had spoken to Ten. 

Ten was fast asleep, breath steady as he nuzzled into Johnny. He looked  _so_  fucking cute and Taeyong wasn't so much jealous but...god he just wanted that too. 

He could just about remember Johnny's fingers carding through his hair as he settled his head down on the elder's lap. He really,  _really,_ hoped he hadn't fucked everything up before. That he could really be a part of this, because even though Ten was asleep and would probably kick off if he knew what was really happening, this just felt...right. The three of them. This was exactly where he wanted to be. 

But now he was wide awake.

Wide awake and hard. 

Jesus Christ this was so fucking embarrassing.  _As if_ he had just had a dirty dream about Ten while lying in the younger's boyfriend's lap. The boyfriend who he was desperate to date. This was a fucking mess. 

Maybe they didn't realise, it's not like they could read his mind, right? Maybe he was getting all flustered for nothing. 

He dared to look up, eyes landing on Ten's kittenish smirk. 

Oh fuck. 

They definitely knew. 

"I-uh...I-" Taeyong stuttered, face beetroot. Why the fuck was this happening to him? He couldn't believe this. He probably looked a mess right now, skin burning, eyes welling up, barely able to get his words out never mind form a sentence. What the fuck were they going to think of him? Was Johnny mad? He was too scared to even look. Some great impression he was making here, getting a hard on over someone other than the guy you've been dating right in front of him. And god knows what Ten was thinking. He clearly hated Taeyong; he was probably completely disgusted at the thought of- God. He had to get out of here. 

"I should- I should go." Taeyong scrambled, desperate to get up and leave while trying to keep his t-shirt pulled down to hide his modesty. Maybe he could leave with at least  _some_  of his dignity. 

"Wait!"

Taeyong froze at the doorway as someone shouted of him. 

But...it wasn't Johnny. 

"You don't have to leave." Taeyong turned, slowly, wondering if he was still half asleep, half dreaming. But nope. Ten was definitely approaching him. He wasn't sure whether to run or not. "Let us...help you out."

Ten glanced down at Taeyong's crotch, just briefly hinting at what he meant before turning back to Johnny, the elder nodding as if to give the okay. 

Was...was this really happening? Ten wanted to- Wow. 

Taeyong had only even kissed Johnny a handful of times and now...this. 

Ten guided him back over to the sofa, the one he had just been napping on. He tentatively sat back down next to Johnny, while Ten perched himself in the brunette's lap. 

"What should we do to him, Daddy?" Ten practically purred, eyes locked on Taeyong's as he played with the collar of Johnny's shirt. This was a million miles away from where they were a few hours ago and Taeyong wasn't quite sure how he felt about Ten's sudden change of heart. He wasn't exactly complaining, but it felt weird, that was for sure. 

"I think I'm going to let you take care of him." Johnny shuffled along to the other end of the sofa, nudging Ten off his lap so he was next Taeyong. "I want you two to get closer."

Taeyong bit back a whine. Johnny wasn't even going to touch him? Ugh. He had been waiting for this for fucking months and-

He barely had time to complete his internal monologue of whining before Ten's lips were on his. 

 _Ten_  was kissing  _him._

_Ten._

_Kissing._

_Taeyong._

What the fuck? 

This definitely wasn't how he expected the night to end, but there was no way he was going to complain because Ten's lips were beyond soft and tasted like cherries and his fingers were carding through Taeyong's hair which was setting goosebumps off all down his back and his leg was thrown over Taeyong's and-

"Wow." Taeyong gasped as Ten drew back. He looked even more stunning this close up. 

"He's good, right?" Johnny smirked. Taeyong had almost forgotten the elder was there. Watching. That made his cock twitch a little. Johnny was going to watch them fool around.  _Fuck._

He had never done anything like this before, never been with more than one person at once, but even the idea of it was driving him crazy. He wanted to put on a good show for Johnny; he wanted him to enjoy himself too, even if he was only watching. 

Taeyong nodded in response to the question, whimpering softly as Ten latched onto his neck. He hesitantly snaked an arm around the younger, wanting more contact. Desperate for some kind of friction. 

Ten picked up on the queue instantly

"What do you want me to do to him, Daddy?" Taeyong gasped out as Ten shifted, the younger giggling as he straddled Taeyong. "I wanna play with him."

Johnny hummed to himself as Ten rocked, ever so slightly, in Taeyong's lap. He absolutely loved this change of heart Ten had had, he loved seeing the two of them together. He wasn't entirely sure it would last, but he was going to enjoy it for now. 

"Just keep that up, baby, you both look so good." Johnny hadn't touched Taeyong yet, so there was no way in hell he was letting Ten get to him first. He was the one who had put months of effort into courting the younger. He wasn't going to let his bratty little boyfriend that had been nothing but awful to Taeyong up until now claim his prize first. 

Taeyong whined as Ten ground down harder. It felt  _so_  fucking good, but he wanted more. So much more. It had been months since he'd gotten laid, he hadn't let anyone else near him since he and Johnny started dating, and he was getting sick of the feeling of cold plastic buried deep inside of him. He wanted something real. A real cock. Fingers other than his own. A tongue lapping away at his more than willing entrance. Literally anything. He just wanted someone to fuck him. 

"Johnny-" Taeyong's voice was tight already. He had been craving human contact and this was exactly what he needed right now. Ten looking down at him with a smirk as his hips gyrated against Taeyong's, fingers ever so slightly pulling at lilac hair. But he was still dying for more. "I want him to-"

"To what, baby?" Taeyong practically melted at the pet name. "Tell us exactly what you want him to do to you." 

Taeyong moaned as Ten's hand slipped between the two of them, palming his strained erection. Now we were getting somewhere. 

"Tell me what I was doing to you." Ten's voice was low, breath hot against Taeyong's ear as he leaned in. "In your dream, what had you begging for me?"

"Fuck!" Taeyong couldn't help but shout out as Ten's fingers tightened. This definitely wasn't how he expected this night to turn out, but he _definitely_ wasn't complaining. Taeyong was pretty sure he could get lost in Ten's touch, despite the fact it was barely there; in his lips, despite the fact he'd been desperate to kiss someone else for months. Ten just tended to have that effect on people. 

"Tell him, baby." Johnny's voice brought him crashing back down to reality. This was really happening. Johnny was watching him, watching  _them._ "He wants to hear you."

"Fi-" Taeyong stuttered. This was overwhelming, to say the least. "Fingering me. You were fingering me."

Something fluttered in Ten's stomach at the way Taeyong addressed him directly, the way he ignored Johnny. He wasn't sure how his Daddy would feel about that. He and Johnny had never been with anyone else - not while they were together. They'd never experimented with threesomes or cuckolding before, so Ten wasn't quite sure what the protocol was here. When it was just the two of them, obviously all of Ten's attention would be on his Daddy, but now...it was like Johnny was taking a back seat. 

He seemed to be enjoying the show, even giving Ten a little more free reign than he usually would. 

It would be rude not to jump at the opportunity. 

"Fingering you, huh?" Ten moaned at the thought of being knuckles deep inside of Taeyong. "Was I good?"

Taeyong nodded. Furiously. Ten felt so fucking good in his dream; he could only imagine what the younger felt like in real life. 

"I bet you can come just from being fingered, can't you?" Ten ground down, gasping out as Taeyong latched onto his neck to stifle a groan. "Poor vanilla baby probably doesn't have much stamina." 

Ten bit down on his bottom lip as Taeyong whined against his skin. This one was going to be so much fucking fun to play with. 

"Ten." Johnny warned, eyebrow quirked at his boyfriend's choice of words. "Play nice."

"I am, Daddy." Ten pouted, picking up a steady rhythm with his hips. "But look at him; he's such a little slut I bet he can't help himself."

Johnny's eyes flickered over to Taeyong; cheeks reddened, hair beginning to stick to his glistening skin, eyes damp, lips parted as soft moans spilled over them. He did  _kind of_  look like a needy little slut, Johnny guessed. 

"I bet he wants me to finger him so badly."

"I do!" Taeyong didn't even have time to feel embarrassed about how forward he was being. "Please."

"I bet he'd love to come all over me as I stretched him open."

Taeyong's hips bucked up involuntarily, making Ten laugh - or rather, cackle a little. He couldn't help himself. Ten had such a filthy mouth. 

"I wa- Please...Please make me come."

Taeyong's heart flipped as Ten cupped his face, the first sincere smile he'd seen from the younger gracing his lips as he leant in for a kiss. It wasn't hungry or desperate, but rather...kind of...

Loving? Maybe? 

Taeyong wasn't sure. Maybe he was getting way too wrapped up in all of this but the kiss was slow and languid, hot and passionate as the dark haired boy increased the friction between the two of them. 

He felt like he was in a dream. In the dream he'd just had, in fact. 

He never thought this would happen. That Ten would ever want to kiss him, to touch him. He figured if he did finally manage to get with Johnny, that it would just be the two of them. Johnny would be with Ten and he would be with Taeyong, but the two of them wouldn't interact all that much. 

What wasn't what he  _wanted_ but it was how he  _assumed_  things would turn out. 

But maybe he was wrong. Because Ten seemed really fucking into this. 

"You wanna show my Daddy how hard I can make you come?"

Taeyong breathed out a 'yeah', gasping as Ten pulled at the waist band of his jeans. This was really happening. Ten was going to finger him. He was going to feel like dark haired boy working away inside of him. He was going to come from Ten's fi-

"Did I say you could do that?"

Johnny's voice was low, catching both of them off guard. He'd been so quiet up until now. 

"He wants me to finger him, Daddy."

Johnny's lips quirked up, shuffling a little closer to the two of them. Taeyong swallowed thickly, not knowing what was coming. There was something so...imposing about Johnny. He wasn't intimidating; in fact he was the complete opposite. Taeyong felt completely comfortable around him, even in this situation. But he was just so... He wasn't really sure how to explain it. He felt like Johnny deserved the upmost respect.

"Do you seriously think I'm going to let you touch him before I do?" Taeyong shivered as Johnny's fingers carded through amethyst hair. The two of them were talking like he wasn't even there, like he was just some cheap toy. So why was that turning him on so much? 

"But-"

"Ten. He's mine, not yours, okay? When you learn to be nicer to him, then you can touch him there."

Ten nodded slowly, fingers retracting from Taeyong's waistband. 

Taeyong was astounded at the authority Johnny had over his boyfriend. Ten was clearly a live wire, came across as if he didn't give a fuck about the rules, did what he wanted when he wanted. He never expected the other boy to be so obedient.

"Good boy." Johnny leaned in to press a soft kiss to the tip of Ten's nose before settling back in his original position, further away from the two of them so he had the perfect view. "You can make him come with just your hips, right baby?"

Ten nodded again, this time more enthusiastically. Of course he could do that. He didn't need his hands to make someone feel good. 

"Oh my god-" Taeyong moaned as Ten began to pick his rhythm back up, grinding down against Taeyong's erection. He was painfully hard right now, and as impressed he was with how obedient Ten was, he kind of wished the younger would have just ignored his boyfriend because he was pretty desperate to be touched. "Ten- Please-"

"Please what? You want more?" Taeyong cried out Ten's name again as he moved. He didn't know dry humping could feel this good. But, then again, he'd never been with anyone that could move their hips quite like Ten could. 

"Yeah- F-faster."

Ten caught Taeyong in a sloppy open mouthed kiss as he picked up his pace. He loved this. Being able to make someone fall apart. Being the cause of such wanton moans. It wasn't a position he'd ever really been in, even when he made Johnny totally lose it, the brunette was still the one in control. But Ten actually kind of liked being in control too.

He whimpered into Taeyong's mouth as the elder grabbed a handful of his ass, spurring him on even more. He never thought he'd enjoy Taeyong's hands on him, but he was glad to have proved himself wrong, because this felt  _so_  fucking good. 

"-m close." Taeyong just about managed to whisper out between kisses. He wasn't sure he could take much more of this. His body felt like it was on fire with Ten on top of him. 

"Just a bit more." Ten was pretty close himself, but he knew his Daddy liked him to hold on, not to give into his instincts straight away. He had to prove he could do better. 

Taeyong cried out as Ten continued to move against him. He really couldn't hold out much longer, the material of his pants rubbing against his already painfully hard cock was really starting to hurt, and as good as this felt, he just really wanted to come so it could be over. He wasn't used to being stimulated like this, being pushed past his limits. Guys usually just let him come whenever he wanted, fawned over him until he climaxed for them. Maybe Ten was right. Maybe he didn't have any stamina. 

"But, Ten, I- I want to-"

Ten tutted, sucking Taeyong's ear lobe into his mouth. People called him a spoiled little brat, but at least when it came to sex he knew how to be selfless. He had gone for hours without orgasming just because that's what Johnny wanted of him. 

"Such a greedy little slut." The words made Taeyong moan even louder. "Look how much Daddy's enjoying watching you. You don't want to ruin that for him, do you?"

_Daddy?_

Did Ten just refer to Johnny as... _their_  Daddy? Up until now he had only referred to him as ' _my_ Daddy', keeping a barrier between Taeyong and Johnny. But now... maybe it was just a slip of the tongue, he probably shouldn't read too much into it. 

His eyes flickered over to Johnny, the elder had a smile on his face, eyes locked on the two of them, arm draped across his lap, probably covering the bulge hidden in his jeans. That made Taeyong pout; he wanted to see how hard Johnny was because of them. 

But...he was looking at them both with such reverence. Like they were the most perfect things he'd ever set eyes on. 

He wanted Johnny to look at him like that all the time. 

"Tae." 

Taeyong snapped back to reality as Ten moaned his name. How did that one syllable sound so perfect coming from him? 

He could feel the younger's rhythm getting sloppy, thighs beginning to give way as he edged closer and closer to orgasm. His face was flushed, lips parted as he moaned over and over. Ten was loud,  _really_ loud, and Taeyong would be lying if he said it didn't want to make him be loud too. 

Ten had everything. He had Johnny, a Daddy that idolised him and looked after him. He was gorgeous, especially like this, and god could he move his hips. 

Ten was everything Taeyong wanted to be. 

But also everything Taeyong wanted. 

"Ten- Please-"

"Please what? Say it." Even though his breath was short, even though he was teetering in the edge himself, he still wanted to have the upper hand here, because it was something he never got with Johnny. He wanted to prove to his Daddy that he could take control, that he could do exactly what Johnny wanted and make someone come with just his hips. 

But he also wanted to hear Taeyong for himself, because the elder's moans were absolutely captivating, like music to his ears. 

"I wanna- Please let me come."

That was it. The hushed beg that pushed Ten over the edge. 

He stuttered out a 'go on', grinding down one last time, pushing Taeyong's hips right into the sofa as he came himself, whimpering softly as a sticky substance coated his underwear. It was kind of uncomfortable, but he actually liked it. It reminded him of when he and Johnny first got together, when his Daddy would get him off in public places and make him sit through the rest of the night covered in his own come. 

Taeyong followed almost instantly, fingers digging into Ten's ass as he finally got permission to let go. Orgasm rippled through his body, waves of aftershock hitting him over and over as Ten continued to grind against him, riding it out. 

Holy fuck. 

He never thought being made to hold on, even if it wasn't for that long, would feel so good. He never expected it to hit him so much harder, but his entire body felt like it was on fire and his head was spinning. All from being dry humped. 

Ten was good. 

Really good. 

"God, you two are absolutely beautiful."

The Ten-induced mist in Taeyong's head seemed to clear as Johnny spoke up, his cool, collected voice cutting through the lust filled fog. 

"Was I good, Daddy?"

 _I?_  

It didn't take Ten long to go back to being selfish, then. 

"You both were, baby boy. I could watch the two of you play with each other all day."

Taeyong wasn't sure his face could get any redder than it already was, but he was sure he would have been blushing furiously if it could. Johnny just tended to have that effect on him. He hadn't even touched Taeyong and the younger was practically melting because of a tiny bit of praise from him. 

"Why don't you go get ready for bed, baby?" Johnny addressed Ten, pressing a kiss to his boyfriends lips. "I'll be up in a minute."

Ten nodded, a smile on his lips. This was perfect. He'd just gotten off, and made his Daddy super happy with the show he put on and he could just tell he was still the most important person in Johnny's life. 

He leaned in to kiss Taeyong goodbye, assuming Johnny would make him go home or whatever. He didn't really care all that much. Yeah, they had fun, and yeah, Taeyong was actually  _really_  hot, but that didn't mean anything. Ten still wanted things to stay the way they were. 

Taeyong's fingers ghosted over his lips as Ten bounded off upstairs. This was insane. Ten was actually kissing him. Not just in the spur of the moment, when they were messing around, but properly kissing him. 

He hoped this was a real turning point for them. 

"You really like him, don't you?"

Taeyong swallowed, not really sure how to answer. He'd been dating this guy for months, desperately trying to get to know him better, and now he was falling for his boyfriend? Surely that wasn't what Johnny had wanted. 

"You're allowed to, you know. I'd love for you two to be together as well."

"R-Really?"

"Of course." Johnny's smile was so fucking perfect; Taeyong never wanted it to stop. "This isn't just about me having a load of guys to pick and choose from whenever I fancy, I want you two to be able to have one another too."

"I'd like that." Taeyong's voice was small, not because he didn't want to admit it, but...he just wasn't sure Ten felt the same. 

"I honestly think Ten would too. He hates being on his own, he's just too stubborn to admit he needs anyone but me." Johnny laced his fingers with Taeyong's. "I'm going away next month, and he always struggles with us being apart. How do you feel about staying here with him?"

Taeyong's eyebrows shot up under damp hair. 

"Won't he kick off?"

Johnny shrugged. "Maybe, but I think it would be a great opportunity for you two to get closer. He needs someone, and you clearly care about him-"

"I do."

Johnny's smile deepened. He was amazed at the fact Taeyong still seemed to like Ten so much considering the way the younger had treated him in the past. 

"Then we'll talk about it in the morning."

Johnny pulled Taeyong into a deep kiss, one the younger melted into instantly. It wasn't like they hadn't kissed before, but this was...different. They had only kissed in public, in bars or restaurants, and no one wanted to see people full on making out while they were eating so their kisses were always kept light and fleeting. 

But not this one, Johnny's lips slid against Taeyong's as if he had never been kissed before, arms wrapping around the lavender-haired boy as if he never wanted to let him go. Okay, so maybe he was a little jealous that Ten got to ram his tongue down Taeyong's throat before he did, but he couldn't deny it was worth watching. 

"We should really get you cleaned up, baby boy."

A soft whisper escaped Taeyong's throat at the pet name. He wasn't sure he'd ever be able to get over Johnny calling him that. 

"You and Ten made quite a mess."

Taeyong flushed as Johnny leaned in for another kiss, this one slightly more ravenous. He had waited so fucking long for this and it was finally happening. He was still sensitive from fooling around with Ten, and he had never ever came twice in a night, wasn't even sure if he could, but he reckoned if anyone was going to make that happen, it was Johnny. 

"I can't wait to be the one to make you fall apart like that."

"Johnny-" Taeyong's voice was failing him because Johnny was so big and dominating and- fucking hard. 

"What is it baby?"

"You- You're hard, you can take me now, I- I wanna make you feel good."

Johnny chuckled lowly, nose nuzzling against Taeyong's cheek as the younger fingers skirted over the bulge in his jeans. 

"That's cute."

Johnny pressed a soft kiss to Taeyong's high cheekbone. 

"You're cute."

He looped his fingers around the other boy's wrist, guiding his hands away.

"But I don't think you've earned my cock yet, precious."

Taeyong flinched a little. He thought that would have put him in Johnny's good books - along with the added bonus of getting off again himself. But...Johnny didn't want him? 

"Thanks for offering, though, it's nice to see how eager you are to please me, baby." Taeyong whined as Johnny kissed him again, the praise going to his head. It was obvious that Johnny  _did_  want him. Just not yet. He was right, he had to earn Johnny's cock, just how he had to earn the right to call him Daddy. It would all come in time. 

He let Johnny help him up off the sofa, grimacing at how uncomfortable he felt now the come in his pants had started to cool. This was really fucking gross, but Johnny was still looking at him like he was the most beautiful thing he'd ever set eyes on. 

He got changed in their bathroom, into some of Ten's night clothes that Johnny had let him borrow. Well, he said night clothes; he meant an oversized t-shirt and a fresh pair of boxers. He was surprised Ten even wore those to sleep, to be honest. 

He bit down on his bottom lip as he hovered by the door of Ten and Johnny's bed room. He felt like he was imposing. 

Ten was already fast asleep, curled up at the edge of the bed, waiting for Johnny to slide in behind him. He looked so....cute. So innocent. A tiny little ball all wrapped up in cream bedcovers. 

"Come on, baby." Johnny appeared behind him, making Taeyong jump a little before taking his hand, allowing the taller man to guide him over to their bed. 

He let Johnny get in the middle, figuring it was be too much too soon for Ten if he woke up with Taeyong's arms wrapped around him when he was expecting his boyfriend. 

He then slid in beside the brunette as Johnny beckoned him over, settling himself down under the covers, smiling to himself as he rested his head on Johnny's chest, a strong arm wrapping around his shoulders. 

This was so surreal. He'd been dreaming about this moment for months and it was finally happening. He'd been desperate to curl up in Johnny's arms, to fall asleep with him, and he was finally here. 

A soft whining came from the other end of the bed as Ten rolled over, mirroring Taeyong and snuggling into Johnny's chest. He didn't open his eyes, though, probably still asleep and doing that on autopilot because he was so used to using his boyfriend as a pillow. 

Taeyong couldn't help but smile. Ten was so pretty. So perfect. The way his nose crinkled slightly in his sleep, clearly dreaming about something or other. The soft little noises he'd make as he'd shuffle around to get comfortable. 

Taeyong was completely enamoured with him. 

He reached out, tentatively brushing a few stray hairs from Ten's face, sacred to wake him when he looked so peaceful. 

This was...everything he wanted. This is what he wanted to end to every night. Johnny's warmth, Ten's steady breathing lulling him to sleep. 

This was everything to him. 

And he was determined to make it more permanent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this??? progress?? 
> 
>  
> 
> probably not i mean ten is involved after all lol
> 
> comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!! pls let me know what u thought ♡  
> if you wanna shout at me abt anything feel free to add me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lowkeyamen) (i am friendless) or on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lowkeyamen/) (where i talk all sorts of gay shit) and i also have a [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lowkeyamen) bc, well, i am despo for attention pls love me uwu thank u xo


	6. pancakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a little chapter but it's very sweet!!!!

Ten rolled over, nuzzling into his pillow. He wasn't quite ready to get up yet. The rest of the bed was empty and he could smell something cooking from downstairs which probably meant Johnny was preparing breakfast for him. Honestly, what did he do to deserve such a perfect Daddy?

His mind wandered back to thoughts of last night. What had started out as a complete disaster actually ended...well, with him coming. So good, really. It may not have been at the hands of Johnny but...

Messing around with Taeyong was...nice, actually. It had been years since he had kissed anyone else, touched anyone else, and it wasn't that he was sick of Johnny or anything, god no, it was just nice to be with someone different, to taste someone different. 

And it was nice to be the more dominant one for a change. 

He never thought he'd be saying that. 

Being dominant had never appealed to Ten; it looked like a  _whole_ lot of work. He'd just never wanted it, being submissive was his thing. He may not always be obedient, but he was always submissive. He liked being looked after and controlled, he liked fully giving himself to his Dominant, he loved being pushed and praised and above all he loved making his Dominant happy. 

But...maybe he'd like making another submissive happy too. 

He had never really understood how Johnny could fawn over him so much, how the elder would go out of his way to baby him or make him smile. Part of him thought it was because Johnny wanted to keep him from throwing a tantrum, but deep down he knew that wasn't true. Tantrums only ended in punishments, anyway. It wasn't Johnny's responsibility to stop him from having them. 

But after last night, he kind of got it. He hated to admit it, but the way Taeyong moaned his name, how needy he was, the sheer  _want_ in his voice was...

Well, it was a turn on, obviously. 

But it was more than that. He...he wanted to please Taeyong. He wanted to make him come, make him scream, set his world alight. 

He wanted to make him happy. 

But why? 

He couldn't stand the kid. Didn't want him anywhere near his boyfriend or their relationship. He just wanted it to be him and Johnny and for Taeyong to fuck off back to wherever it was he came from so the two of them could live happily ever after. 

But last night he- He couldn't help but be drawn to the lavender haired boy. The way he begged for Ten in his sleep. He wanted  _him._ Not just Johnny. He wanted Ten too. He didn't just want to steal Ten's Daddy anyway. He wanted them both. 

And that was something Ten had never really considered before. He always thought Taeyong would just be Johnny's bit on the side or whatever, but...

He sighed to himself, still refusing to open his eyes because then he'd be properly awake and have to deal with the reality of this and no doubt Johnny would be sat downstairs waiting for him with a dumb smile on his face thinking everything was finally coming together. 

Well, it wasn't. 

Ten wasn't sold on the whole second boyfriend thing just because he and Taeyong had made out and dry humped one another till they came in their pants. 

Though...he wouldn't say no to doing that again. Maybe Taeyong could just be a booty call or something. Johnny watching them from a distance was actually a  _massive_ turn on. The fact he was still in control without even touching them, despite giving Ten a little more free reign than he would with himself. It was all  _really_ fucking hot. 

But, he was trying not to let sex cloud his judgement. He didn't want to uproot his entire relationship based on how good Taeyong sounded when he moaned his name. On how pretty he looked with his lips parted, gasping for air as Ten moved against him. On how good his fingers felt, digging into Ten's ass, just a little more and they might have left bruises. On how his neck was probably sporting one or two blooming aubergine marks this morning. Not that Ten would ever know, he didn't plan on seeing him anytime soon. He briefly considered messaging him and asking for pictures but he didn't want Taeyong to think he was starting a conversation or anyth-

"Morning, sunshine!"

Ten winced as the view from behind his eyelids turned bright red, sun flooding into the room as the curtains were ripped open. 

_Wait._

That was-

He dared to crack an eye open, worst fears confirmed as Taeyong beamed back at him, bent over slightly, hands resting on his knees so he was only inches away from Ten's face. 

_What. The. Fuck?_

"I made you some breakfast if you wanna come down!"

Ten's eyes widened as Taeyong leaned in to press a kiss to his forehead and for once in his life; Ten was completely speechless. 

He watched on in horror as Taeyong practically skipped out of his bedroom. Out of  _his and Johnny's_ bedroom. He'd been in  _their_ bedroom. 

What the fuck?

Had he stayed over last night? 

Ten had passed out before Johnny even got to bed but he had woken up in the middle of the night and he was pretty sure it was only his boyfriend in bed with him. Then again...Johnny was pressed awfully close to him, and he was left with very little room. 

_Oh Jesus Christ._

Taeyong had stayed the night. 

In his bed. 

Next to  _his_  Johnny. 

He thought he was in, didn't he? He thought last night was like some kind of initiation ceremony and now he was part of their relationship, when really Ten just wanted to mess around and make him come. 

Fuck. 

 

･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

 

"What's taking so long? His bacon is getting cold." Taeyong pouted, popping the huge stack of pancakes he'd made Ten, despite the fact the younger looked like he weighed about 100lbs and would probably never be able to finish them, back in the oven to keep warm. He just wanted to make a good impression. He could always make more if those overcooked. 

"It's before noon on a weekend; I wouldn't expect him any time soon." Johnny scoffed, affection dancing on his features as he flicked through an album. Ten liked to take advantage of the fact he didn't have to be up at the crack of dawn on a Saturday, and Johnny had no problem indulging him in that. 

Taeyong hummed to himself, settling down at the breakfast bar next to the brunette to see what he was up to. He knew Johnny was opening his mail before, obviously he didn't want to pry but he couldn't help but notice him pull out a stack of photos. Like, developed photos. He didn't even realise people did that anymore. All of his were on his phone. 

"What are you up to?"

"Just filling my new album." Johnny slid an overdeveloped shot of the ocean into a fresh sleeve. Most people would have probably just thrown that one away but he liked the fact that not every picture came out perfect. It was the chance you took with a disposable film. "We went to Okinawa the other month and I just got the photos back."

Taeyong gasped out a 'wow' as his eyes scanned over the photographs. They were gorgeous; sunsets, untouched sandy beaches, close up shots of fauna. Taeyong didn't even know Johnny was interested in photography, but he seemed to have an eye for it. 

However, what stood out most was that most of the shots seemed to be of Ten. Some of him smiling widely at the camera, eyes sparkling as he looked back at Johnny through the lens, some candid of the dark haired boy looking out to sea or absentmindedly playing on his phone. 

Those were Taeyong's favourites. Ten's smile was absolutely breath-taking, but the pictures of the other going about his day seemed so much more personal. It was like he was seeing Ten from Johnny's perspective, the fact the brunette was so enamoured with his boyfriend he couldn't help but take a snapshot and capture that moment forever. It was obvious how much Johnny doted on Ten and it made Taeyong's stomach flip because that's what he wanted too. He wanted Johnny to look at the both of them like they were the most beautiful things he'd ever seen as they sipped tea and talked about their days. He wanted Johnny to capture moments of the two of them curled up on the sofa as they watched a movie or whatever. He wanted to be in Johnny's albums too. 

"He's so pretty." Taeyong's thumb ghosted over Ten's cheek as he studied a picture of the younger crouched down on the ground, a flower tucked behind his ear as he picked another, probably so Johnny could have a matching one. 

"Yeah," Johnny smiled, plucking the photo from Taeyong's hands so he could add it to his collection, "We've been to a lot of beautiful places together, but I always end up taking more pictures of him than anything else."

Taeyong's eyes focused on Johnny's lips, on the slight curve on the very corners whenever he talked about his boyfriend. He'd never seen anyone so in love before. He'd definitely never been that in love before. It sure looked nice, though, to be that genuinely happy just thinking about the one you loved. Taeyong was pretty sure it wouldn't be long until he had the same reaction to looking at a photograph of Ten. He was already falling for the younger. For the both of them. 

"Morning, gorgeous." Taeyong turned as Johnny spoke, eyes fixed on the door behind him. Ten was stood there in nothing but an oversized t-shirt. Taeyong assumed he must be wearing boxers or something underneath, but this was Ten after all, he couldn't be totally sure. "You're up early."

"Yeah..." Ten barely responded, eyes fixed on Taeyong. Why was the pastel-haired boy looking back at him like that? He suddenly felt very underdressed, which was new for him. He usually revelled in prancing around in barely anything. 

"I made you pancakes!" Taeyong leapt out of his seat, giving Ten an opportunity to take it.  _He_  should be sat next to Johnny, not Taeyong. "I had to put them back in the over to keep warm so they might be a little crispy, but they should be fine."

Ten swallowed as Taeyong put the plate down in front of him, warning him the plate was hot before bounding over to one of their cupboards. 

"Syrup?" The smile on Taeyong's face was sickly sweet and Ten couldn't figure out whether it was fake or not. How did he even know where they kept their syrup? This was all moving way too fast for him. 

"I- Why are-" Ten stopped himself. He had to be tactical about this, talk to Johnny in private. He couldn't kick off  _again._ He didn't want to start his weekend with a punishment, after all. So instead of asking Taeyong why the fuck he was even here, he opted to take the bottle of syrup from the elder. "Yeah, thanks."

"I got our pictures back from Okinawa." Johnny handed him the stack he hadn't sorted through yet as Ten ate. These pancakes were actually  _really_  good. Stupid Taeyong. 

Ten smiled to himself as he flicked through them. He absolutely loved going away with Johnny. He wished they could travel more, but their jobs didn't really allow for more than a couple of short trips a year. 

"Oh my god, I totally forgot about this." The picture in his hand was a little blurry, considering the two of them were a fair few sake's deep when Johnny took it. They had spent hours looking for a place to have a couple of quiet drinks, ending up in a rowdy karaoke bar. It was the best they could find considering they didn't know the area, but it turned out of be one of the best nights they had. What Ten could remember of it anyway. "You got so wasted."

"You know I can't handle my drink." Anything more than a couple of beers and Johnny was a mess. He was pretty sure it was meant to be the other way around, considering Ten probably weighed half of what he did. But his boyfriend was pretty good at knocking them back. 

"I'm surprised we didn't get kicked out." Ten laughed, remembering what a state Johnny got himself in. "You kept trying to steal the microphone off people."

"They deserved to hear my heavenly rendition of Halo by Beyoncé."

Ten scoffed. Drunk Johnny really was something else. 

"I basically had to carry you back to the hotel because you couldn't stand up straight. Until you saw the sea and insisted we went skinny dipping."

Johnny cocked his head. Okay that part he didn't remember. 

"Did we?"

"God no, I wouldn't let you. You would have drowned!"

Taeyang watched the two of them laugh. They had so many memories together. He hoped that he could be part of them some day. 

It was nice to hear about that side of Johnny, though. He always came off as so collected it was nice to know that he let his hair down like anyone else did, that he didn't spend all of his time being the sensible one, looking after Ten. The idea that Ten sometimes looked after him too was kind of heart-warming. 

"You two are really cute together."

Ten cleared his throat. He'd been so absorbed in the nostalgia of Okinawa he'd almost forgotten Taeyong was there. 

"Thanks."

"I should really go." Taeyong stood up, straightening his - well, Ten's - shirt out. He hadn't even realised Taeyong was wearing his clothes. Part of him felt like he should be pissed off that Johnny would do that without even asking, but even he wasn't that much of a bitch that he'd make Taeyong sit around in dirty clothes. "I have work soon and I should probably go home and get showered."

The lavender haired boy milled around the kitchen, gathering his stuff together. How had he managed to spread everything out already? It was like he'd practically moved in. 

Okay, so maybe that was a gross exaggeration on Ten's part. It was literally just his phone and keys. But still. 

"I'll wash these and bring them back over sometime." Ten nodded as Taeyong smiled. That meant him coming back...but he  _did_  really like that shirt, so...he guessed that was okay. "Thanks for last night, it was fun. Really fun."

"We should do it again sometime." Johnny beamed, turning in his seat to pull Taeyong into a hug. Ten couldn't take his eyes off of the two of them. 

"I'd like that." 

Taeyong leaned in to press a kiss to Johnny's cheek, giving Ten absolutely no time to protest before pressing one to his too.

Oh. Okay.

"See you both later!"

"See you later." Johnny went back to sorting through his photographs, as if this entire situation was completely normal.

Maybe one day it would be, and Ten just would just have to get used to it.

His fingers traced over the spot Taeyong had just kissed. It kind of...tingled.

Maybe it wouldn't be that difficult to get used to after all.

"See you later, Taeyong."

 

･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

 

"So..." Johnny started, settling down next to Ten in the living room, slinging his arm across he younger's shoulders, pulling him in close. "You know how I'm going away next week?"

Ten hummed. He was trying his best not to think about it, to be perfectly honest. He hated being home alone. This house was already too big for the two of them, when he was by himself it just seemed...kind of scary. He knew it sounded ridiculous, he was a grown ass man for god's sake, but he avoided going in most of the rooms when Johnny wasn't here. Everything just felt too big, too empty, and that really freaked him out. He had never coped well on his own.

"Well, I was thinking," he started, not really sure how to word this without totally freaking Ten out, "that maybe you'd cope better if someone was here with you."

Ten tilted his head to the side. Someone? Like who?

"How would you feel about Taeyong staying over for a couple of days?"

Ten's jaw dropped.

"Taeyong...stay here?"

"Yeah, it would give you two a chance to bond without me here and it would mean you wouldn't have to be on your own."

"But..." Ten took a deep breath. This was a pretty bold move. Asking Taeyong to stay over? He still didn't know how he felt about this whole thing. 

They had been spending more time together, all three of them, and Ten was beginning to warm up to Taeyong. He wouldn't go as far as saying he liked him or anything, but he didn't  _mind_  him, he guessed. 

He didn't really feel as jealous anymore, and Taeyong had stopped goading him, so that helped. But he still wasn't completely sold on him and Johnny being together. 

And Taeyong moving in, even just for just for a couple of days seemed...well a little too  _real_. 

"I dunno...I don't know if that would just make me feel worse."

"Just think about it, yeah? You'd have someone to come home to instead of a dark empty house, someone to make you breakfast and to talk to so you don't feel so lonely." 

"I guess." Ten played with the hem of Johnny's shirt, not really sure what to do with his hands. That would be nice, actually. He hated coming home to an empty house, especially when there was no prospect of Johnny coming home later. He never really knew what to do with himself when he was left alone. And sleeping was usually out of the question. If he ever did manage to drift off he'd usually just end up having a nightmare, and waking up with no one there was...well, it was his idea of hell. 

But how would Taeyong be able to help? He didn't know anything about Ten's past, and Ten wasn't entirely sure he wanted him to know. That stuff was private. Johnny was the only one he'd opened up to. 

Although...maybe even the idea of Taeyong being there would make him feel better. Make him feel safer. 

"I'll think about it."

"That's my boy." Johnny pressed a kiss to Ten's hair. A few months ago Ten would have kicked off at the sheer mention of Taeyong, never mind him staying in their house. He was proud of his boyfriend for opening up to the situation a little more. He may not still be fully on board, but at least he was trying. That was all Johnny could ask for, really. "I just think it'll really help your anxiety, having a friend here so you're not completely alone."

A friend? Is that what Taeyong was to him? They hadn't done anything sexual since that first time - hadn't even kissed apart from the soft pecks to the cheek Taeyong would give him whenever they parted. And the younger would send him text messages every so often just asking how things were. Ten wouldn't always reply, but then again Ten didn't always reply to everyone. He tended to read the message as the notification popped up and then completely dismiss it. Unless his Daddy texted him, obviously. He could never ignore Johnny. 

Maybe they were friends. Sort of. Acquaintances maybe, friends seemed a little strong of a word. 

"I just- I don't want him to think this would change anything. I...still don't know how I feel about you and him. I don't want him to think he's, like, moving in or something."

"Babe, it's only for a few days, it's not like he's going to bring a van full of stuff with him. He's literally only going to be here to keep an eye on you. To make sure you're okay while I'm gone." Ten nuzzled further into Johnny's chest. "I just want you two to get closer, have some one on one time, hopefully without killing each other."

Ten laughed softly, he'd like to say he and Taeyong were past that stage, but he honestly wasn't sure they were. He couldn't help the bitchy comments sometimes; they just slipped out without him even noticing. 

"It might be nice, I guess. Plus, he can cook so I wouldn't have to have take out every night."

"Yeah, he cares about you a lot too, so he'd make sure you were safe. I know he would." 

Ten cursed his cheeks for burning up. Why did Taeyong care about him so much? And why did he like that he did? 

Maybe he was-

No. 

Don't be ridiculous, Chittaphon. 

There was  _no_  way he was falling for Lee Taeyong. No fucking way. 

"Anyway, after I get back how do you feel about going away somewhere, just the two of us?"

Okay, that piqued Ten's attention. He sat up slightly, looking up at his boyfriend with wide eyes. 

"Like where?"

"I dunno." Johnny shrugged. "I only have a few days holiday, so it couldn't be somewhere far. Maybe Jeju or something?"

A wide smile broke onto Ten's face. He  _loved_  Jeju. It was the first place Johnny ever took him, way back when they were just starting out. It held so many memories that even thought they had been too much bigger, more glamorous places since, it was still his favourite. 

"I'd love that."

"I just feel like we haven't spent a lot of quality time together lately, you know, without Taeyong. I don't want you to think I'm abandoning you."

Ten's heart soared. How did he end up with such a perfect boyfriend? Johnny always went above and beyond to make him feel loved. To remind him how important he was to the elder. 

"I know you never would." Ten leaned in to press a soft, but meaningful, kiss to Johnny's lips before pulling back with a cheeky smile. "You love me too much."

"I do." Johnny pulled Ten back into a tight hug, scattering kisses across the dark-haired boy's face, making him giggle. "You're my world, baby boy."

Ten let himself get lost in the moment, get lost in his Daddy's kisses. Johnny really did love him more than anything, didn't he? He'd always be there for him, never leave him. 

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, precious."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is ten?? actally beginning to like taeyong??
> 
> comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!! pls let me know what u thought ♡  
> if you wanna shout at me abt anything feel free to add me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lowkeyamen) (i am friendless) or on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lowkeyamen/) (where i talk all sorts of gay shit) and i also have a [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lowkeyamen) bc, well, i am despo for attention pls love me uwu thank u xo


	7. insecurity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know a lot of u have been looking forward to ten and tae being left alone together!! well here u are

"Pack your stuff."

Ten looked up from his laptop, eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Pack his- What? He knew Johnny wanted to whisk him a way on some romantic retreats, and that sounded absolutely perfect but he'd like a little more notice. He had these lesson plans to finish... He guessed he could just do it in the car, or on the plane. Whatever. Hopefully they'd be going somewhere sunny. 

"Why? Where are we going?"

" _We?_  Oh, we're not going anywhere. You are."

"Wh-" Why would he be going somewhere without Johnny? He never went anywhere without Johnny. 

"I've called your parents; they're waiting for you, your flight is in three hours, so you better hurry up."

His parents? Johnny was sending him to Thailand? He guessed...he guessed he hadn't seen them in a while but he always went back home with Johnny. Not on his own. 

"Why?"

"Well, where else are you going to live?"

 _Live?_  Why would he- He lived  _here_ , with Johnny. Why the fuck would he want to go back to living in Thailand? 

"I don't...I don't understand."

Johnny scoffed, taking his coat off and throwing it over the back of the chair. 

"I knew you were dumb, Ten, but come on." Johnny pulled out a chair at the opposite end of their dining table to where Ten was sitting. "I'm. Kicking. You. Out."

Johnny punctuated each work as if he was talking to a child. And each word made Ten’s stomach drop further. 

Kicking him out? Wha- Why? Why would he? What had he done wrong? Was this a punishment for something? He knew Johnny could take things to the extreme but this? This was on a whole other level. 

"D-Daddy, why?"

"Don't call me that."

Ten’s eyes began to well up, breath shallowing. What was going on? He must have done something really,  _really_  bad but he couldn't remember what. 

"S-Sir, I- I don't understand what I've done wrong, I-"

Johnny always told him exactly why he was being punished before it started, so he knew why he was being reprimanded and knew not to do it again. But this? He honestly had no idea. What could possibly warrant something like this?

"This isn't a punishment, Ten." Ten’s watery eyes snapped up to meet Johnny's. They looked different. Harsher. Not those soft pools of hazel he could get lost in for hours on end. "This is it. I want you out of my house and I never want to see you again."

_What?_

Ten’s breath caught in the back of his throat, as if he had been winded. Johnny...Johnny was breaking up with him? But why he- They were in love. Johnny loved him, right? Ten was his baby boy and he promised to keep him safe and look after him and love him no matter what. 

"But I love you." Ten just about managed to croak out. 

Johnny merely shrugged, as if Ten had just told him something mundane as the weather was going to be a little overcast today. 

"Well, I don't love you. You're a good fuck but I'm sick of your constant bitching."

Ten's blood ran cold. 

"I've found someone better."

No. 

He couldn't-

He said this wouldn't happen- He said he'd love them both and now-

He was choosing Taeyong? 

That's when everything seemed to stop. Johnny's mouth was moving, listing off all the reasons he didn't want Ten around anymore, but he couldn't hear him. He couldn't feel anything. He knew he was shaking, but he had gone completely numb. His entire world was crashing down around him and he couldn't even do anything about it. He was completely frozen in his chair. 

"Your taxi will be here soon, so I suggest you get packing."

Ten broke down as Johnny stood up. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't be. 

A sudden burst of energy jolted through him. He wasn't just going to accept this. He  _loved_ Johnny more than anything and he was going to fight for him. 

"Johnny!" Ten jumped out of his chair, racing after the elder as he turned to leave their dining room. "You can't be serious. We're perfect together, we- We're in love. We have this amazing life. Why- Why don't you love me anymore?" 

Johnny laughed, arms folded across his chest as he looked down at the dark-haired boy. 

" _Love_  you? You think that  _I_ love  _you?_ Really, Ten? I could have anyone I want and you think I'd choose _you?_ "

That cut deep. It had always been one of Ten’s biggest insecurities. He knew Johnny was well out of his league. That he wasn’t good enough for him. But Johnny had always reassured him that wasn't the case. That he  _did_ love him. More than anything. 

So what changed his mind?

"I never loved you, Ten, I only said it to keep you around, you know, for an easy lay. But now you're just annoying me. So you can go."

"You don't mean that." Ten shook his head, desperately trying to get Johnny to listen to him. "You love me just as much as I love you. I know you do, Johnny, why are you saying these things?"

"I'm in love with Taeyong, not you. He's perfect, Ten. He's obedient and sweet and a better fuck than you'll ever be. He's everything you're not. I love him."

"Johnny, you don- You said he'd never replace me, you-"

"Yeah, well, he's made me realise I've put up with you being a pathetic little brat for so long. Why would I bother keeping you around when I have him?"

"Johnny, please! “You can't do this! I love you  _so_  much!" Tears clouded Ten’s vision as he latched onto the elders arm, desperately trying to cling to him. He couldn't him let him go. 

"Ten. Get the fuck out of my house."

"No!" 

Ten wrapped himself around Johnny's arm, tears streaming down his face because this wasn't happening. He wasn't going to leave. This was his _home_ , his home with the man he loved and there was no way he was leaving because he didn't believe a word Johnny was saying. He couldn't believe it. He  _wouldn't._ Johnny was the one who gave him faith in himself. Helped him overcome all of his self-hatred and insecurities. He had helped Ten heal from the people in his past that treated him badly. He had made him so,  _so_ happy for years and he wasn't going to allow that to just stop. 

Johnny was his everything. 

"I'm not going. I belong here with you. We're meant to be together and you love me. I know you do." Ten knew how pathetic he probably looked right now. Sobs wracking through his body as he clung to Johnny's arm, barely able to get his words out as he struggled to breathe properly. But he didn't really care. He would do absolutely anything to get Johnny to change his mind. 

"Get  _the fuck_ off me." Johnny shoved the younger off of him, elbow connecting with the corner of Ten’s eye as he tried to detach his weeping mess from his arm. 

Ten stumbled, back hitting the wall. He hesitantly brought his fingers up to the socket of his eye, wincing as he pressed a little too hard. That was going to bruise. Badly. 

Did Johnny just...?

Ten slid down the wall, breath shuddering as he hit the floor, fingers still ghosting over the lump that was already beginning to swell up. Johnny had never laid a finger on him before.  _Never_. He rarely even raised his voice and now-

This couldn't be happening. Not again. Johnny knew- he  _knew_  what Ten had been through with his ex and he promised to look after him and that he'd never hurt him and now-

Ten couldn't breathe. This was real, wasn't it? Johnny had just been stringing him along, pretending that he loved him just for a quick fuck and now he was bored. Ten thought he'd found someone who loved him, someone who truly loved him no matter what, but he hadn't. Of course he hadn't. Who would ever love him? Seriously? He had just been fooling himself this entire time, hadn't he? 

Okay, he really couldn't breathe properly now. He was crying so hard he couldn't stop to inhale properly, his throat felt like razor blades from trying to catch his breath and his head felt like it was about to explode from the tears welling up in his eyes and the lack of oxygen and he couldn't see- He was having a panic attack, wasn't he? Oh fuck. It had been a while since he'd had to deal with one of these. Since Johnny helped him recov-

Johnny. 

He'd lost Johnny. 

Ten could feel his body going limp, arms falling down by his sides as he lacked the energy to keep his fingers fisted in his hair. He could feel everything slipping away, becoming less real...going black-

 

･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

 

Ten sat up with a jolt, chest heaving as he struggled to catch his breath. He couldn't see anything, it was pitch black. Where the fuck was he? What was going on? 

He felt around himself, trying to figure out where he was. Bed covers? Was he in bed? Oh god- Was that just a dream? He felt the corner of his eye, it didn't hurt. His head did but nothing was swollen. 

Oh, thank god. It wasn't real. Johnny didn't break up with him, he didn't hurt him. Of course he didn't. He never would. 

Ten felt his heart rate calm down. Everything was fine. He really needed a cuddle, though. 

"Johnny?" He whispered, reaching over to shake his boyfriend. He felt bad for interrupting his sleep and waking him up, but Johnny was always more than happy to cuddle him after a nightmare. 

But he wasn't there. 

The bed was empty. 

"Johnny?"

Ten began to panic. Again. What if it wasn't a dream? What if Johnny had actually left him? What if Johnny just hadn't hit him so hard after all and that's why it didn't hurt now. 

No. No, this couldn't be happening. 

Maybe he'd just gotten up for the toilet or something. 

Ten leapt out of the bed, ignoring how cold the wooden floor was under his feet as he ran out into the landing. 

"Johnny?"

Why wasn't he answering? None of the lights seemed to be on. 

He ran downstairs, hoping Johnny would be in the kitchen. He sometimes woke up for a snack, choosing to eat it downstairs because Ten hated crumbs in the bed. 

"Johnny?!"

But no. There was no sign of him anywhere. He wasn't here. 

He had gone instead, hadn't he? Ten had refused to leave so he just up and left. He'd been...he'd been abandoned. 

Ten ran back upstairs to double check, maybe he'd missed him because it was dark and he was stressing and- That had to be it. He couldn't be gone. 

"Johnny, please-"

Ten broke down. Again. 

This couldn't be happening. Johnny couldn't have actually left him. 

He was having another panic attack, struggling for breath. His head was pounding and a million thoughts swarmed around it at once. Thoughts of Johnny, of abandonment, of how he could have been better, of how this was all his fault. He ruined the only good thing in his life. He brought this on himself. Maybe he was meant to be alone, it's not like anyone could ever actually love someone like him. Maybe he-

"Ten?"

The dark-haired boy didn't even fully register someone calling his name, assuming it must just be in his head because Johnny wasn't here. He'd left him. All alone. 

"Oh my god, are you okay?" 

Ten flinched as someone touched his shoulder, as fingers carded through his hair. Wha- Who even was this; he should be home alone, right?

It was dark, and his vision was skewed with tears, but he could just about make out a shock of lavender hair and a set as sparkly eyes, swimming in worry. 

"Taeyong?" 

What the fuck was he doing here?

Ten flinched away from the touch. Why was Taeyong here, of all people? This was all his fault. He'd stolen Johnny away. If he hadn't been so damn perfect Johnny would still be Ten's. He’d still be happy. 

"Ten-"

"Don't fucking touch me! What are you even doing here? Come to rub it in or something?"

Taeyong cocked his head....what was Ten talking about?

"Wh- I-"

"Get the fuck out, Taeyong." Ten could feel himself shaking, with anger or anxiety he wasn't quite sure. "This is all your fault!"

"Ten, are you alright? What happened? What have I done wrong? Why are you crying?"

Why was Taeyong here and Johnny wasn't? Why would he abandon him and leave him with Taeyong? Surely they should be off together somewhere, being the perfect little couple. Laughing about how pathetic he was to ever think Johnny loved him. None of this made any sense. 

"Why are you pretending you don't know?" Ten hiccupped. His head was a fucking mess and this certainly wasn't helping. 

"I don't! Just tell me what's wrong and I can try to help!"

Ten blinked, tears obscuring his vision. His head felt so heavy he honestly felt like he was going to keel over. 

"J-Johnny's gone, he- He left me." Ten let out a choked sob, curling in on himself as Taeyong crouched down next to him, rubbing his arms in an attempt to calm him down. Ten just let him. He didn't know what to do anymore. He needed some kind of comfort - even if it was from the man that stole the love of his life away. 

"He's only in Gwangju; he'll be back at the weekend."

"What?"

"He said he'd be back on Saturday. It's only a couple of days away. Why are you so upset?"

"He said...he doesn't love me."

Taeyong's eyebrows furrowed. That didn't sound right. He knew fine well Johnny was head over heels in love with Ten. He could see it every time he hung out with the couple. There was no way Johnny would say that. 

"When?"

"I-I dunno but, he-"

Ten... Ten had no idea what was going on right now. He couldn't quite piece any of this together. His head hurt. 

Taeyong wasn't quite sure what was going on either. Ten looked so shaken up, but there was no way this could be real. It was almost 2am. He highly doubted Johnny would have rang him in the middle of the night to tell him he wasn't in love with him anymore. 

"Did you not just have a nightmare?"

Ten stuttered. That's what he had thought at first but- But then Johnny wasn't here and-

"Is he really in Gwangju?"

"Yeah, he had a meeting there."

"He didn't break up with me?"

"Wh- No, why would he? He loves you. Ten, you must have just had a bad dream." 

Ten’s breath shuddered as Taeyong thumbed away his tears. It...must have been a dream. It felt so real, though. The words stung, the elbow to the face... _really_  stung, but- Johnny would never hurt him. Never. How could he even think that? 

Ten broke down again, falling forward into Taeyong's arms. He was such an idiot. Of course Johnny would never treat him like that, how could he even think something so awful of his boyfriend?

"Shhhh, it's okay." Taeyong wrapped his arms around the younger, pulling him into a tight hug. The two to them still weren't exactly close, but they didn't mean he liked seeing Ten like this. "It was just a dream, everything's okay."

Ten wasn't sure how long he stayed like that, sobbing into Taeyong's neck on the landing as the elder held him. Probably longer than he should have. Why was Taeyong even looking after him? He'd been nothing but awful to the lilac-haired boy. 

"Can...Can I sleep with you tonight?" He felt rude for even asking. He'd been a complete bitch to Taeyong ever since he met him and now he was asking to sleep in the same bed as him? Because he had a nightmare? Who did he think he was?

"Of course you can." Taeyong didn't even hesitate to answer. There's no way he'd leave Ten alone like this. 

He stood; lacing his fingers with the younger's to help him up and led him to the spare room he'd been staying in while Johnny was away. That dream must have really fucked Ten up. Johnny had only been gone one night but he didn't even seem to remember that, or the fact Taeyong was staying here to keep him company. 

He had thought that Johnny was exaggerating about how bad Ten’s separation anxiety was, but maybe not. He was glad he said yes when the brunette asked him to stay over and keep the younger company. God knows what state Ten would be in if he hadn't. 

Taeyong folded the corner of the bedsheets over, inviting Ten in before crawling in beside the other boy. This felt kind of...weird considering Ten pretty much hated him, but it was nice, in a way. Taeyong didn't hate Ten, not in the slightest, he actually really liked Johnny's other boyfriend, so he was more than happy to help him out in his hour of need. 

"You're okay, Tennie." Taeyong wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, smiling to himself as Ten nuzzled into his neck. "Everything's gonna be fine."

Tennie? No one had ever called him that. It was...cute. Thank god it was dark so Taeyong couldn't see the slight blush on his cheeks. 

"Thanks." Ten hesitantly snaked his arms around Taeyong's waist, scared to let the other go. He really,  _really_  hated being alone. "I dunno why you're being so nice to me after everything, but...thanks."

"I don't want you to be sad." Taeyong pressed a soft kiss to Ten’s forehead, a kiss the younger couldn't help but lean into. He absolutely craved human contact. 

Ten wasn't quite sure how to reply with words, so he opted to kiss Taeyong back instead. Just a soft peck to the corner of his lips before settling himself back down on the elder’s chest. 

Taeyong smiled to himself. This was nice. It may not be the best situation, but he felt like he and Ten had really turned a corner tonight. His fingers traced over the younger's lips, the lips that had just kissed him, as he remembered something Johnny had told him. His breath hitched as Ten’s lips parted, almost automatically, just enough for Taeyong to slip his index finger in. 

"Johnny said this always calmed your anxiety." Taeyong chuckled softly as Ten sucked softly on his finger. He had found it weird at first, but honestly, the way Ten’s shoulders seemed to relax and his eyes fluttered shut was kind of cute. 

Ten pulled back for a second, uttering another thanks. He couldn't get over how nice Taeyong was being to him - how the elder was going out of his way to make him feel better. He didn't deserve it, but god, was he happy Taeyong was here. 

"Night, Taeyonggie."

Taeyong buried his nose in Ten’s hair as the younger latched back onto his finger. 

"Night, Tennie."

 

･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

 

Ten woke up with a pounding headache. What the fuck had he been doing last night, head butting the wall? 

He groaned as he cracked an eye open, nose scrunching up as he took in his surroundings. This wasn't his and Johnny's room, this was... Was this one of their spare rooms? Why the fuck was he in here? 

"Morning."

Ten jumped as a voice addressed him. A voice that wasn't Johnny's. He hadn't even realised that someone's arm was wrapped around his shoulder. And he certainly hadn't realised that someone was Taeyong. 

Okay. What in the fuck was going on here?

"Sorry. I wasn't, like, being creepy and watching you sleep, I just didn't want to wake you."

Ten sat up, being so close to Taeyong felt weird. 

"I-" Ten remembered going to bed in his own room, in his and Johnny's room, so how had he ended up in bed with Taeyong? "What am I doing in here?"

"You don't remember?"

Taeyong hummed as Ten shook his head. Maybe that was for the best, but...he should really tell him. 

"You had a bad dream, and then I think you had a panic attack."

Ten furrowed his eyebrows. He what? Why couldn't he-

Oh god. 

Ten groaned as everything came flooding back. The nightmare, him crying, Taeyong comforting him, sucking on the elder's fingers. How fucking embarrassing. 

"Yeah...sorry about that."

"It's okay." Taeyong sat up on his elbows. He really didn't mind. "I'm glad I was here to help out."

Ten sighed. Johnny was right, having someone here did make things better. God knows what he would have done if he had been alone. 

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Ten shrugged, suddenly finding a loose thread on the embroidered duvet very interesting. 

"You said you thought Johnny didn't love you anymore...and that it was my fault."

"It was the dream, I- He broke up with me. For you."

"Ah." Taeyong had figured that's what had happened. He could understand why Ten was so upset. "Anything else? You were absolutely hysterical, Tennie."

Something in Ten's stomach fluttered at the nickname. It was cute...Taeyong was cute. 

"He tried to send me back home. To Thailand." He swallowed, thickly, eye throbbing as he replayed the dream in his mind. "And then he hit me."

Taeyong sat up straight as Ten's breath shuddered, as his eyes grew watery. That really seemed to affect him. Something must have happened in the past, he just hoped...

"He...He's never done that to you before, has he? Like in real life?"

"Johnny?" Ten’s eyes snapped up to meet Taeyong's as the elder nodded. "Oh god no, he'd never hurt me. Ever."

Taeyong smiled, uttering out a 'just checking'. He was glad to hear that. But someone else must have hurt Ten for him to be this shaken. 

"It just- It really freaked me out because he..." Ten worried his bottom lip between his teeth. Was he really going to tell Taeyong this? He didn't have anyone else to talk to right now... "My ex used to hit me. A lot. If I was late home from work or if I didn't tidy the house right or if...I didn't want to have sex. It just really freaked me out because Johnny promised he'd never do that and-"

Ten couldn't hold back the sobs as they wracked through his body. Johnny was the only one he had ever talked to about this, and it had been years since it was even mentioned because Johnny had helped him heal. He had shown Ten that a Dominant shouldn't abuse his position of trust or power. That punishments shouldn't involve violence. That it was okay to say no to sex. 

Johnny treated him like he was the most precious thing on earth, but he also treated him like a person. Not just some object. 

"I hate myself for thinking he'd ever do that to me."

"Shhh, baby, it's not your fault." Taeyong wrapped his arms around Ten, pulling the smaller boy into a hug, allowing him to sob into his shoulder. He had figured Ten had been hurt in the past - that's why he was so insecure. Why he was so unsure about letting Taeyong in. He had finally found his knight in shining armour and he couldn't risk losing him. "You can't control what you dream about."

Ten knew that. On some more rational plane he knew that. He wasn't accusing his boyfriend of anything - the nightmare was just projecting his biggest fears onto the man he loved. Being in an abusive relationship again, being abandoned. Nightmares weren't meant to be rational. That's what made them so scary. 

"It just felt so real."

"Well, it wasn't. Okay? Johnny loves you more than anything. I wholeheartedly believe that he'd never hurt you, Ten."

Ten drew back, sitting up so he could make eye contact with Taeyong. He probably looked a state, but he didn't really care, smiling to himself as the elder thumbed away a tear. 

"Thank you...for being so nice. You didn't have to."

"I don't like seeing you upset, baby."

Ten's stomach churned again. This time more intensely. Baby? Why did Taeyong calling him baby make him feel so good?

"I've been nothing but awful to you, though." 

"I have been kind of a dick back, so." Taeyong shrugged. "And I understand now - I get why you were so hesitant of me going out with Johnny. You finally found someone that loves you and treats you right and you felt like I was coming to steal him away. Right?"

Ten nodded slowly, casting his eyes down at the duvet. 

"I would  _never_  do that, Ten. I care about you too much."

Ten looked back up, lips parting. Taeyong...cared about him? He- But why?

"I like you a lot. Maybe...just as much as I like Johnny."

Ten felt his face heat up. Was Taeyong saying what he thought he was?

"I don't expect you to feel the same...yet." Taeyong laughed under his breath. "But I want you to know that. You're gorgeous, and you're clearly a very loving person, and...I dunno."

Taeyong sighed as he tried to get his words out. He really hadn't expected to confess his feelings to Ten this soon. He wasn't even sure if the elder still hated him or not. 

"I'm glad you're in my life."

Ten was...speechless. How was he meant to respond to that? Had...Taeyong just confessed to him? Was he falling in love with Ten? Had he already fallen? 

What the fuck? 

"I- uh-."

"You don't have to say anything. I know you don't feel the same."

A sad smile graced Taeyong’s lips and it made Ten want to wipe it off. Maybe with his own lips. 

"I don't- I don't know how I feel...about you. I never- I always thought it would just be me and Johnny and then you and Johnny if this worked or but- Do you...want to be with me too?"

Taeyong bit down on his bottom lip, nodding slowly. 

"Wow." Ten gasped out. He had kind of came to that conclusion on his own, especially after that night the two of them messed around, but...hearing it aloud was something else. 

He wasn't even sure how to reply to that. Had no idea what to say because he didn't know how he felt about Taeyong. At all. He was stubborn. Very stubborn. Telling himself that he still hated the lavender haired boy, blocking out any intrusive thoughts of wanting to kiss him, wanting to hear him moan Ten's name again.

Because he wasn't  _meant_  to feel that way about Taeyong. He wanted it to just be him and Johnny. Just the two of them. But...

Maybe...

Ten took a deep breath before leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to Taeyong’s lips. The elder jumped a little, clearly not expecting it. 

Was Ten kissing him? After Taeyong had just admitted he had feeling for him?

Holy fuck. 

Taeyong tilted his head, letting Ten take control. This was....what did this mean? Was this Ten's way of saying he wanted to be with Taeyong too? Was he finally accepting him? He wasn't sure. To be honest, he didn't even really want to think about it. He couldn't think about it right now. He was too absorbed Ten's lips, in the way the younger kissed him. It was so much softer than he was used to from Ten, fingers hesitantly resting on the dark-haired boy's knee in an attempt to ground himself. 

Taeyong whimpered as Ten pulled away, a noise that sent shivers down the younger's spine. How the fuck did Taeyong manage to sound  _so good?_

He still wasn't sure what he wanted, and he'd have to really think about it, about Taeyong, before he said something he regretted. 

"I really don't know what I want...but I do know that I like kissing you." Ten giggled softly as Taeyong blushed. Okay, so maybe he was kind of cute. In an annoying way. 

Ten yawned, the events of the night before had really taken it out of him. 

"Can we lie around in bed for a bit? I'm still kinda tired."

Taeyong hummed, he was ready to get up, but didn't want to offend Ten or anything. 

"How about I bring you breakfast in bed?"

Ten's eyes lit up at that. Taeyong was a  _really_  good cook. 

"Can I have pancakes again?"

Taeyong beamed as Ten's eyes practically sparkled. 

"Of course you can, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!! pls let me know what u thought ♡  
> if you wanna shout at me abt anything feel free to add me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lowkeyamen) (i am friendless) or on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lowkeyamen/) (where i talk all sorts of gay shit) and i also have a [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lowkeyamen) bc, well, i am despo for attention pls love me uwu thank u xo


	8. daddy's home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i'm sooooo sorry this has taken so long but here it is!!! the penultimate chapter!!  
> i hope you guys like it ♡

Johnny was wrecked. These business trips were really starting to take a toll on him. He hadn't even gone far this time, but with delayed trains and taxis getting lost, it felt like it had taken him forever to get home. 

He pushed through the front door, smiling as he realised the lights were still on. That meant Ten and Taeyong should still be up. He couldn't wait to see them. 

He just hoped they hadn't killed one another. 

He knew it was risky, asking Taeyong to stay over and keep an eye on Ten; it could only go one of two ways. Taeyong could help calm his anxiety, make him feel more comfortable with the fact Johnny was away because at least he had someone here with him. Or it could be a complete disaster. Ten could kick off and Taeyong would fight back and oh god please,  _please_  say the house was still intact. 

He was starting to worry; actually, everything seemed too...quiet. Too calm. He hoped to god he wouldn't open the living room door to find their rug mysteriously missing, probably floating down a river somewhere with Taeyong's lifeless body rolled up in it. 

He took a deep breath, pushing the door to their living room open with a soft  _'hello?'_

No reply. The TV was playing away to itself but...where were Ten and Taeyong? 

He furrowed his eyebrows, walking through the room to get to the kitchen, maybe they were in there, when he noticed a bundle of fluffy blankets on the sofa. A bundle of fluffy blankets with two fast asleep boys nestled together. 

Holy fuck. 

They looked adorable. 

Johnny couldn't help but stare. Ten was tucked into the corner of the sofa, Taeyong's head on his chest, curled into the tiniest ball next to the younger. Ten's arm was loosely wrapped around Taeyong's shoulders, his head titled so his face was buried in lavender hair. 

He needed to capture this moment. 

Johnny rushed upstairs to grab his camera, as quickly and as quietly as he possibly could, hoping they didn't wake up while he was away. Thankfully, they were flat out, breath steady as he lined up his camera, adjusting the focus. 

He pressed the shutter down, smiling to himself. He wouldn't see the picture of a few weeks, but he knew it would be perfect. The two boys he loved most in the world, all snuggled up together, faces lit only by the dim light from the TV. Perfect. 

Wait-  _Loved?_ Did he  _love_  Taeyong?

Johnny let himself think for a second. Love was a strong word. He had only ever truly been in love with Ten - any relationships he'd had before meeting the dark haired boy paled in comparison. 

So... Could he really say he was in love with Taeyong yet? That was a big step. They hadn't even slept together. Hadn't gone further than kissing, and that one time he watched he and Ten fool around, but...

It wasn't just Ten that was on his mind just before he fell asleep anymore. It wasn't just Ten's voice he longed to hear after a day stuck at work. It wasn't just Ten he wanted to wake up next to, to cover in kisses before they had to drag themselves out of bed in the morning. 

It was Taeyong too. He was right up there. Always on his mind, just like Ten was. 

Maybe...maybe he was in love with Taeyong too. 

"Daddy?"

He snapped out of his thoughts as Ten stirred, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand as he emerged from the pile of fluffy blankets. Was Johnny actually there or was he just hallucinating?

He blinked a couple of times, shrieking as he realised that it was in fact Johnny. He was back! Finally. 

"Daddy!"

He leapt up, disturbing Taeyong, the elder almost falling off the sofa as Ten propelled himself towards the brunette. 

"Hey, baby. You miss me?" Johnny laughed as Ten jumped into his arms, legs wrapping around his waist, scared to let him go again. 

"Of course I did! You're not allowed to go away anymore." Ten pouted until Johnny kissed it away. "Tell your boss he'll have me to deal with if you have to go on anymore business trips."

Johnny couldn't help but smile. Ten was absolutely adorable. He really wished he didn't have to go away so often, that he could spend all of his time here with his baby boy, but until he got another promotion, it had to be done. 

"I'll let him know that. How have you been?"

"Not too bad." Ten turned in Johnny's arms to look at Taeyong. "Taeyonggie helped me out."

Johnny's heart fluttered.  _Thank god_  it had gone well. He was worried asking Taeyong to stay over would only make matters worse, but the two of them looked like they had been getting on great. 

"Come here." Johnny put his free hand out, the one that wasn't supporting Ten's weight, inviting Taeyong over to them. He looked kind of lost among all those blankets. "I missed you too."

"R-Really?" Taeyong stuttered, padding over to Johnny and Ten. He absolutely loved watching the two of them together, but he wanted to be part of what they had more than anything. He didn't want to be an outsider anymore. 

"Of course I did." Johnny propped Ten up on one of his hips, pulling Taeyong into his other side, leaning in the press a soft kiss to the smaller boy's hair. "Thanks for looking after him for me."

"It's okay." Taeyong knew his face was flushed, glad it was dark so maybe neither ten or Johnny would notice. "We had fun, right?"

"Yeah." Ten smiled back. "We did."

"Oh?" Johnny quirked an eyebrow at the prolonged eye contact the two of them were sharing. This was a stark contrast from how he'd left things. "Not too much fun, I hope."

"Not like that, Daddy." Ten giggled, lightly hitting Johnny on the chest. He knew exactly what Johnny was hinting at, and he also knew that coming while his Daddy was away was completely off the table. "We were good."

"Really?"

"Yes! I've been saving myself, waiting for you to come home and ruin me." His eyes flickered down to Taeyong for a split second. "We both have."

Taeyong's breath shallowed. Was...Was that Ten giving his blessing? Was he really okay with him and Johnny being together? Even sleeping together? 

Johnny had picked up on it too, obviously, but he kept his composure; cool and collected. He was delighted Ten finally seemed to be on board with this whole thing, but he wasn't going to scream and shout about it. That just wasn't Johnny. 

"Good. You know what that means, right?"

"I get a reward?"

Johnny nodded as Ten squeaked with excitement. Rewards were  _so_  much better than punishments. 

"You both do." 

Taeyong's entire body was tingling. He didn't just have butterflies going off in his stomach; it felt like they were under his skin. Was this really happening? Was he finally being accepted into their relationship? Was Johnny going to be his Daddy?

"But not tonight." Ten pouted, he was  _so_  ready for Johnny's dick. "Daddy's tired, and you two should get some proper sleep too."

"Fine." Ten sighed, head resting on Johnny's shoulder. "But you're carrying me."

Johnny laughed under his breath, completely unsurprised. He took Taeyong's hand in his own, silently asking if he wanted to come with them. It seemed weird him sleeping all alone in the spare room, even if nothing was official between them yet. They could talk about it in the morning. Johnny was far too tired. 

Taeyong squeezed back, his way of answering. It felt like ages since the three of them shared a bed and he honestly couldn't wait. He felt like this was finally all coming together. 

Johnny led him upstairs, Ten still propped up on his hip. Taeyong couldn't believe how he managed to carry the younger with such ease. He wondered just how strong Johnny was. Maybe he could carry the two of them at the same time. One on each side. That'd be cute. 

Johnny laughed to himself as Ten jumped out of his arms, directly onto the bed, before scrambling to get under the covers. 

"Are you not even gonna get changed?"

Ten shook his head against the pillow. He may have been ready to jump on Johnny's dick just minutes ago, but since his Daddy had mentioned sleep that was all he wanted - to be snuggled up in bed, with Johnny's arms wrapped around him. 

"Well, you're not sleeping in jeans, come here."

Taeyong watched on from the end of the bed as Johnny unbuttoned Ten's jeans, shimmying the younger out of them before peeling his shirt off and tucking him back into bed. It was...adorable. Utterly adorable. 

He could feel the love radiating off of the both of them. Ten was Johnny's world, he could see that. And Ten loved Johnny back more than anything. He felt a little like an intruder. Like maybe he would be ruining something beautiful by joining their relationship. 

But that all melted away as Johnny's fingers laced with his, as he looked up into deep brown eyes, as he smiled back at the most gorgeous, loving man he'd ever seen. 

Johnny could love him just as much as he did Ten. Taeyong could just sense it. 

"Do you wanna go get changed?"

Taeyong blinked a couple of times. He had actually totally forgotten he had clothes here - he'd been staying over for the past week, after all. But he didn't want to leave; scared he'd miss out on anything. 

"Can I... Can I just-" He nodded towards Ten, signalling that he'd rather just sleep in his underwear like the younger was. "If that's okay."

"Whatever makes you comfortable, baby."

Johnny readied himself with getting changed as Taeyong perched himself on the edge of the bed, not quite sure if he should get in just yet. He was actually quite glad when Johnny came back from the walk in wardrobe in a t-shirt and shorts, he wasn't sure he'd be able to get more sleep if the brunette was laid in bed next to him in nothing more than a tight pair of boxers. 

Johnny yawned, peeling back the duvet and sliding in next to Ten, leaving a space on his other side for Taeyong. It made the lavender-haired boy's heart flutter. It wasn't the first time he'd found himself in this position, but this time it felt different. Ten was aware of the situation and he actually seemed on board. It felt like maybe someday soon this could become...normal. 

Ten rolled over, snuggling into Johnny's chest. God he had missed this so much. At least he had Taeyong this time so he wasn't completely deprived of human contact, but nothing beat cuddles from his Daddy. 

He cracked an eye open, realising Taeyong was still hovering at the side of the bed. 

"I'm tired, Taeyonggie, get in and cuddle with us." 

_Us._

That's all Taeyong needed to hear before he was crawling in next to Johnny. 

_Us._

Ten was finally accepting him. He was allowing him into their bed - when Johnny was here, too. Not just when he needed someone to look after him. He had Johnny back, and Ten still wanted him to stick around. 

Taeyong smiled to himself as Johnny curled an arm around his shoulders, as he rested his head on the elder's chest. This felt so surreal. He could hear Johnny's heart beating against the shell of his ear, could feel the steady rise and fall of his breathing. He felt like he was really part of this...thing that Ten and Johnny had. This unbelievable, unconditional love. 

"Goodnight, baby boy, I love you." Johnny pressed a kiss to Ten's dark hair, knowing the younger would be half asleep by now, too tired to tilt his head up for a proper one on the lips. 

"Love you too, Daddy."

"Goodnight, Tae," Taeyong sighed blissfully as Johnny pressed a kiss to the crown of his forehead too; he hadn't been expecting that, "thanks for looking after him for me."

"Night, Yonggie." Tens voice was heavy with sleep, it made Taeyong smile. He was so fucking cute. "Thank you."

"It's okay."

He had never felt this warm before - despite the fact he had stripped down to his underwear. This was  _exactly_  what he wanted. He knew that now. 

"Goodnight."

 

･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

 

"Tae."

Taeyong whined softly as someone shook his shoulder. Ten and Johnny's bed was so warm and cosy he didn't want to get up yet.

"Taeyong!"

He rolled over as someone whisper-shouted his name, coming face to face with Ten who was knelt down on the floor next to him. 

"Help me make Daddy breakfast."

He forced himself to get up, stomach twisting at the fact Ten was referring to Johnny as  _'Daddy'_ as opposed to _'my Daddy'_  as he always had in the past. He really hoped that meant something, but didn't want to read too much into it just yet. 

He felt like he and Ten had come a long way in just one short week. The dark-haired dancer had gone from completely hating his guts to snuggling into him and sucking on his fingers every night. He couldn't exactly complain, this was what he wanted after all, but he had been scared that everything would change once Johnny got back. When Ten didn't need him anymore. 

He followed the younger downstairs into the kitchen, knowing fine well that helping Ten make breakfast actually meant him doing all the work while the other sat and watched. 

"So..." Ten started as Taeyong whisked a couple of eggs. Apparently scrambled were Johnny's favourite. "I guess we're gonna have to talk about...us today, right?"

Taeyong turned, mixing bowl in the crook of his arm as he leaned back against the counter. Ten was sat at the island, putting together a selection of flowers in a glass on a tray so they could take Johnny breakfast in bed. 

"I guess." The way Ten had worded that made him...anxious, made him think that actually, Ten didn't want to talk about it at all. 

"I'm not as opposed to the idea anymore. You really helped me out while he was away and I'm sorry for being such a dick before. You're not that bad."

Taeyong laughed out a  _'thanks'_. That was the closest Ten had ever gotten to complimenting him. 

"I know Johnny likes you a lot, and I guess I do too. I like having you around, but I don't want you around like...all the time. Not yet anyway."

Taeyong nodded slowly. That made sense. It was like any other relationship, he guessed. You wouldn't move in with someone straight away, that was a recipe for disaster. 

"I think we should like..." Ten tilted his head, trying to think of the right word. "Date. All three of us."

Taeyong nearly dropped his mixing bowl. 

"Really?"

"Yeah, like, we need to get to know each other better, right? I know you and Johnny have done all of that, but we haven't"

"Do you...want us to go on dates? Just me and you?"

Ten hummed to himself as he jumped off of his seat to turn the coffee maker on. 

"I guess. It makes sense, right?" 

Ten had never expected himself to say that. He had always thought it would just be he and Johnny, and then Taeyong and Johnny, that the two of them wouldn't have much to do with one another. But that seemed stupid, not to mention awkward. Surely there would be a lot less fighting for Johnny's time and attention if all three of them were in this together. 

"That'd be nice." Taeyong knew he was blushing, and that he probably looked ridiculous, but he didn't care all that much. This was all he'd ever wanted. Johnny  _and_  Ten. Both of them. 

"We'll have to speak to Johnny about it, but I'm pretty sure that's what he wants too."

Taeyong was, well, speechless. He had really hoped Ten would come around to the idea of him joining their relationship eventually, but he didn't think it would be so soon.

"I uh- I still don't know how I feel about him being your Daddy, though" Ten messed around with the buttons on the coffee machine as a distraction, so he didn't have to actually look at Taeyong, because he knew it was selfish. It just felt...weird. "He's  _my_  Daddy, you know? And I'm just scared that- I dunno. I don't know if I can share him like  _that._ "

Taeyong poured his mixture into a frying pan, not really sure how to respond. He could understand where Ten was coming from, but that's what had drawn him to Johnny in the first place. He wanted a Daddy, someone to look after him and love him more than anything. 

"I mean-" Taeyong shifted uncomfortably. He didn't want to upset Ten and have them go back to square one, it had taken them so long to get to this point, but he wanted to make his intentions clear. "The reason I was interested in Johnny in the first place is because I don't just want any old Dominant. I want a Daddy Dom. no, I  _need_  a Daddy Dom."

He folded the egg mixture as a distraction, much like Ten had with the coffee maker before. This just seemed easier without eye contact. 

"I want someone to look after me and love me more than anything. I've never had that before."

Ten's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Taeyong sighed, he didn't want to have to bring up his past, didn't want to play the pity card. 

"I never had a dad. And I don't have Daddy issues - before you say anything." He laughed bitterly, that's what all his friends said, but it wasn't like that at all. He really didn't care that he came from a single parent family. "But my mom she... She drank. A lot. And with me being the oldest, I had to look after my younger sisters. I've never had someone look after me before. Never had someone tell me they love me."

Ten gaped. "Never?"

Taeyong shook his head softly. His mother wasn't exactly the most caring of people. She had never wanted kids, but somehow ended up with three, all to men who didn't want to stick around. 

"I didn't want to come at you with my sob story, and I'm not trying to undermine what happened with your ex or anything, but I really need this Ten. I  _need_  Johnny to be my Daddy."

Ten swallowed as Taeyong kept cooking. He had never once thought Taeyong had come from anything like that. He was so self-assured, so confident. 

He had come from a loving family; his parents only wanted the best for him which was why they were so supportive of him moving to Korea. Why they were over the moon when he'd found Johnny, someone else to love him. He couldn't imagine not having that. 

"I get that it's weird for you - sharing him, but I promise it won't change anything between the two of you. I've seen how much he cares about you, how much he loves you, and I know fine well nothing could ever change that. Even if he had me to look after too."

Ten sucked on the inside of his cheek. Honestly, he knew that. It had been his biggest fear when this all started, but he knew Johnny would never forget about him, never trade him in for Taeyong. Johnny had a big heart, the biggest ten had ever known, and he could see now that there was room for the two of them in there without him ever feeling left out. 

"It will be weird, I'm not gonna lie, but..." it was time for him to finally stop being selfish. "You clearly need him as much as I do. He- It would be unfair of me to keep that side of him all to myself."

"Really?" Taeyong honestly hadn't expected Ten to understand where he was coming from so quickly. Maybe he wasn't as stubborn and defensive as he first came off. 

Ten nodded, picking Johnny's cup of coffee up, popping it on the tray. He wanted to try to make this work, he really did. It was clearly what Johnny wanted, and he would do anything to make Johnny happy. And it was clearly what Taeyong wanted too. If he was being perfectly honest, it was even what he wanted. He actually wanted Taeyong to be part of what they had now. That panic attack, as awful as it was at the time, turned out to be the best thing that could have happened for the three of them. 

"Are the eggs nearly done?"

"Yeah, one second." Taeyong got to dishing them up, on top of an English muffin with a side of bacon. He had never expected Johnny to enjoy such a light breakfast, but Ten claimed it was his favourite and if anyone was going to know, it was him. 

He followed Ten back upstairs, carrying the coffee and a glass of orange juice after the younger nearly spilled them all over the food. He felt kind of...airy. Like this really was all finally coming together. 

"Daddy!"

Johnny stirred, sitting up as he realised the call of his name was coming from the bottom of the bed and not beside him. Ten was up before him? Well, there was a first time for everything he guessed. 

"We made you breakfast!"

Johnny smiled as Ten bounded over to him, placing the food on his lap. 

"Well, Taeyonggie made it. I just made your coffee."

"Thanks, baby." Johnny took the mug from Taeyong as the lavender-haired boy followed. He looked sort of...lost. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Taeyong nodded, smiling widely as he snapped out of his trance, settling down on the edge of the bed. "I'm good."

Johnny's eyes flickered between the pair. This all felt a little too...calm. 

"Have you two been arguing again?"

"No!" Ten gasped, looking genuinely taken aback. "We just...talked."

"Talked?" Johnny wasn't convinced. Ten's idea of 'talking' kind of worried him. 

"Yeah, about this. About us."

"Oh? And what was said?"

Ten sighed, eyes flickering up to meet Taeyong's as Johnny began to eat, not wanting the food they'd made to go to waste. 

"That I'm okay with it. With you two. With...the three of us being together."

"Really?" Johnny almost choked on his eggs. He was glad Ten hasn't completely ripped Taeyong apart while he was away, but he hadn't expected such a 180 flip from his boyfriend. "You're happy with me and Taeyong dating?"

Ten nodded. 

"And you...you want to be with him too?"

"I think so."

Ten smiled, reaching across the bed to lace his and Taeyong's fingers together. He could feel a sort of...electricity between the two of them. One he never expected to be there, but the more he thought about it the more it made sense. Taeyong had been so attentive while Johnny was away, why wouldn't he want to make that more permanent? Why wouldn't he want two people that loved him? He would be absolutely crazy to pass that up. 

"That's amazing!" Johnny popped the tray on their bedside table, not wanting to get food everywhere as he pulled his boys in for a hug.  _His_ boys. They were finally  _both_ going to be his. "Are you sure, though?"

Ten nodded his head against Johnny's chest, a wide smile breaking into his face. He was. He really was. 

Now he thought about it, really thought about it, he would be stupid to pass up the opportunity to have more than one person in his life that he loved more than anything - more than one to love  _him_  more than anything. He may still have slight reservations about Taeyong being Johnny's baby boy, because he'd never had to share him before, and he knew fine well how high maintenance he was. He wasn't entirely sure how Johnny would be able to cope with the two of them. But Taeyong needed this just as much as Ten did. He deserved to be looked after, to be loved more than anything. 

"That's if you think you can handle two bratty little baby boys." He smirked, head tilting up to look at Johnny. 

"Hey! I'm not bratty!" Taeyong pouted, mirroring Ten's movements, chin resting on Johnny's chest as he peered up through dark eyelashes. "I'm gonna be so good for you, Johnny."

Johnny scoffed. That was cute, but he already knew Taeyong was going to be just as, if not more, bratty than Ten. 

"You are kind of a brat, baby." Johnny laughed softly, pressing a kiss to Taeyong's forehead. "But apparently I have a thing for brats."

Taeyong's pout deepened. He wasn't  _that_  bratty. And he certainly wasn't as bratty as his boyfri- as Ten. Could he call him his boyfriend yet? He wasn't even sure, but it sounded nice. 

"We're gonna train you up though, sweetie, don't worry."

"We?" Ten tilted his head. Johnny wanted him to- He'd never...

"Yeah. I need you to show him what I expect. You're the perfect example of what I'm looking for in a baby boy."

Ten flushed. Johnny really thought that much of him? He knew his Daddy loved him, but... He really wanted Ten to help train Taeyong? To lead by example? 

"Thank you..."

Johnny beamed, Ten's reaction to praise was always so cute. He leaned in, lips brushing against his boyfriends, catching them in a tender kiss. He couldn't believe Ten had actually come around to this. That he actually wanted to be with Taeyong too. That he was going to have two of the most gorgeous baby boys in the world. How did he get so lucky?

"I love you so much." Johnny breathed as he pulled away, nose nuzzling against Ten's as the younger giggled, stealing another kiss. 

"I love you too, Daddy."

Ten's eyes flickered across to Taeyong; the elder was looking at the two of them with such intent, such...want. He really wanted to be part of this, didn't he? 

He pulled away from Johnny, leaning across the bed to catch Taeyong in a kiss of his own, to make him feel a little less left out. He  _was_  part of this now. He was their...boyfriend. The third component of this weird little relationship they were getting themselves into. 

Ten wasn't quite sure what to say when he pulled back. He was nowhere near ready to say  _'I love you'_ , hell, the two of them had barely even been civil with one another up until now. So, instead he opted to lace his fingers with Taeyong's, whispering out a _'cute'_ at the faint blush that dusted the elder's cheeks. 

He leaned back into Johnny's hold, snuggling back into his chest, fingers still intertwined with Taeyong's. This was...really nice, actually. Only a few months ago he never expected himself to even want this, never mind enjoy it. Now he had twice as many people to cuddle, to kiss, to fuck. His lips quirked up at the thought as he watched Johnny and Taeyong kiss. 

He amazed himself at the fact he didn't want to rip Taeyong's hair out for making out with his Daddy, the love of his life right in front of him. The fact that his mind was actually wandering further and now he couldn't stop thinking about how good Taeyong would look with the elder pounding into him, maybe even with his lips wrapped around Ten's dick or even sandwiched in between the two of them, fucking into Ten as Johnny fucked into him and- Holy fuck. They were going to have  _so_  much mind blowing sex. 

"Daddy," Ten purred, fingers trailing down Johnny's taut stomach, heading for his boxers, urging Taeyong to follow him, considering they were still holding hands, "maybe we should make things official, you know, consummate the relationship."

Taeyong's breath hitched as Johnny laughed. Of course Ten would be the one to bring that up. 

"What? No date before you try to get into his pants?"

Ten pouted. Why did that even matter? Johnny had dated him enough for the two of them. 

"I just wanna see how pretty he looks with a dick in him."

Taeyong flushed an embarrassing shade of beetroot. He...He had been waiting for Johnny to fuck him since, well, since the day they met. Was...Was it finally going to happen? 

"Such a little slut." Johnny mused, stealing another kiss from Ten, pulling away before the younger had a chance to deepen it. He wasn't going to give into his boyfriends demands that easily. "I actually had something planned for our first time together"

"Really?" Ten's eyes lit up. This was it. They were actually going to have a threesome. "What is it? Are you going to fuck me or him? Do I get to be in the middle? Do you think I could take both of you at once?"

Johnny couldn't help but laugh; this was such a stark contrast to where Ten was before he had to go away for work. He couldn't get over what a blessing it had been. Him leaving Ten was usually a disaster, but this time it had worked out perfectly. 

"That's a secret. For now." Johnny ignored Ten's whine, turning to a very flustered looking Taeyong. "I want to take you both out first, I want to treat my boys and show them off to the world."

_My boys._

That only made Taeyong blush more. He...He was Johnny's. He was  _finally_ going to be Johnny's.

"That sounds nice." Taeyong hummed, mirroring Ten's movements and settling back into Johnny's hold. He knew he still had a long way to go, that talk of contracts and what was expected of him now Johnny was going to be his Dominant would be on the horizon, and that excited him. He was finally getting everything he had ever wanted. 

But that could wait, just for now. 

For now he just wanted to bask in the warmth of this weird little relationship the three of them had just gotten into. 

"I don't think I've ever been this happy." Taeyong confessed with a shy giggle. He had butterflies, which were only spurred on by the tiny circles Ten was rubbing into the back of his hand with his thumb. 

Johnny and Ten smiled in tandem, honestly, they felt the same. Ten was sure he'd still take a while to adjust to their new addition, but this felt right. Taeyong being here felt right. 

"Me too. I'm so happy I have you both. My precious baby boys" Johnny pressed a kiss into lavender hair, then into jet black. They were so different in a lot of ways, but so similar in others. He couldn't wait to learn all of Taeyong's subtle little quirks, what really made him smile, what his favourite flower was so he could surprise him in the way home from work. Everything he knew about Ten he wanted to know about Taeyong too. He wanted to treasure him and care for him just as much as he did his younger boyfriend. 

He was going to make them both so,  _so_  happy. 

"And it's only going to get better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaahhhh!!! the end of this I s so disgustingly mushy I h8 myself omg but I PROMISE the next chapter will be pure smut bc i know thats what you're all here for and this fic has been kind of lacking but i WILL make up for it AND there are definitely more side stories coming up bc i just cannot resist writing more of these three i luv them sm
> 
> comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!! pls let me know what u thought ♡  
> if you wanna shout at me abt anything feel free to add me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lowkeyamen) (i am friendless) or on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lowkeyamen/) (where i talk all sorts of gay shit) and i also have a [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lowkeyamen) bc, well, i am despo for attention pls love me uwu thank u xo


	9. noire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said the next chapter would be the last chapter BUT I may have gotten a lil carried away w the smut oops so I decided to split it into 2!!!

Taeyong could get used to this. He was laid on the sofa, head rested in Ten's lap as the younger's fingers stroked through his hair. The three of them had just been out on their first date, only to the movies and for a bite to eat, but it was nice. Really nice. 

"Hey, sweetie, why don't you go upstairs and get ready?" Taeyong felt Ten tense up underneath him, rolling onto his side so he could see what was going on. Johnny was stood behind the sofa, pressing a soft kiss to the crown of Ten's head. Get ready? Were they going somewhere? They'd only just got back. 

Taeyong sat up as Ten moved to stand. 

"What do you want, Daddy?"

"Something cute." Johnny's thumb ghosted over Ten's cheek as he smiled down at the smaller boy. "You have a show to put on tonight."

Ten nodded, skipping off upstairs, leaving a bewildered Taeyong on the sofa. What was going on here? 

"Come here, baby." Johnny sat down, patting his lap as an invitation for Taeyong to sit on it. An invitation he gladly accepted. "I know how badly you want me to be your Daddy, but I need you to understand there's more to it than just kisses and cuddles."

Taeyong nodded. He already knew that. 

"I want you to experience first-hand what I expect of Ten, and what I would expect of you, before we go any further. Okay?"

"Okay..." Taeyong wasn't quite sure where Johnny was going with this. 

"I need you to be disciplined, Taeyong. I need you to be a good boy for me."

Taeyong's stomach twisted at those words.  _Good boy._ That's all he wanted. 

"I want to be good for you, Johnny."

"I know you do, precious." Johnny smiled, pressing a soft kiss to the amethyst-haired boy's cheek, causing him to giggle. "But I need you to see exactly what that involves."

Taeyong squeaked as Johnny squeezed his thigh. Were they- Was...Is that what he was hinting at? Sex? Oh my god, were they finally going to sleep together?

"Are we gonna...?"

"If you want to."

Taeyong nodded, maybe a little too eagerly, but he had been waiting for this from the moment he met Johnny. He couldn't even count the number of dirty dreams he'd had about the elder over the months. Dreams that had begun to involve Ten too. 

"Ten as well?"

"If that's what you want." Johnny was pretty sure it was, but he had to double check. He would never do anything without his baby boys' consent. If Taeyong decided he didn't want Ten to be involved then he'd have to deal with the fall out of that when he told his bratty boyfriend that he wasn't getting any tonight. Maybe he should have asked first...

"Of course!" Taeyong knew he was blushing. He'd never done anything like this before, aside from that one time he and Ten fooled around and Johnny watched. He'd never been with two people at once, but that's what he wanted. All three of them in this together. 

"Then we better get upstairs, he'll be waiting for us."

Taeyong squeaked, hand flying up to cover his mouth in embarrassment. He wasn't sure he'd ever been this excited. 

"Do you want me to carry you?"

Taeyong flushed harder. It was like Johnny could read his mind, like he had picked up on that twinge of jealously he felt last night when he carried Ten up to bed. 

"Yes please."

Johnny beamed, scooping Taeyong up in his arms, bridal style. He had no idea what it was about carrying his baby boy's upstairs to bed that he loved so much, it made it feel like they were really  _his._

Taeyong nuzzled into Johnny's neck as the elder carried him upstairs. This felt  _so good._ He couldn't believe this was actually happening. 

When they made it to Johnny and Ten's room, their boyfriend wasn't there waiting for them, which Taeyong found a little weird. Where was Ten? Was he not joining them? Was he going to get Johnny all to himself at first...because that would be kind of nice, actually. 

"There you go, baby." Johnny settled him down on their bed with a soft smile. Taeyong was fairly sure no one had ever looked at him like Johnny did, and they had only officially been together, well, a few hours. 

"Where's Ten?"

"He's coming, he's just getting ready."

Ready? What did that mean? 

"Tae, I want to talk to you about...sex." Taeyong stifled a giggle as Johnny sat down beside him, taking the lavender-haired boy's hands in his own. Why did this feel like when his parents talked to him about the birds and the bees? "We aren't going to go too hard tonight; I don't want to scare you off."

Taeyong pouted. He wanted Johnny to give him everything he had. 

"We're just going to...show you a few things, okay?"

Taeyong cocked his head, not fully understand what Johnny was alluding to here. 

"If you ever feel uncomfortable or there's something you don't want to do, tell me. Okay? I won't get mad, I promise. Above all I want you to feel safe and happy."

Taeyong could feel his face heating up again. Johnny was so attentive. This was exactly why he wanted him. He knew he was a good Dom, and knew he was an even better Daddy. He fully trusted Johnny to never hurt him or force him to do something he didn't want to. Ten had made it clear that that would never be the case. 

"Do you have a safe word?"

Taeyong cleared his throat, shifting slightly. "Yeah, but it's kind of stupid."

"That doesn't matter. What is it?"

"Tadpole."

Johnny quirked an eyebrow. 

"Tadpole?"

"I  _did_ say it's stupid." Taeyong mumbled as Johnny laughed softly. He had definitely never heard that one before. 

"Okay, well if you need to stop, let us know and we will. No questions asked, okay?"

"Okay, Johnny."

"We can talk about your hard limits and soft limits later, that won't matter too much tonight."

"My...limits?" Taeyong had never been in a D/s relationship before; he wasn't quite sure what all of this meant. 

"Yeah, like... Hard limits are things that are completely off the table. You would never do and I would never make you do. Whereas soft limits are things you're a little weary of, but maybe wouldn't mind trying eventually."

"Oh..." Taeyong had never heard of that before. He didn't realise he'd have this much of a say - he had always assumed he'd just have to do whatever his Dom wanted. This was why he was glad he had Johnny, he knew there were Doms out there that would have taken advantage of the fact he was new to all of this, that would have used his naivety to get what they wanted. "Okay, I'll think about it."

"Good boy." Johnny pressed a delicate kiss to Taeyong's forehead, making the younger blush. Johnny was so...soft. It was hard to believe that he could be capable of punishing anyone, even if he had seen it first hand. 

"Daddy?" 

Johnny's eyes flickered up to the door, widening as they settled on Ten. Jesus Christ he was gorgeous. 

Taeyong turned, jaw dropping at the sight. Ten was leaning up against the door frame a coy smile on his lips, knowing fine well how much of an effect he was having on the pair of them.  

Taeyong's eyes trailed up the younger's body. Stilettos housing black fishnet stockings topped with lace, hugging plush thighs and leaving just enough skin on show to make Taeyong's mouth water. A sheer suspender belt embroidered with a delicate floral pattern keeping the stockings up and framing the tiniest pair of lace panties Taeyong had ever seen. How- How did he even manage to fit everything in- He didn't have time to figure out the particulars of it all because Ten looked fucking incredible. He had never seen a boy in lingerie before but...wow. 

"Is this okay, Daddy?" Ten sauntered over to Johnny, fingers tips brushing against the elder's chest as he stood. Even in heels Ten still managed to look tiny by comparison. 

"Black, huh?" Johnny smirked, hands ever so carefully trailing down Ten's body, coming to a stop to play with the elastic straps of his suspenders. When he had told Ten to go up and get ready this was exactly what he had expected, but black? That was different. He usually went for pastels, revelling in the juxtaposition of looking like sheer innocence while being fucked senseless. But when Ten wore black, he meant business. "This is a nice change."

"I know how much you love me in black." Ten reached up on his tiptoes, catching Johnny's bottom lip between his teeth. "And black shows up better against my skin, I wanted Taeyong to see everything."

Taeyong flinched slightly at the sound of his name. He had almost checked out; too busy focusing on Ten's ass. It was so...pert. He just wanted to, like; take a bite out of it, or something less cannibalistic...maybe. 

"Well, what do you think, Taeyonggie?" Johnny smiled down at him, taking Ten's hand and twirling him around, making sure Taeyong had the chance to take in every single inch of how good their boyfriend looked. 

"He looks...beautiful."

"Thank you, Taeyonggie." Ten smirked. He liked this, having the upper hand. If there was one thing Ten did well, it was sex and he was absolutely revelling in the fact Taeyong seemed so nervous. He had never considered himself even vaguely dominant, but...maybe. "What do you have planned for us, then, Daddy?"

"Well," Johnny stepped backwards until he was sat back down on the bed next to Taeyong, pulling Ten into his lap, "I need you to show Taeyong what I expect of him. Which means I need you to be on your best behaviour. Can you do that for me? Because I don't want to have to punish you on our first night together."

"Of course, Daddy." Ten nodded. He may be a brat, but he knew Johnny was in charge in the bedroom. He may like to push his luck in their daily lives, but when it came to sex, he always tried his hardest to be the best baby boy he could be. There was nothing worse than going from the promise of being fucked to being punished. 

"Good." Johnny patted the bed behind him. "Kneel."

Ten scrambled into the bedsheets, hands in his lap as he obediently waited for his next command. He could feel Taeyong's eyes on him, suppressing the urge to smirk again because he knew fine well the elder was completely besotted with him. Johnny wouldn't like that.

"Taeyonggie." Taeyong snapped out of his trance as Johnny called his name.  _Taeyonggie._ That sounded so beautiful coming from Johnny's lips. "Come sit here for me, baby."

Taeyong stood, settling himself down in the chair Johnny had dragged over from their dressing table. His back was poker straight; feeling particularly uncomfortable on this little wooden chair at the bottom of the bed compared to the plush mattress Ten was knelt on. 

He felt a little...pushed out. 

He tensed up even more as Johnny's fingers ran through his hair, as he whispered _'don't move'_ in his ear. Was he... Was he not actually going to get to sleep with either of them tonight? Is that all they saw him as? Some kind of spectator? 

He fought the urge to speak up as Johnny rifled through one of their bedside tables, because he wanted to be good,  _he did._ He wanted to stay still and respect Johnny's wishes but this seemed very unfair. This was meant to be  _his_  first time with them and he was just sat here? Watching? How was that fair. 

"J-Johnny?"

"Yes, Taeyong?" Johnny knelt behind Ten on the bed, the youngest of the three gasping as leather snaked around his neck, Johnny's fingers fiddling with the buckle of what Ten could only assume was his black studded collar. It was Johnny's favourite but he didn't get the chance to wear it often, throwing a tantrum if his collar didn't match the rest of his outfit. 

"I-" Taeyong had lost his train of thought, his fixed on Ten. He looked so pretty with that around his neck, metal name tag glinting in the light. He wondered if it was engraved. Probably. "I just...I want to be over there. With you two."

"And do you think you've earned that right?"

"Well..." Yes. Yes he did. They were boyfriends now, right? All three of them. Why the hell should he not be allowed on their bed? "Yeah."

"Oh, Taeyonggie, you have so much to learn." Ten mused with a giggle, before hissing as Johnny slapped his thigh with a  _'did I say you could talk?'_

"Ten has earned his place up here with me, and I need him to show you what I want from you. Now, if you can't even follow a simple command like sitting there, staying still and learning from him, then it's going to take you an awfully long time before you're allowed to join us."

Taeyong could feel a sort of pressure rising up in his chest, unsure if it was anger or whether he was about to burst out in tears. He had romanticised the idea of having a Dominant for so long, now that it was a reality, it wasn't quite what he had led himself to believe. 

He always thought he'd be the perfect baby boy, obedient, attentive and submissive. But it was harder than it looked. Every inch of his body was screaming for him to just ignore what Johnny was saying and crawl up next to them on the bed. To lie back and demand to be fucked because he deserved it after how long he had to wait. 

But he couldn't. He couldn't start their relationship off on a sour note. He had to be good. He had to prove himself. Prove he could be just as good as Ten was. 

And he did want to learn, he  _really_  did. He just didn't think Johnny would be so...harsh on their first night. He thought the elder might ease him in gently, or at least give him what he wanted. Just this once. 

"Sorry, Johnny."

"Sit there for me. Don't move unless I say so. Don't touch yourself unless I say so and under no circumstances do you come unless I say you can. Understand?"

Taeyong nodded. It was going to be difficult, but he was going to try his hardest. He  _had_  to. 

"Good." Johnny ran his hands down Ten's ribs, waist, hips, all the way to his thighs, harshly pulling them apart so Ten's legs were spread, giving Taeyong an eyeful of black lace strained against his hardening cock. "Because Ten puts on an amazing show and I'm sure he would be very upset if you didn't want to stick around and watch. Right, baby?"

Ten nodded as Johnny's fingers trailed down his inner thigh, back arching at his Daddy's touch. He had never had a spectator before, but the idea of it was exciting, if not a little nerve-wracking. Being perfect for Johnny was one thing, but being perfect for Taeyong, whose head wouldn't be as clouded with lust and would be able to see every tiny mistake he made, was another. 

"Please, Yonggie. You won't be disappointed."

Taeyong swallowed thickly. It wasn't just Johnny that wanted him to behave and watch, it was Ten too. He had two people he had to prove himself to, and, despite the fact the younger was his boyfriend and he could feel himself falling for him, there was no way he could let Ten have the upper hand forever. 

"I'll be good. I promise."

"That's my boy."

Taeyong's skin tingled at the sign of affection.  _My boy._ This was it. He was finally Johnny's. 

That was until he realised that would be the last little scrap of attention he was going to get from the elder for a while as he focused on Ten. 

"So, you ready to show Taeyonggie what you're made of, precious?"

"Yes, Daddy."

Ten moaned lowly as Johnny latched onto his neck from behind, fluttering kisses turning into open mouthed sucking. Teeth digging into sensitive skin, sure to leave marks. 

"Daddy..." Ten gasped out as Johnny's fingers danced over his inner thighs, not quite close enough to his cock to give him any real pleasure. "Make me yours."

Johnny had been gone for a week, which meant Ten's body was a blank canvas. And he absolutely hated it. He didn't care about the looks of distain he'd get from passers-by in the street because his neck was littered with love bites. He didn't care that he couldn't always wear sleeveless shirts or shorts on particularly hot days because he didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea about the bruises that marred his skin. He'd proudly show them off, if he could, but people tended to jump to conclusions. 

He hated looking in the mirror at pristine skin. He wanted people to know he had been used. Wanted people to know that he belonged to his Daddy. 

"I thought you were already mine, baby boy."

"Please." Ten whimpered, fingers fisting into Johnny's hair as the elder pressed against him. He had missed the way Johnny felt so badly. "Mark me."

Johnny smirked, hips pressing into Ten's lace-clad ass as he pressed sweet kisses to sun-kissed skin, the exact opposite of what Ten wanted. 

"You want everyone to know what a little slut you are?"

Ten nodded, feverishly. He did. He really fucking did. 

Taeyong flinched as Johnny's teeth sunk into Ten's neck. That was...wow. He had gotten a couple of hickies in the past, but never anything that...intense. Didn't that hurt? Ten was simply moaning, as if he hadn't just been bitten. It was kind of...hot. 

"Fuck- Daddy, more-" Ten whined as Johnny sucked a row of dark purple marks from his neck down to his shoulder. He wanted to be absolutely covered. He wanted to look completely and utterly used. 

Johnny pushed his hips forward, picking up a rhythm as Ten's breathing became more laboured. He loved how even the subtlest of movements could have such an effect on his boyfriend. 

"God I missed you." Johnny mused, hands firm on Ten's hips so he could rut even harder against him. 

"I missed you t-" Ten was cut off as Johnny's lips collided with his own. His head was spinning. It had been years and Johnny's kisses still had such an effect on him. He just couldn't get enough. 

Taeyong watched the two of them in awe. They were so perfect together. So in love. It made something in his stomach stir, and he wasn't quite sure if it was admiration or jealousy. Maybe a little of both. He wanted Johnny to kiss him like that, wanted Ten to miss him that much when he was away. He wanted everything they had and he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out. He wanted them now. 

But he forced himself to stay still, to be quiet and watch. Because that's what Johnny wanted of him, and if he couldn't even do this one simple thing right, then he had no chance. 

"Daddy, please." Ten was starting to get impatient too. He had already gone a week without Johnny's dick, then he wouldn't let him have it last night or this morning. He  _needed_ it. He needed to be fucked. "I want you."

"You've got me, baby." Johnny smirked, knowing exactly what Ten was hinting at, but he wanted to hear him say it. He had such a filthy little mouth he couldn't help himself. 

"No, I- I want you to fuck me. Please? I need your cock in me."

Johnny hummed as he bucked his hips, making Ten moan even louder. How could he say no to that? Honestly? 

"You wanna show Taeyonggie how well you take my cock, baby?"

Ten forced his eyes open, settling on the boy say only a few feet away, hands fisted in his lip, face flushed. He had actually forgotten Taeyong was there, too focused on the way Johnny kissed him to even think about anything else. 

"Y-Yeah."

"You wanna show him how beautiful you look when you're being fucked? You want him to hear how loudly you scream my name?"

Ten cried out as Johnny not-so-gently grabbed his dick, the lace of his panties rough against the throbbing organ. Johnny was really going to push him tonight, wasn't he? He was going to make it as hard as possible for Ten to hold on because he wanted to show off to Taeyong. Wanted to show how much of a mess he could make his boyfriend. 

Well, Ten had something to prove too. He had to show Taeyong that he wasn't just a spoiled bitch, that he could be obedient and do whatever his Daddy asked of him. 

But he also wanted to make Taeyong want  _him._ He was pretty sure the elder already did, but he wanted to put on a show and make Taeyong come in his pants again. Hopefully this time without even touching him. 

"Yes Daddy! I want him to...to see how good I can be for you."

"Turn around."

Ten obeyed, swivelling on his knees so he was facing Johnny. He wished his back wasn't to Taeyong, because now he had remembered the elder was there, he wanted to see the look on his face as he watched Johnny fuck into him. Taeyong was gorgeous so no doubt it would be a picture. 

"I'm sure he wants to watch you get stretched open." Johnny hooked his thumbs in the waistband of Ten's panties, sliding them down his ass ever so slowly, making sure Taeyong got the chance to take in every inch. 

"Daddy, wai-"

Johnny's fingers crept between Ten's cheeks, sliding down to tease his tight little hole before he slicked them up until- he came into contact with something hard. What the fuck?

Johnny's eyebrows furrowed as he looked down at his boyfriend, a sheepish look on the younger's face. 

"Taeyong? Does Ten have a plug in him?"

"Y-Yeah." Taeyong's eyes were focused on the pink crystal nestled between Ten's cheeks. He had never seen such a pretty butt plug before. 

"Seriously?"

Taeyong snapped out of it as Johnny's voice lowered, sacred he was going to get told off for something, until he realised he was looking down at Ten. The dark-haired boy looked so tiny in comparison. 

"I-I thought you'd like it, Daddy."

"You  _know_  how much I love fingering you."

"I...I just wanted to put a show in for Taeyong. Like you said. I wanted to show him what I could do even with...a vibrator in me."

Johnny sighed. He couldn't exactly be mad at Ten for that. Well, he could, but technically he had followed orders. 

"Ask me next time."

"Sorry, Daddy." Ten could feel Taeyong's eyes on the back of his head, cheeks burning. He was meant to be being the best baby boy he could possibly be, to prove himself to Taeyong and he'd messed things up already. "Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad baby." Johnny rocked his hips forward, actually a little impressed that Ten has managed to hide the fact he'd had a vibrator working away inside of him all this time. "Just a little disappointed."

Johnny shoved three fingers in Ten's mouth before he had a chance to answer back. He made his way back down to Ten's ass, pulling at the plug slightly, making his boyfriend whimper around spit-soaked digits. 

"You just couldn't help yourself, could you Ten?"

Ten let out a muffled moan as Johnny pulled the plug out of him, not bothering to turn it off as he tossed it into the bed. Ten clenched around nothing, eyes unfocusing as he suddenly felt very empty. 

"Couldn't even wait for Daddy's fingers." Johnny tutted, pulling said fingers from Ten's mouth before leaving a trail of saliva across the cleft of the younger's ass. "Were you really that desperate to be filled up?"

"No! Daddy, it wasn't like th-" Ten's breath hitched as Johnny shoved all three fingers inside of him. He knew he'd been stretched out from the plug, but- Holy fuck. He screwed his eyes shut, fingers fisted in Johnny's shirt as he tried to readjust to the burn of something much thicker suddenly stretching him out. 

Taeyong watched on, mouth agape. How- How could Ten take Johnny so well, without even the slightest complaint? This was making him a little nervous, actually. If this is what Johnny expected from him, then... How would he ever be able to compare? 

"My dirty little whore couldn't wait just a few minutes longer. Daddy would have filled you up so, so good." Ten whimpered as Johnny crooked his fingers, searching for that sweet spot a mere plug would never reach. "But you went and spoiled everything."

"I'm sorry, Daddy!" Ten cried out as Johnny picked up his pace. He really had only been trying to show off in front of Taeyong, but the way Johnny was speaking to him. The way he was degrading him. Maybe he was right. Maybe he just needed something inside of him as soon as possible. "I'm sorry for being such a desperate slut."

"Louder. I don't think Taeyong heard you properly."

Ten whined louder, pushing back against Johnny's fingers, ears burning. He never thought he'd get off on being humiliated in front of Taeyong like this. He wanted to make Taeyong's cock twitch at how whiny and pathetic he sounded. 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for acting like a greedy little whore in front of Taeyonggie." Ten cried, eyes watering as Johnny's fingers began to take a toll. He heard Taeyong whimper behind him, suppressing a smirk. "I just wanted you so bad. But...Daddy's fingers are so much better than any toy."

Taeyong shifted in his seat, wishing it was more comfortable because his ass was starting to go numb; just as his cock was beginning to spring to life. He squeezed his legs together, hoping to stop the throbbing that Ten was causing with his filthy mouth. He was starting to get impatient, really impatient. Things were moving so slowly between Johnny and Ten and it's not like he could fast forward and skip to the good part like he could with porn. And the fact he couldn't even touch himself was making this so much harder. As much as he was enjoying the two of them, he sort of just wanted it to be over so that maybe he could get some action of his own. 

"Of course they are. But you know what's better?"

Taeyong regained focus as Johnny spoke up. How did he manage to sound so calm and collected? Ten was a whimpering mess in front of him. The dark-haired boy was putty in his hands and he was acting as if it was nothing. 

"D-Daddy's cock."

"Right answer."

Ten practically melted as Johnny whispered in his ear. It was happening. He was finally going to get Johnny's cock after waiting for  _so_ long. He bounced slightly in anticipation as Johnny grabbed a handful of his ass with his free hand. He was about to get fucked by his Daddy in front of their new boyfriend. He could come just from thinking about it. 

But he wouldn't. Obviously. He wouldn't ruin the night for all three of them like that. 

"Please...I need you."

"Oh baby, you're so cute when you're desperate." Johnny tucked a few stray strands of hair behind Ten's ear, before pulling out, leaving Ten pouting. Nothing felt worse than being left empty after being stretched out so perfectly. "And I didn't want to punish you tonight, but-"

"Daddy, no! I'll be good. I promise."

"Ten." A shiver ran through Taeyong's back as Johnny's vice dropped again. He really had this whole commanding Dom thing down, didn't he? "We're showing Taeyong how I expect him to behave. That involves going through with punishments, doesn't it?"

Ten nodded, scared to turn around and look Taeyong in the eye. This would be the second time he was getting punished in front of him. In a way that was worse than the punishment itself. 

"So, are you going to be a good boy and follow orders or are you going to set a bad example?"

"I'm gonna be good!" Ten's response was instant. The last thing he wanted was for Taeyong to think he couldn't take a punishment. 

"Turn back around."

Ten took a deep breath, turning to face Taeyong. He looked...gorgeous. Face flushed, eyed wide as they focused on the two of them, hands fisted into tiny little balls as he tried his hardest to stay still. Ten wanted nothing more than to kiss him. To tell him that he was doing well. 

He wasn't quite sure why he felt like that...but he did. He just wanted to look after Taeyong for some reason. 

"I bet you can't wait to see the look on Taeyong's face while he watches me fuck you, can you, darling?"

Johnny's voice washed over him like honey, Ten clinging on to his every word. God. He hadn't even thought about that. Taeyong was actually going to watch him fuck, and by the looks of it the two of them were going to be face to face. He was going to see every reaction, every time Taeyong shifted in his chair, urging himself to hold on despite the grunts and the cries for more and the skin-slapping-against-skin and Ten was going to be right there, watching him go through it all. Taeyong looked absolutely stunning when he was turned on, when he came, and Ten was going to have a front row seat for the entire show. 

Ten moaned lowly at the thought. "No, he- He's so pretty." 

"He is, isn't he?" Johnny said aloud, to no one but himself really as he prepared what he had in store for Ten. But they both heard it, and Taeyong couldn't help but smile. "It's a shame you've lost the right to watch."

Ten's sight was taken from him before he could even respond. Was this his punishment? Being blindfolded? That...That wasn't so bad. He usually quite enjoyed it. Losing his sight tended to heighten all of his other senses. 

"I was thinking about letting him touch himself while he watches me fuck you. But I guess now you'll never know."

Ten couldn't help but whine. He knew he was meant to be being obedient and was meant to be going along with his punishment but... God. He could only imagine how good Taeyong would look with his fingers wrapped around this own cock, moaning and panting as he brought himself closer and closer to orgasm to the sight of Ten being fucked by Johnny. Maybe he'd finger himself, imagine himself in Ten's position. Or underneath him, even. Holy fuck. Taeyong thinking about Ten fucking into him, Johnny spurring the two of them in as he pushed Ten way past his limits. He could feel his panties growing impossibly tight at the thought alone. Maybe it was for best that he wouldn't be able to watch Taeyong. He didn't want to accidentally come early or anything. 

Ten stopped his sordid daydreaming as Johnny pushed between his shoulder blades, urging him to bend down. It was a fairly uncomfortable position, but he didn't really mind as Johnny spread his thighs, pulling them from underneath him. It beat being on his knees for any longer, he guessed. He angled his hips up, offering himself up to Johnny. Right now he didn't care about being blindfolded, didn't care that he couldn't see what Taeyong was up to. All he cared about was Johnny's cock pounding into him as soon as physically possible. He really wasn't sure he could wait any longer. 

"Daddy... Please fuck me. I want to make you feel good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THATS RHAT ALANSKSJSNS IM SO SORRY  
> I know I KNOW I've made u wait forever for some actual smut but uh,,,,,,,that was +5k of foreplay uwu pls don't kill me
> 
>  
> 
> comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!! pls let me know what u thought ♡  
> if you wanna shout at me abt anything feel free to add me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lowkeyamen) (i am friendless) or on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lowkeyamen/) (where i talk all sorts of gay shit) and i also have a [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lowkeyamen) bc, well, i am despo for attention pls love me uwu thank u xo


	10. climax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am SO SORRY this took almost 2 months to post but (hopefully) to make up for things, it's over 8k of pure smut (and just a lil sprinkling of fluff bc johntaeten ARE the cutest, after all)  
> so, this is it. the very last chapter of sherbet lemon. it's been a rollercoaster but thank u all for putting up w me and my awful timing and cliffhangers and inability to write anything clearly and concisely but i really hoped you enjoyed it and will love the final chapter too!!  
> there is def more to come from this series, i love the three of them too much to ever stop writing them, but god knows when. i am far from reliable when it comes to posting regularly and belive it or not i actually dont rly like writing smut that much BUT there is definetly more in the pipelines!!  
> pls enjoy ily all xoxo

Taeyong gaped at the sight before him. Ten, face down on the bed, ass up, as he waited in darkness for whatever Johnny was going to do to him. He looked amazing; lips parted in anticipation, thighs quivering ever so slightly as he tried to keep his pelvis raised enough so that his strained erection didn't rub against the bedsheets. 

Taeyong was...he was jealous. He couldn't deny that. Ten was so perfect, he was worried he would never be able to compare. He had spent so long teasing the younger that he was going to be a much better baby boy than Ten ever could be, but...he wasn't so sure anymore. He had no experience whatsoever. He would have probably caved and came ages ago because he had absolutely no stamina. 

Ten was incredible. The way he listened to Johnny's every command. The confidence he oozed despite being in such a submissive role. The fact he wanted to make _Johnny_ feel good, that he wasn't being selfish. 

Taeyong was genuinely blown away. 

"What do you think, Taeyonggie?" 

Taeyong head snapped up as Johnny addressed him. He really needed to stop getting lost in his own thoughts and pay better attention. 

"Do you think he deserves my dick or not?"

Taeyong's heart skipped a beat. Johnny was...letting him choose? 

On one hand he kind of liked the idea of making Ten wait, getting him back for all of the shitty things he'd said to him in the past. Plus, it would be interesting to see just how long Ten could hold on, but then...that would probably make Taeyong feel even more insecure. And he really liked Ten now. Like, _really_ liked him. And there was no doubt in his mind that he would look even more breath-taking with Johnny's cock in him. 

"I think so." Taeyong nodded, seeing the tension in Ten's shoulders melt away. "I want to see you fuck him, Johnny."

Johnny smirked. As much as he loved teasing his boyfriend, he had had to wait an entire week as well; Ten wasn't the only one that missed sex when they were apart. 

"You're lucky Taeyonggie likes you so much, baby boy." Johnny's fingers trailed down the length of Ten's spine, from between his shoulder blades down to his coccyx. "I probably would have made you wait longer."

A low rumble reverberated through Ten's throat as he heard a zip pull behind him. This was it. He was _finally_ going to get Johnny's cock after having to wait so long, after thinking about him every single night and not even being able to touch himse-

Ten yelped as something flat came into contact with the cleft of his ass. Probably Johnny's hand. What had he done wrong now?

"Manners."

Manners? What as Johnny talking about? They hadn't even started anything yet. 

Oh. 

Taeyong. Taeyong was _allowing_ him to get fucked. 

Wow. 

That was actually kind of hot. _Two_  people in control of his orgasm? He had never thought about it like that before. He was definitely looking forward to experimenting with this more in the future. 

But he could think about that later. Right now he just wanted Johnny in him. ASAP. 

"Th-Thank you, Taeyonggie."

Taeyong's stomach jolted. Holy fuck. He had never imagined anyone, especially Ten, thanking him during sex. He was in the exact same position as Ten right now. So many new and exciting scenarios were running through his head. He had a feeling this relationship was going to be more thrilling than he had ever imagined. 

Taeyong licked his lips subconsciously as a slick sound came from the bed, his jaw dropping slightly as he realised what was happening. Johnny was working his length to full hardness, preparing himself to fuck Ten and... Wow. Taeyong had thought about Johnny's cock over and over. About how thick it was, how it would feel in his hand, his mouth, his ass, but seeing it in the flesh was... Well, Taeyong couldn't do much to stop himself clenching at the thought of Johnny inside of him. 

"You like what you see, angel?" Johnny smirked, absolutely loving the way Taeyong's eyes were completely transfixed on his dick.

Taeyong nodded, without any hesitation. He wasn't going to lie, what was the point? He was more than happy to let Johnny know what he wanted. 

"It's gonna be yours too one day, don't worry."

"O-One day?" Taeyong squeaked out. That sounded...way too far away. "Are- Am I not gonna...tonight?"

Johnny hummed to himself, a finger on his spare hand stroking at Ten's puckered hole, reminding his boyfriend that he was still there, and to tease him just a little more. 

"If you're good for me, then I'll think about it. Is that what you want, baby? My cock?"

"Yes, Johnny!" Taeyong slapped his hand over his mouth. That wasn't meant to sound _quite_ so desperate. He could have given himself at least a couple of seconds to think before answering. Johnny barely even got to finish his sentence. 

But...he did. He really fucking wanted it. 

Johnny's smirk deepened. Taeyong was so fucking cute. 

"Then you know what you have to do."

Taeyong barely got to nod in response before Ten whined in front of him as Johnny poured a generous amount of lube between his cheeks. The younger was being so good, so quiet while he and Johnny talked. Taeyong was honestly surprised he had so much restraint. 

"You ready, baby?" Johnny whispered, lowly enough so only Ten could hear him. He would always check up on his boyfriend at random intervals during foreplay and sex. He trusted Ten to use his safe word, or speak up if he was ever feeling uncomfortable, but he still liked to double check. Ten was his everything, and he couldn't think of anything worse than accidentally causing him harm. 

"Yes! Daddy, please. I want you so bad." Ten pushed his hips back, as if the time of his voice wasn't already desperate enough. He hated when Johnny made him wait. Patience had never been one of Ten's virtues. "I want your cock. Please."

Johnny couldn't help but smile, heart swelling slightly at how badly Ten wanted him. He wasn't sure there was any better feeling than someone being so completely and utterly besotted and in love with you like Ten was with him. He may make it his life's purpose to make Ten feel safe and loved - but the love he got from the younger boy in return was incomparable to anything he'd ever felt before. 

Ten really was his everything. 

His eyes flickered up to Taeyong, sat perfectly still in his chair across the room. 

Maybe soon he'd have that twice over. Two boys that loved him more than anything else, and that he doted on until their hearts were content. 

"Make sure you keep your eyes on him, okay?" Johnny addressed the lavender-haired boy, despite the fact he was sure it was completely unnecessary. As if he could possibly look away. "You're not going to want to miss this."

Taeyong swallowed thickly. Johnny really knew how to crank up the tension. Everything he did was so...slow and precise. He knew exactly what he was doing. Exactly how much this was getting to the two of them. 

He barely had time to register what was going on when he heard Ten cry out in pain or pleasure or...both. Had he- Had Johnny really just-

"Oh my god." Ten drawled, fingers twisted in bedsheets as he tried to catch the breath Johnny had just knocked out of him after sliding in in one swift movement. When he said he wanted Johnny's cock this wasn't quite what he meant. It was...overwhelming to say the least, going from being completely empty to having his tight hole stretched around the base of Johnny's cock, to being able to feel his entire length buried deep inside- Honestly, Ten could come from that alone. 

But he wasn't going to. He had to compose himself, he had to take everything Johnny was gonna to give him and try his best to keep up, no matter how hard his Daddy was going to make that for him tonight. He had to prove himself to Taeyong. 

"Da-Daddy, you're too-"

"What? I thought you wanted my cock, sweetie." Johnny mused, leaning in to brush Ten's hair out of his blindfolded eyes, pushing himself even deeper inside of his boyfriend in the process. "Is it too much for you? Should I fuck Taeyonggie instead?"

"No!" Ten gasped out, trying his hardest to steady himself. There was no way that was happening. He'd waited long enough. He could take it. He knew he could. "Fuck me, Daddy. Please. I can take it. I promise."

Taeyong's jaw dropped at how confident Ten sounded. He would have been a crying mess by now. There was no way he could take all of Johnny in one go, his new boyfriend wasn't exactly lacking in that department. But Ten took him like a pro, pushing his hips back to show Johnny he was ready for more. 

Johnny's lips quirked up. He had trained Ten so well. 

"Okay then, baby, if you're sure."

Johnny wasn't going to tease Ten any longer, because honestly, he was beginning to get impatient too. A whole week without his baby boy's ass was far too long for his liking. 

Ten moaned as Johnny began to move inside of him, as the drag of his Daddy's cock against his walls was intensified by the fact he had been robbed of his sight. He wasn't so sure this was a punishment, after all. All of his senses were heightened due to the blindfold. 

"Daddy-" he gasped out, hips pushing back, begging for more. He absolutely hated when Johnny went away, when he was deprived of sex, when he wasn't allowed to touch himself. But god, did he love it when Johnny came back, equally as frustrated as Ten was. Even a couple of days apart would find him pinned to the closest surface they could find as Johnny fucked into him, claiming back what was his. 

And Ten absolutely loved it. 

"More. Please."

"Getting impatient already, baby boy?"

"I missed you." Ten whined, cheek pressing into the bed as he tried to look up at Johnny, despite the fact he couldn't see him. 

"I missed you too precious." Johnny tightened his hold on Ten's hips, pulling the younger in even closer, determined to fill Ten as much as he physically could. "So fucking much."

"D- Ah!" Ten didn't even have time to think about how loved that made him feel as Johnny picked up his pace, slamming into him from behind. Holy fuck. He was in heaven right now. He'd been so deprived and, well, Johnny was more than making up for the week he'd been away. 

Taeyong watched on as Johnny's hips jerked into Ten, as Ten's arms began to shake, unable to keep himself upright much longer. Listened on as skin slapped against skin, as Johnny grunted lowly, juxtaposing Ten's high pitched whines. He gripped onto the edge of the chair, knuckles turning white around stained wood as he tried his very hardest to keep composed despite the butterflies fluttering around his stomach and the tenting of his jeans. 

They looked so perfect together. Like they were made for one another. 

"Daddy, I-" Tens voice was tight, an octave higher than usual as he tried to force his words out. He could barely breathe, never mind talk, tears seeping into the dark material of his blindfold as his arms finally gave way, causing him to fall face first into the duvet. "It- Too much-"

He always found it harder to hold on after Johnny had been away. He was so needy, so desperate when his Daddy came back that he just wanted to give Johnny his all, so much so that he often lost himself a little, so caught up in being fucked after so long that he tended to get carried away. 

"What's wrong, baby? You wanna come already?" Johnny chuckled lowly as Ten threw his hips back, albeit weakly, body not quite cooperating with what he wanted anymore. "I thought you wanted to show Taeyong what you could do."

"I do, but-" Ten gasped mid-sentence as Johnny began to thrust even harder, even deeper. He really wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. "I'm close."

"But he's barely even seen how good you look." Ten could practically hear the pout in Johnny's voice. Could almost imagine in on Taeyong's lips. "You don't want to let him down, do you?"

"No, I wanna- Wanna be good for Taeyonggie too."

Taeyong's stomach leapt. He had never imagined anyone being good for _him,_ but Ten made it sound so damn sexy how could he possibly say no. He had come into this relationship hoping to be Johnny's baby boy, to submit completely to someone else. He had never even dreamed of falling for Ten too, for the younger to roll over and submit to him, but...he actually kind of liked the idea. It would definitely keep things interesting, at least. 

"Then you have to show him how good you look."

Taeyong's jaw dropped as Johnny hooked his finger in the back of Ten's collar, hoisting him up by the throat so he was back on his knees, back flush against Johnny's chest. Ten seemed to falter a little, rasping for breath, clearly not expecting such a sudden change of position. 

"All of you."

Johnny trailed has hands down Ten's torso, hips still fucking into him despite his pace slowing as he showed the younger off to Taeyong, allowing the lilac-haired boy to take in every inch of how good his new boyfriend looked while being fucked. 

"He can't take his eyes off of you, baby." Johnny's scattered open mouthed kisses along the junction of Ten's neck, trailing up to his throat as a silent apology for being so rough with him before. "He thinks you look absolutely beautiful."

"I-I do!" Taeyong stuttered, a little worried that maybe he'd get punished for speaking up without being given permission. But he couldn't help himself, Ten was blindfolded and couldn't see how turned on he was, Taeyong had to be vocal. "You look amazing, Ten."

Johnny laughed softly at Taeyong's reaction. He was so damn cute. 

"You've gotten him so turned on, baby." Johnny's hands made their way down the Ten's thighs, a finger hooking in the elastic of his suspenders, revealing in the way Ten flinched as it pinged off his skin. "He can barely control himself."

Taeyong squirmed in his chair. Was it that obvious? He had been trying his hardest to keep his cool, but maybe the fact his legs were squeezed so tightly together and the fact his face was no doubt beetroot red, Johnny could tell that he was struggling. 

"Bet you wish you could see him, don't you?"

"Daddy, please." Ten begged. He wanted to see Taeyong so bad. He had gotten a glimpse of how good the elder looked when he was turned on when they fooled around that one time, but he knew fine well this would be so much better. "I've been good."

"You have." Johnny agreed, fingers stroking through Ten's hair as he tried to soothe his baby. His hips had slowed to a gentle roll, and from this angle the head of his cock was brushing up against that bundle of nerves deep inside of his boyfriend. "But because you were such a desperate little whore earlier, you've lost the privilege of watching."

Ten whined, loudly, head lulling back against Johnny's shoulder. He wanted to see Taeyong so fucking bad that if he wasn't in such a vulnerable position he would have thrown a tantrum to get what he wanted. But he knew fine well that would result in Johnny pulling out and leaving him this hard without any hope of coming on the horizon. 

"Taeyong, angel, get undressed for me." Tens breath hitched. Okay. Johnny was just fucking with him now. "I want to see just how hard you are."

"Seriously?" The youngest of the trio pouted, head turning towards his Daddy, nose nuzzling against what he could only assume was Johnny's cheek. Maybe if he acted super cute then he'd be allowed to remove his blindfold. 

Taeyong swallowed thickly before nodding. This was it. Neither of them had ever seen him naked before, and now... This certainly hadn't been how he expected their first time to go. He was hoping that he would be stripped in the midst of passion, that they would be too preoccupied on other things to fully focus on how he looked under his clothes. 

But Johnny's gaze made him want to shrink away a little. He almost felt self-conscious. 

"Come on, baby, it's okay." Johnny's lips quirked up into a soft smile, the very one that first made Taeyong fall for him, the one that almost felt out of place considering what he and Ten were currently up to. But it made Taeyong feel better. A lot better. 

So he stood, legs a little shaky and ass a little numb from sitting down and tensing up so much. He undid the buttons of his jeans before shimmying them down and kicking them off around his ankles. 

He pulled his shirt up over his head, dropping it beside him, keeping his eyes trained on the floor, embarrassed to look up in case Johnny was disappointed. In case Taeyong wasn't what he had been expecting. In case he wasn't as good as Ten. In case the very obvious precome stain on his baby pink boxers was too big. 

"He's so pretty, Tennie." Johnny's voice was breathy, soft enough for Taeyong's eye to flicker up and catch his gaze. Johnny was looking at him with such...reverence. Like he was the most beautiful person he'd ever set eyes on, despite the fact he was currently balls deep in someone else. 

Taeyong couldn't help but blush. 

"Fuck... He's absolutely gorgeous." Johnny's own voice was beginning to grow tight as he picked his pace back up, the sight of Taeyong's hard cock straining against princess pink boxer briefs. How did anyone manage to be so beautiful?

He licked a strip up Ten's neck, never once breaking eye contact with Taeyong. He couldn't wait to have him all to himself, but he had to finish what they started. He had to show Taeyong exactly what he expected from him in the very near future. 

Ten moaned as Johnny moved inside of him, as thumbs hooked in the lace of his panties, pulling them down ever so slightly. As he felt the head of his cock pop out from the floral trimming of his waistband.

"I can't wait to get him in lace."

Taeyong bit down on his bottom lip at the idea. He was fairly certain he wouldn't look anywhere near as good as Ten did in those tiny panties, and he wasn't sure his waist was quite slim enough to pull off a suspender belt... But he _did_  have pretty nice legs, so maybe the stockings wouldn't be asking too much

But if Johnny wanted him in the whole lingerie get up, then that's what Johnny was going to get. Who knows, maybe he'd like it. 

Ten moaned deeper at the thought of Taeyong watching him. Of Taeyong finally being able to see his cock, slick with precome as Johnny continued to fuck into him. That was enough to make him lose it alone. 

"Daddy!" Ten reached back to grab a handful of Johnny's hair in an attempt to ground himself. He needed something, anything, and he knew fine well that despite the fact his boyfriend was as dominant as they came; he absolutely loved having his hair pulled. "Please! Please let me see!"

"Such a demanding little slut." Johnny tutted, teeth sinking into Ten's neck, just above his collar, in retaliation to having his hair pulled. "Thought you were meant to be showing Taeyonggie how good you could be."

"I am, Daddy. I'm being so good." Ten spread his legs even wider, really showing himself off to Taeyong as he sunk further down on his Daddy's cock, desperate to prove himself. 

Johnny merely snorted, ignoring Ten's bratty requests. There was no way he was going to get out of his punishment so easy. And Ten thought the blindfold wasn't a big deal, he had sure changed his tune now. 

"Yonggie, can you take your boxers off too, precious?" Johnny wanted to see all of him. Wanted to see everything his new boyfriend had to offer. Wanted to see just how much he and Ten were affecting him. 

Taeyong nodded, albeit shakily. He wasn't used to being on show like this, and as embarrassing as it was, he actually kind of liked it. The way Johnny looked at him; lips parted, eyes unable to tear themselves away. It made him feel beautiful. 

He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down slowly. Ten wasn't the only one that could put on a show. He gasped softly as the material brushed over the head of his reddened cock, shivering slightly as the cool air sent a chill up his spine. 

He could feel his face growing redder, if that was even possible; a little scared to look up in case Johnny didn't like what he saw. 

"Fuck, Ten. I bet you'd be losing it right now if you could see our new baby boy. You'd probably be begging for his dick in you too."

Okay, so maybe Taeyong was being stupid. He knew he was attractive, that he looked nothing less than amazing naked, but being in front of Ten made him a little self-conscious. 

Johnny made that all go away, though. 

"H-How hard is he?"

"He looks ready to burst." Johnny chuckled slowly, making Taeyong shift a little. "But he's been so good for us, hasn't he baby? Holding on for so long."

Ten didn't respond until Johnny's hips snapped into him, peaking his attention. 

"Yes, Daddy! H-He's been good. Really good."

"He hasn't touched himself once." Johnny smiled, pride washing over his face. He knew this was Taeyong's first time trying to hold out for so long and he had honestly expected him to cave a while ago. Maybe training Taeyong wouldn't be as hard as he first thought. "I'm so proud of you, Taeyonggie."

"Th-Thank you, Johnny."

"But maybe we should put him out of his misery, yeah?" Johnny tightened his grip on Ten's waist, pace picking back up as he fucked into him. Hard. "You've been good too, baby boy. You wanna come?"

Ten moaned loudly in response, unable to get any legible words out. His chest felt tight as waves of pleasure washed over his entire body. Johnny's sudden change of pace was pushing him in deeper, _finally_ that sweet spot after being teased for so long. 

And holy fuck did it feel good. 

"Words, Ten." 

Johnny's voice was tight, clearly close himself. 

"Yes! Daddy, please, I wanna come so bad!"

Johnny had been waiting an entire week to hear those words. 

"Not until I have."

Ten whined. He should have known, really, that he'd have to hold on just that little bit long. He had said he wanted to make Johnny feel good, after all. And that meant his daddy coming first. 

Taeyong clenched his fists, thighs squeezing together as he himself tried to hold on. It was a lot harder now he was stood up, and he was a little scared to sit back down in case that wasn't allowed. 

Now, without the material of his boxers to soak it up, he could feel the precome dribbling down the length of his cock. That was only making him want to come more. 

"Jo-Johnny." Taeyong whimpered. He didn't want to give in but...he really wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on. Not with how good Ten looked with Johnny fucking into him, not with the wanton noises the two of them were making. It was all getting too much. 

"Not long, baby. I'm so close." Johnny's breath was ragged, hips starting to lose their rhythm as his orgasm drew nearer. 

Ten's head lulled back against his shoulder, fingers tightening in dark hair as he spurred Johnny on with whispered chants of his name. He wanted Johnny to come so badly, not only because he wasn't allowed to come himself until his Daddy had, but because he wanted _him_ to feel good. He wanted him to lose his mind because his baby boy was making him feel _so good._

"Daddy, please." Ten's thighs were shaking, having being kept upright in such an uncomfortable position for so long, after having being teased and fucked into without any real prospect of coming until now. He was tired, his body worn, and he really wasn't sure how much energy he had left. "C-Can you touch me?"

"Like this?"

"Fuck!" Ten wasn't quite sure whether he should have asked for that or not. He had gone so long without having fingers wrapped around his cock, trying his hardest to avoid playing with himself in the shower while Johnny was away, but now, when he was so desperate and sensitive? He wasn't sure he could handle it. His body went into overdrive, hips stuttering, trapped between Johnny's dick and his hand. 

"Daddy! Daddy, please!" Ten began to beg, tears rolling down his cheeks, blindfold now saturated. Overstimulation always had this effect on him, he absolutely loved the crippling orgasm when he was finally allowed to come, but the build-up made him so overly emotional he couldn't help but cry. It was like all of his senses were heightened to a point where he just could take it anymore. Where everything got too much for him, and because he couldn't let that frustration out via coming, tears were the next best option. "Come for me!"

"You're just saying that because you want to come." Johnny smirked. He never could help himself when it came to teasing Ten. Even though he was about to teeter over the edge himself, he couldn't help but instil that tiny bit of fear in his boyfriend. The fear that he was going to have to hold on even longer. "You're such a greedy little slut."

"No! Daddy, I-" Ten struggled to breathe, struggled to even think straight. Okay so he _did_ want Johnny to come so that he could come sooner, but he had said he wanted to make his Daddy feel good and he meant it. "Fill me up. I missed it so much."

God. Johnny groaned at Ten's words, he had always had such a dirty mouth and Johnny absolutely loved it. He hated to admit it, but Ten knew exactly how to get to him, how to make him tick. But he also knew how to make him feel so, so good. 

"You love it when I come inside of you, don't you baby?" Johnny chuckled lowly, eyes locking with Taeyong's over Ten's shoulder. He was starting to look uncomfortable, legs crossed, hunched over slightly as he tried his hardest to hold on. Johnny admired the way he had kept standing despite not having to be told. He didn't just assume he could sit back down, because he knew that would be easier on his body. Johnny knew he was going to enjoy training him up properly. 

"I do, Daddy."

"You can't get enough, hm? You should see him Taeyonggie, how whiny he gets when I threaten to pull out and come on his back instead."

Taeyong swallowed thickly. As if this wasn't difficult enough on him, now Johnny was adding dirty talk to the mix too. 

"And he gets the cutest little pout on his lips when I come on his face instead of in his mouth."

Taeyong stumbled slightly, reaching behind, hand splayed out against the wall in an attempt to ground himself. His entire body was starting to hurt; his stomach from tending up for so long, his back from hunching over, his legs for standing in such an uncomfortable position and his chest from trying to steady his breathing, trying now to burst out in tears. He'd never been made to hold on this long, and he was really scared he wouldn't be able to take much more. 

"Poor baby." Johnny uttered. Taeyong was doing so well, especially considering it was his first time, and as much as he was enjoying watching how much this was affecting the younger, he didn't want to push him _too_ far. "You think we should put Yonggie out of his misery?"

Ten nodded. He couldn't see how much Taeyong was struggling, but he could just about hear how shallow the elder's breathing was. He knew this must be hard on him. 

Plus, he really wanted to come himself. 

"Yes, Daddy. H-He's been so good."

Johnny pressed a soft kiss to Ten's neck, impressed with how far his baby boy had come. He was pretty sure the old Ten would have delayed his own orgasm even more just to spite Taeyong. 

"Okay, babies, not long now." Johnny addressed the two of them, grip tightening on Ten's waist as he rutted up into him. He was so close, and Ten felt _so good_  wrapped around him and sounded even better crying out his name. Part of him wanted to tease them even further but they had both been so good he knew they deserved to come. 

And so did he. 

Johnny's eyes met Taeyong's for a split second before they snapped shut as he climaxed, muscles momentarily tensing up, nails digging into Ten's skin before relaxing as orgasm washed over him. 

"Daddy!" Ten cried out as Johnny filled him. _Finally._ God he had been waiting for his moment for over a week and it was finally here. He clenched around Johnny's cock as white painted his walls, trying his hardest to hold on as his Daddy rutted into him, milking his orgasm in Ten's tight heat. 

And it felt _so_  fucking good. Being pumped full of come. The way Johnny gasped his name. Knowing that _he_  was the one that made his Daddy tip over the edge. 

The prospect of finally being allowed to come himself. 

"Daddy, please." Ten whined, thighs shaking. This was all getting too much for him. "Please, I wanna come so bad. Please let me."

Johnny slowed his hips down to a halt, still firmly nestled inside of his boyfriend. Just how Ten liked it. He absolutely  _hated_ the feeling of being empty, especially before he had even come. 

He picked the pace of his hand up instead, fist gripping around Ten's cock. He wasn't in any mood to argue. Ten had been _so_  good for him tonight. Done exactly what he was told. He put on a show for Taeyong and listened to every word Johnny said. He even took his punishment like a big boy and looked absolutely stunning the whole way through. Johnny couldn't be prouder of him. 

"Go on then, baby." Johnny dipped his thumb in the slit of Ten's weeping cock, spreading the dribble of precome around the sensitive head. "Come for Daddy."

Ten didn't need to be told twice. He had held on long enough, already overly sensitive from being teased and fucked, all it took was a few strokes and a  couple of dirty words from his Daddy before he was spilling all over the elder's hand with a loud cry. 

"Daddy..." He all but whimpered as his thighs gave out, a strong arm wrapping around his waist as he slumped forwards, stopping him from falling off the bed. His entire body felt like it was on fire, aftershocks of orgasm still rolling through him after being made to hold on for so long. 

"Such a good boy." Johnny cooed, pulling Ten close before laying him back on the bed, knowing he wouldn't be capable of doing it himself. "You look so beautiful; all covered in your own come." He chuckled, admiring the opal pattern strewed across Ten's torso. 

Ten whined softly as Johnny pulled out, not quite able to form words. His head was spinning, he could practically hear the blood rushing around his skull, his temples throbbing due to the fact he was still blindfolded. 

But holy fuck, did it feel good. 

"Do you wanna watch Taeyonggie come?"

Ten nodded, maybe a little more desperately than he had intended, but he _really_ wanted to watch. He had been robbed of his sight for far too long and he knew fine well how beautiful Taeyong looked when he came. He wanted to see. 

"I guess you've deserved it." Ten could practically hear the smile in Johnny's voice, flinching slightly as fingers toyed with the black silk blocking his vision. He squinted as it was finally removed, eyes barely able to adjust to the light after being shrouded in darkness for so long. 

Johnny's stomach flipped a little at the sight of Ten's smudged eyeliner. He knew that sensory deprivation tended to make his boyfriend well up, but it caught him off guard every time. God, he looked absolutely stunning like this. So...wrecked. 

"Taeyonggie, come here." Johnny sat up, patting his knee as he beckoned the other boy over. He had ignored Taeyong for far too long, left him alone for far too long. He wanted to kiss him, to hold him, to touch him, to make him lose it. 

"You have no idea how proud I am of you." Johnny kissed Taeyong on the lips as the younger settled down in his lap. It wasn't a greedy kiss, but it was full on. It had been too long since he had tasted the lavender-haired boy. Johnny noticed how chapped Taeyong's lips were, he'd clearly been biting them as a distraction, and how shaky his breath was. Poor thing. "You've done amazingly well; I think you definitely deserve to come."

"Th-Thank you Johnny." Taeyong breathed out, a little scared to speak in case it triggered anything. 

"What do you want, baby? You want me to fuck you? Think you can hold out til I get hard again?"

Taeyong whimpered. _Of course_ he wanted Johnny to fuck him. He had been waiting months for this moment, to feel Johnny's dick moving inside of him. But...he couldn't wait that long. Everything hurt and he was scared of coming too early and letting Johnny down. Of embarrassing himself. 

But, what if Johnny wanted to fuck him? What if that was what Johnny expected of him? 

"I-"

"It's okay if you don't want to, Yonggie. You've already held on long enough."

"I do! I do want you to fuck me, just..."

"Not tonight?"

Taeyong nodded meekly, a little nervous to admit to that. What if Johnny got mad? What if he thought he wasn't good enough? What if-

"That's okay." Johnny stopped Taeyong's intrusive thoughts with a soft peck to the lips. "There's plenty of time for that. I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon."

Taeyong practically melted in Johnny's arms. He knew fine well what a caring and loving Dom Johnny was, that he was kind and understanding. He had to get it out of his head that he would never be good enough, that Johnny would punish him for absolutely no reason, because that would never happen. Johnny was going to train him, to teach him how to be the best baby boy he could. He was only just starting out, and Johnny understood that. 

"How about I suck you off instead?"

Taeyong's ears burned bright red. Suc- Really? Dom's give their subs blowjobs? He had always assumed that was a submissives role; on their knees, saliva dripping down their chin as they greedily sucked on their Daddy's cock. He had never expected a Dom to offer him that. 

"He's really good, Yonggie." Ten spoke up, still sprawled out across the bed. He had been watching in silence, letting himself recover, stomach twisting at how perfect Taeyong looked in Johnny's arms. Of course he was still a little jealous, that was t just going to disappear overnight, but he couldn't deny that they looked good together. 

"O-Okay." Taeyong nodded, cheeks beet red. "Yes please."

Johnny smiled before settling Taeyong down on the bed, right next to Ten. He smiled even deeper as the younger instantly gravitated towards him, snuggling into Taeyong's side. Johnny felt a little bad for leaving him alone like that after coming, but Ten would have to learn to change his behaviour too, to adapt to their new boyfriend's needs. 

"You've been amazing tonight." Johnny loomed over Taeyong, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, before pressing one to Ten's forehead, reminding the dark-haired boy that he was still thinking of him. "Hasn't he baby?"

Ten nodded his head against Taeyong's shoulder, shuffling slightly as the elder wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him in closer. This was actually really nice. 

"You've been good for Daddy." Ten looked up at Taeyong through blackened eyes, he could just about make out the tears that had rolled down his cheeks, leaving behind a dusky trail. He was so pretty. "And now you get to come. That's your reward."

Taeyong didn't have time to respond as he let something hot on his cock; Johnny's breath. The elder was looking up at him through dark eyelashes, a smirk on his lips as he hovered above the strained organ. 

"Ready baby?"

Taeyong nodded haltingly. He was but...god. He had waited for this for so long and it was finally happen. It all seemed a little surreal. 

"You sure?"

"Y-Yes Johnny. Please."

Taeyong gasped out as Johnny licked a strip up his cock, slowly, all the way from the base to just short of the head, before pressing an open mouthed kiss to the slicked up bundle of nerves. He writhed slightly on the bed. Johnny wasn't even properly blowing him yet and he already felt ready to explode. 

Johnny laughed softly against Taeyong's skin. No doubt he was hyper sensitive by now. Eyes screwed shut. Stomach muscles taught as his aching erection lay heavy against them, precome beginning to pool on fair skin. He was absolutely beautiful. 

"Sorry, baby, I won't tease you too much. You've had enough of that for tonight." Johnny really didn't want to push Taeyong too far, didn't want to scare him off. He wanted to make him feel good. Really good. 

So he just went for it. He wrapped his hand around Taeyong's cock, stroking it a couple of times before wrapping his lips around the head. 

"Johnny!" Taeyong cried out, tears welling up in his eyes as he _finally_ got some sort of friction. He hadn't quite expected it to be like this, but...holy fuck. Johnny really _was_ good at giving head. 

He sunk down on Taeyong's cock, taking almost all of him in one go. He tightened his lips as he pulled back up, tongue swirling around the swollen head, dipping into the weeping slit to make sure he tasted every last drop of precome, not wanting to let any go to waste. His fingers danced against soft skin, trailing over his inner thighs before dipping down to toy with his balls. 

And Taeyong was in heaven. He gripped his fingers in wrinkled bedsheets, the other in dark hair, almost missing the way Ten hissed at the contact. His heels dug into the bed, hips rutting up every so often before a mumbled apology. He wanted as much of Johnny as possible but was so scared of accidentally choking his new boyfriend. It was sort of out of his control, though, he felt like his body was spasming so mindlessly he wasn't even in it anymore. 

"You look so pretty, Daddy." Ten mused to himself, head still rested on Taeyong's heaving chest. It wasn't often that he got to admire how good Johnny looked with a dick between his lips because he was usually too busy throwing his head back in pleasure and screaming Johnny's name like Taeyong was to sit back and take it in. 

He turned his head, chin resting on Taeyong's sternum as he looked up at the elder. His jaw hung open, filthy moans spilling out; eyes screwed shut, hair a mess from writhing around on the pillow. He looked-

"You too, Yonggie. So pretty." Ten reached up to brush damp purple hair out of the others boys eyes, a small attempt to try and soothe him. "You been so good tonight. Daddy is so impressed with you. So am I."

Taeyong whined. He wasn't used to getting this much attention, especially not from two people at once. Guys tended to just pretend to care about until they got what they wanted, then used him to get off once he finally put out. It was never about him. Always about them. 

But Ten and Johnny weren't like that. 

"Don't you wanna come, Yonggie?" Ten asked, pressing a soft kiss to the elder's collarbone. He wasn't sure if Taeyong knew that he was allowed. 

"Y-Yeah, but-"

Johnny pulled back off of Taeyong's cock with a wet pop. He had honestly been enjoying himself too much to even pay attention to what was going on, completely forgetting how long Taeyong had held out so far, how hard it must be for him to keep holding out. 

"Come whenever you want, baby. You've earned it."

"But you-" Taeyong breathed, twisting on the bed. Why did he feel so uncomfortable talking about this with Johnny? "In your-?"

"In my mouth?" Johnny's lips quirked up. He knew Taeyong was new to this whole thing, that everything he knew about Dominants and submissives was probably very stereotypical. That submissives existed only the serve their Dom's, that Dom's were takers not givers. But that wasn't the case at all. "Yeah. You taste amazing."

Taeyong flushed further, if that was even possible. He wasn't used to the focus all being on him, he was usually the one trying to make someone else feel good, usually the one gagging on someone else's dick. 

"O-Okay, I-" Taeyong didn't get to finish his sentence as Johnny sunk back down, enveloping Taeyong's cock in one swift motion. He was _really_  fucking good at that. "Johnny!"

"Just relax, Yonggie." Ten rubbed soothing circles into his hipbone, trailing soft kisses up the elder's neck as he tried to get him to unwind, to let go. "Daddy wants you to come for him. We both do."

Ten knew how beautiful Taeyong looked when he came, and he was glad Johnny took off his blindfold so he could watch. 

"Are you close?"

"Mhmm." Taeyong was at a loss for words. This was all getting too much. His entire body ached, skin burned to the touch and stomach was beginning to cramp from holding on so long. He wanted to come, he really did, but a tiny part of him was a little scared to. Even though Johnny said it was okay, he still felt like he had to prove himself further. 

"Then come."

But those words, coming from Ten's lips, of all people, are what made him lose it. The words were barely above a whisper but came across as so commanding...it was something he never expected from Ten. 

But he really fucking liked it. 

"Johnny! I'm gonna co-" Taeyong screamed out as it finally hit him, as orgasm rippled through his body, causing all of his muscles to spasm at once and his eyesight to turn pitch black, just for a second. 

He could just about make out Ten whispering soothing words in his ear. Just about feel Johnny move so he could card his fingers through lavender hair, trying to bring him back from the brink of passing out. 

He had never come that hard in his life, especially not from just a blowjob. He...He hadn't even been fucked by Johnny yet as he could barely catch his breath from climaxing so hard. Imagine... Wow. 

"Baby? You okay?"

Taeyong could just about manage to nod, a dopey smile on his face. He was more than okay. He was happy. Beyond, happy in fact.

"I'm great. Thank you."

Taeyong hummed as Johnny kissed him, able to taste himself. It still blew his mind that a Dom would be willing to go down on his sub, nevermind swallow their come, but he definitely wasn't complaining. Especially when Ten kissed him directly afterwards, whining that he wanted a taste too. 

"I'll go get something to clean you two up. Won't be long." Johnny made his way to the bathroom as quickly as possible; knowing the two of them would be ready for bed.

Taeyong's eyes flickered back open as a nose pressed up against his cheek, finding Ten's face only millimetres from his. 

"You're kind of pretty when you come."

Taeyong chuckled lowly. That was actually a pretty solid compliment coming from Ten. 

"You're kind of pretty all the time." He replied, rolling onto his side so he could get more comfortable. He'd always hated sleeping on his back. 

A rosy blush crept across Ten's cheeks as he leaned in to kiss Taeyong. He may have had his reservations about this whole polyamory thing, but...maybe it wasn't so bad. He did actually like Taeyong, as hard as he tried not to, he really liked him. Maybe even one day he could grow to love him, and be loved back. That would be nice. 

"Bet you're wrecked."

Taeyong laughed softly, nodding as he lazily wrapped an arm around Ten's chest. He would have went for his waist, but Johnny had returned with a damp cloth to clean the two of them up. It felt nice, being looked after like this. Most guys just let him sleep in his own mess. Or just kicked him out directly after sex. 

He was really lucky to have found someone like Johnny. 

"Thanks Daddy." Ten yawned, settling back into the pillows, ready to sleep. 

Johnny flicked the lights off before sliding in behind Taeyong, an arm draped across his waist, fingers resting on Ten's stomach. 

"You were both so good for me tonight." He mused, nuzzling into the back of Taeyong's neck. How did anyone manage to naturally smell so good? "I'm so proud of you, my precious boys."

Taeyong felt himself flush again. Hearing Johnny say those things about him was...it was all he had ever wanted. Someone to tell him he'd done a good job, that he was perfect, and hopefully one day that he was loved. He knew they weren't quite there yet but...soon. 

"Thanks Johnny. You were pretty good yourself."

Johnny snorted softly into Taeyong's hair. He and Ten were so similar he couldn't believe how long it took his boyfriend to see it. 

The three of them lay there in silence for a couple of minutes, just basking in the warmth of this...thing that had developed between them. They knew it wouldn't make sense to a lot of people, hell; they hadn't even fully made sense of it themselves yet. But it was special, that much they knew. 

"Night, baby boys."

Taeyong's lips quirked up at the pet name.

"Night, Daddy. Night, Yonggie."

"Night, Ten."

He knew he hadn't quite earned the right to call Johnny Daddy, but he also knew it wasn't far off the horizon. He was finally going to have a Daddy of his own. Someone to love him and baby him and look after him... And he was also going to have this feisty yet fiercely obedient, adorable baby boy to share him with. One he knew he would fall for just as hard as he would Johnny. 

How had he gotten so lucky?

He sighed blissfully to himself as Ten's breathing levelled out beside him, as Johnny pulled him in closer to his chest. 

This was it. 

He finally felt like he was where he belonged. 

"Night, Johnny."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!! pls let me know what u thought ♡  
> if you wanna shout at me abt anything feel free to add me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lowkeyamen) (i am friendless) or on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lowkeyamen/) (where i talk all sorts of gay shit) and i also have a [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lowkeyamen) bc, well, i am despo for attention pls love me uwu thank u xo


End file.
